VIVIENDO CON UN DESCONOCIDO
by thetigger
Summary: Touya Kinomoto era un rudo investigador privado y fue contratado para proteger a Tomoyo Daidoji. La manera más fácil de estar a su lado, veinticuatro horas al día, era hacerlo en secreto… como el marido de Tomoyo. Pero si proteger a "su esposa" era fácil, vivir con ella no lo era. Ellos eran dos extraños… y para Touya, Tomy era demasiado perfecta. Pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi nuevo fic, la historia no es mía es tan solo una adaptación de una novela de _Rebecca Winters _ en la cual tan solo la adapte a sakura card captor que tampoco es mía, con mis personajes favoritos y pareja favorita que son tomoyo y Touya espero les agrades.

**VIVIENDO CON UN DESCONOCIDO**

Tomoyo Daidoji, tomy, buscaba ansiosamente un detective privado en las páginas amarillas de la guía telefónica. Un anuncio a pie de la página le llamo la atención:

_LFK Associates International. Si necesita olvidarse de sus problemas. Antecedentes. Vigilancia, persecuciones. Trampas. Seguridad/guardaespaldas. Fuerzas federales de seguridad. Investigaciones. Cuerpo especial de la marina, unidad de vigilancia táctica._

Tomoyo no tuvo que buscar más. Se levanto con piernas temblorosas y se dirigió a la cabina de teléfonos en la parte trasera de su restaurante favorito.

-Aquí LFK-555, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?- dijo una agradable voz femenina.

-Si mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidoji. Yo… estoy siendo perseguida por un hombre al que conocí este verano en Europa y estoy tan asustada que no se qué hacer. El teniente Parker del departamento de policía salt lake está llevando mi caso. Dice que es algo bastante normal, pero….

-Pero usted necesita sentirse segura para no volverse loca-dijo la recepcionista, terminando la frase por ella.

-Exactamente. Pero ocurre que no tengo mucho dinero, aunque he pedido un crédito y…..

-Antes de hablar de dinero, necesito toda la información que sea usted capaz de darme. Si uno de los investigadores decide aceptar el caso, se podría discutir una forma cómoda de pago. ¿Qué le parece?

-Me parece maravilloso- replico, apretando el auricular.

A continuación le conto brevemente los detalles del caso.

-De acuerdo, señorita Daidoji. He anotado su teléfono y el horario en el que podemos localizarla. Uno de los investigadores la llamara hoy para darle una respuesta, sea cual sea.

-Muchas gracias. Espero que puedan ayudarme ustedes-contesto, con voz entrecortada.

-Eso espero yo también. Adiós.

-Señoras y caballeros de la academia de policía de Nevada, me gustaría presentarles al hombre al que todos están esperando. Esta aquí en Las vegas para disfrutar de un merecido descanso después de la persecución y posterior captura de los famosos hermanos Moffat, dos asesinos que hasta entonces habían logrado esquivar a los mejores agentes de policía de seis estados.

Un entusiasta aplauso estallo en la sala.

Era parte de una operación secreta en el desierto de Nevada.

Aunque era una operación de la que se podía sentir satisfecho, Touya había pasado de ser un soldado idealista, a convertirse en un desencantado agente de la CIA, después de pasar por una etapa de oficial militar.

Pero desde hacía un tiempo, y por una serie de razones, entre ellas el disgusto por la corrupción creciente dentro del sistema, estaba pensando dejarlo todo.

-Los hechos hablan por sí mismo. Después de servir en el cuerpo de marines, en la unidad especial de tácticas de vigilancia, paso al cuerpo de policía del departamento de la ciudad de nueva york.

El tiempo que pase en el departamento de policía de la ciudad de nueva york fue en realidad para reunir información sobre el trafico de drogas desde americe del sur. Descubrir que había varios miembros del cuerpo implicados

-Es agente especial del congreso internacional de policías, miembro del cuerpo de Detectives homologados de nueva york, del departamento de niños perdidos, del Departamento de seguridad industrial de la sociedad americana, de la academia de educadores y entrenadores, y de la asociación internacional del servicio de inteligencia de las fuerzas del estado.

Pero raramente tengo tiempo para ejercer como detective privado, que es lo que más me gusta

-Fundo profesionales internacionales y ahora mismo es propietario y director ejecutivo de LFK Associates Internacional, una empresa privada de detectives situada en la ciudad de Salt Lake, en Utah.

Eso es cierto. Ese es mi cometido hasta que me envíen a Sudamérica. Quizá me jubile antes de que ese día llegue. Cuando ya no tenga relaciones con un sistema que no hace su trabajo, entonces podre ser un detective privado y luchar contras los problemas que pudren la sociedad dentro de mi país

-Sin nada más que añadir, escucharemos al teniente Touya Kinomoto.

Otro aplauso acompaño la llegada de Touya a la mesa.

Miro a los doscientos agentes allí reunidos. Casi todos ellos, en servicio o fuera de èl, trabajaban muchas horas, eran ciudadanos respetuosos de la ley y representaban en suma, lo mejor del cuerpo.

Desgraciadamente, al tratar con gente más importante, era más fácil encontrar casos de corrupción.

Touya , tu estas cansado…..

—Parece que lo único que el agente Yamasaki no les dijo es que el nombre que figura en mi certificado de nacimiento es Touya Kinomoto Amamiya Mis abuelos por parte de padre eran inmigrantes japoneses que se establecieron en Nueva York. Mientras que por parte materna, mi familia proviene de Italia.

Touya Kinomoto hizo una pausa y miró al frente.

—Cuando estaba en la escuela primaria, mis padres aceptaron que acortara el nombre, dejándolo en Touya Kinomoto, después de volver a casa por décima vez con la nariz sangrando por una pelea. Entonces fue cuando comencé a aprender a cuidarme de mí mismo. El otro terminó en el hospital. Me imagino que tengo que agradecer a mis padres mi particular destino, aunque la cosa al principio no fuese demasiado romántica.

La audiencia estalló en carcajadas. Alguien preguntó en alto que cómo había terminado en Salt Lake.

«Si lo supiera yo…»

—Esa es una pregunta interesante —contestó Touya , cuando se restauró el silencio—. ¿Puedes creerte que fue por el esquí? Los rumores son ciertos, Utah tiene la mejor nieve del mundo. Para un ciudadano de Nueva York, seguro que es así —añadió con una sonrisa.

Eso era en parte cierto. Esquiar era fabuloso. Era casi un adicto.

A juzgar por los silbidos y los gritos, la mayor parte de los allí reunidos estaban de acuerdo con él.

—Así, puedo practicar cuando quiera mi deporte favorito. Sin embargo, el agente Yamasaki piensa que sé hacer otras cosas aparte de esquiar, y es por eso que estoy hoy aquí.

De nuevo la sala estalló en exclamaciones y carcajadas.

—Como me imagino sabéis, en el pasado la imagen del investigador privado no era demasiado buena. Yo mismo reconozco que cualquier idiota que supiera abrir una cerradura, estaba dispuesto a trabajar como detective y eso no hacía un buen servicio a la profesión. Éramos personas sin uniforme ni educación, que llegaban de los bajos fondos de la sociedad con ropas viejas, un cigarro en la boca y olor a ajo del bocadillo que habíamos tomado la noche anterior en un viejo Chevy del que todavía no habíamos pagado todas las letras y con un revólver confiscado a cualquier matón local.

De nuevo todos comenzaron a reír y a aplaudir por la descripción.

—Estoy aquí para deciros que esa imagen está cambiando. Ya no hay lugar para los malos profesionales. De hecho, nos acercamos al año 2000, donde seremos eliminados por la competencia a menos que lleguemos a ser los mejores, los profesionales más completos. Esto significa que tendréis que trabajar e implicaros en cuerpo y alma para aprender lo más posible y poder navegar y ganar en nuestra avanzada sociedad. El crimen se extiende como un virus incurable, imitando a nuevas y horrendas formas. Tenemos que prepararnos para enfrentarnos a novedosas tácticas que exigen cada vez más conocimiento.

Touya observó los rostros pensativos de los hombres y mujeres que lo escuchaban atentamente.

—Eso significa ser un buen profesional. Por eso estoy hoy aquí, para animaros a ser mejores de lo que nunca habéis sido, para llegar hasta lo mejor de vosotros mismos, incluso aunque sea a riesgo de vuestras vidas si es necesario. Pero la probabilidad de que pase eso es inversamente proporcional al grado de perfección que alcancéis en vuestro trabajo, y eso es lo que tenéis que tener en cuenta.

Hubo un silencio absoluto y a los pocos segundos una ovación.

—Sólo quería deciros esto —continuó, cuando pudo seguir hablando—. El tiempo que queda puede dedicarse a responder preguntas.

—¡Otra llamada por la línea dos, tomy!

Tomy miró al reloj de pared. Eran las tres y diez. Quizá era la llamada que esperaba. —Llamo de LFK. El corazón de Tomy dio un vuelco.

—¿Sí?

—¿Señorita Daidoji? Soy Touya Kinomoto. Mi secretaria me ha dicho que en estos momentos tiene un problema bastante serio.

La voz profunda y educada, con acento de la costa este del país, sorprendió a Tomoyo. La policía hasta ahora no había mostrado demasiado tacto con ella.

—Tengo miedo de mirar el correo. Cuando me llegó la primera carta creí que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto, pero ya dura demasiado tiempo. Estoy desesperada, por eso les he llamado a ustedes.

—Me alegro de que lo haya hecho. ¿Puede venir a verme al despacho del teniente Parker en veinte minutos?

—Sí, claro —dijo, con un suspiro de alivio la muchacha—. ¿Quiere eso decir que acepta mi caso?

—Así es.

—Muchas gracias.

—Es un placer. La espero.

Touya condujo el Ford que usaba para trabajar hacia el aparcamiento subterráneo del Palacio de Justicia.

Desgraciadamente, no pudo pasar desapercibido. Antes de llegar a la tercera planta, se cruzó con varios agentes que le estrecharon la mano, y saludó a otra media docena que quisieron saber cómo le iba en su nuevo trabajo.

Se despidió tan pronto como pudo y se encaminó hacia el despacho de Parker, después de pasar el control habitual.

Su cliente no había llegado todavía, así que decidió comenzar.

Dai, Daichi, Dazai, Datte, Daidoji. Touya sacó la carpeta y se sentó en la mesa.

Lo primero que vio fue una fotocopia de su pasaporte y una fotografía en color de un grupo de turistas en la entrada de San Pedro de Roma. De entre ellos, un hombre con barba estaba señalado con un círculo negro. Era evidente que era el hombre que la estaba persiguiendo.

Los ojos de Touya repasaron despacio todo el grupo hasta encontrar a Tomoyo Daidoji. Según Kaho, su secretaria, una recién licenciada en arquitectura.

Llevaba el pelo negro recogido en una cola de caballo y aparentaba diecinueve años, en vez de los veintiséis que tenía. Era muy atractiva.

Dejó las fotos a un lado y comenzó a estudiar la información aportada por el agente Spinel, bastante escasa.

Eriol Hiragizawa. Era un hombre alto, de complexión media, pelo negro oscuro y ojos azules. Vivía en Madison, en el estado de Wisconsin.

Si se quitara la barba, la descripción podría ser la de cualquiera de los miles de habitantes de Estados Unidos. Las cartas dirían mucho más a Touya.

Muchas veces era en el primer examen de las pruebas cuando su mente parecía llegar a un estado más creativo. Mientras las ideas le llegaban, ideas que le marcaban el camino a seguir en un futuro, iba haciendo comentarios que recogía con su grabadora de bolsillo.

El proceso de comprobar, asimilar y analizar la información, generalmente revelaba un modelo, a veces una imagen completa de una mente que no funcionaba de manera normal.

Comenzó a preparar la grabadora cuando oyó su nombre en la entrada. Alzó los ojos y comprobó que su cliente era mucho más atractiva de lo que mostraban las fotos.

Aquellos ojos amatistas brillantes y aquella piel inmaculada llamarían la atención de cualquier hombre. Tenía unas facciones clásicas, pero su cuerpo delgado y lleno de curvas a la vez, sus piernas delgadas cuya falda no podía esconder, se convertirían en una atracción en cualquier parte, y mucho más en un autobús de turistas. —Señorita Daidoji —dijo, levantándose y estrechando su mano, antes de identificarse.

Por regla general, cuando tomy trataba de imaginar el rostro que pertenecía a una voz, normalmente se equivocaba y salía perdiendo. Pero por primera vez en su vida, la realidad superaba la imagen que se había formado en su mente.

Los ojos de color grisáceo del hombre la miraron fijamente. El atractivo hombre trigueño debía medir un metro ochenta y cinco, quizá uno noventa. Era delgado, de cuerpo fuerte y tendría unos treinta y cinco años. Con ese nombre y esa piel de color aceituna tenía que ser de origen decididamente europeo. Pero era americano de nacimiento, como ella.

No había nadie entre sus conocidos que tuviera aquel físico, ni siquiera los extranjeros que había conocido en vacaciones.

La muchacha miró una vez más hacia la tarjeta que contenía su fotografía y descripción.

—Por favor, siéntese.

—Gracias.

El hombre le acercó una silla.

—Le agradezco que haya aceptado el pago a plazos —dijo la chica, con voz temblorosa.

—Es mi trabajo.

El hombre iba vestido con un polo y unos pantalones de tela ligera y eso le confería un aire de humanidad que contrastaba con los policías que hasta ahora habían atendido a tomy. La muchacha deseó poder estar tan tranquila como él.

—Según Kaho, nunca había estado en una situación como ésta. Un completo desconocido ha invadido su vida de manera totalmente inaceptable para usted. No la culpo de estar asustada.

—Es horrible. ¿Ha leído las cartas?

—Todavía no. He llegado unos minutos antes que usted. Permítame que las lea primero. Grabaré algunos comentarios mientras lo hago, ¿le molesta?

—¡Oh, no, claro que no! —exclamó.

—De acuerdo.

Touya revisó en cinco minutos las seis cartas, todas estaban escritas sobre ese papel con líneas que usaban los estudiantes.

_Tomoyo… _

_Todos los del grupo te llaman tomy, pero cuando vi tu nombre completo por casualidad, me di cuenta de que lo prefería. Es de origen francés. Lo sé porque pasé un tiempo en Francia hace unos años. _

_Tengo muchas fotos tuyas, incluso de espaldas. Te reconozco por detrás. ¿Cuál es el nombre del champú que utilizas? No lo escribí. ¿Era Fórmula Suiza? He pedido esa cinta de polcas a la fonoteca. Ahora estoy con gripe. ¿Cómo está nakuru? Dile que me dé su dirección y número de teléfono. Quiero también el tuyo, para no tener que sentarme y escribir cartas. _

_Te quiero hablar del albergue de juventud de Salt Lake. Sería una posibilidad, aunque le faltan algunos de los elementos básicos de un hostal. Estaba ya abierto cuando fui a Salt Lake hace años. No creo que esté a más de diez kilómetros de tu casa. Algunos hostales que veo en el mapa están cerrados hace tiempo. _

_No tengo mucho más que contarte. Puede que me den unos días libres en el trabajo. Espero tu carta. _

_Hasta pronto. Con mucho cariño: Eriol Hiragizawa. _

Touya echó un vistazo a las otras cartas, mientras hacía comentarios, entre sorprendido y fascinado, acerca de las frases incoherentes, y otras veces demasiado íntimas. En cada carta el hombre iba enfadándose más, ya que era evidente que la muchacha no había contestado a ninguna de ellas.

Finalmente, Touya alzó los ojos y la miró fijamente. Tomy lo miró a su vez. Sus ojos grisáceos parecían haberse oscurecido después de leer las cartas.

—Tiene razón. Considerando que estas cartas son de un desconocido, son terroríficas.

—Pero el teniente Parker dijo…

—Perdone que la interrumpa… La policía tiene tantas llamadas de gente que es perseguida que es difícil hacer investigaciones más profundas, a menos que exista una amenaza explícita.

—Y mi caso no es ése.

—Déjeme que compruebe todo antes de responder a esa pregunta —añadió Touya, concentrándose de nuevo en su tarea.

Las cartas olían a lirios. Tomó una bolsa de plástico que contenía dos lirios secos y rotos.

—Esas me llegaron esta mañana, junto con una esquela. Es evidente que ha recibido mi postal.

—¿Qué postal?

—El agente que investiga el caso me sugirió que le enviara una, diciéndole que iba a casarme.

—¿Y es cierto?

—No. Ni siquiera tengo novio en la actualidad.

Era un poco difícil de creer, en una mujer tan inteligente y atractiva como ella.

—El agente pensó que eso podría desanimarle. Así que le mandé una tarjeta con lirios. Son el símbolo de este estado y creí que no iba a creer que había ninguna segunda intención en ello.

Touya apretó los labios. Para algunas personas eso podría encender una llama de pasión como ninguna otra cosa.

—Fue un error, ¿verdad? Ya lo imaginaba.

—No nos preocupemos por ello ahora.

Touya tomó la esquela, que olía fuertemente a lirios.

_Aquellos a los que más queremos, en realidad nunca nos abandonan. _

_Siguen viviendo de la amabilidad que despliegan, del consuelo que comparten. Y el amor del que consiguen llenar sus vidas. Mis hermosos recuerdos te darán fuerza en estos momentos duros a los que te enfrentas. _

_Debajo de las palabras impresas, había una nota a mano: ¿No te podré escribir nunca más? _

El hombre que escribía eso se comportaba como un adolescente que no podía soportar el rechazo. Entre líneas, Touya notó su dolor.

Luego, abrió la carta que había doblada al lado de la tarjeta. No era como las otras, sino que estaba hecha de palabras recortadas de diferentes publicaciones que formaban juntas el macabro mensaje.

_Tomoyo…_

_El lenguaje de las flores puede ser utilizado para expresar el más sublime de los sentimientos. _

_Las flores blancas, rosas, amarillas y los laureles, representan el talento y la perseverancia para ganar. _

_Las margaritas blancas y de colores, tus cualidades y tu belleza. _

_Los lirios y begonias, tu locura y coqueteo ha roto el hechizo de tu belleza. _

_¿Sabías que las rosas rojas significan amor; las amarillas, amistad; las blancas, miedo; las rosas, indecisión; las verdes, que soy de Marte; los lirios, que estoy muerto; el diente de león, que acabo de escapar de un manicomio; el tomillo, que no hay pistas? _

_Si una flor se ofrece en sentido inverso, la flor va a significar justo lo contrario. _

Por todo el texto aparecía una y otra vez la palabra lirio. Touya volvió a leer su significado.

—… Lirios, tu locura y coquetería ha roto el hechizo de tu belleza —dijo en alto, notando los ojos de ella sobre él—. Eso puede interpretarse como que no va a aceptar tu negativa.

—La postal le ha puesto furioso —dijo ella, con voz temblorosa.

Touya asintió y buscó otra frase donde apareciese lirio.

—Lirio significa que estoy muerto.

Touya frunció el ceño. Pero fue cuando leyó de nuevo la última línea cuando su corazón dio un vuelco.

Si la flor se ofrece en sentido inverso, la flor va a significar justo lo contrario.

«Lo opuesto a estoy muerto es…».

Los ojos de Touya buscaron en la bolsa de plástico y la abrieron. Dos lirios lo miraron fijamente. Los pétalos habían sido doblados hacia atrás.

Y si la flor se ofrecía con el sentido inverso, esta flor significa ahora que… estás muerta.

Touya dejó la bolsa de papel sobre la mesa y se preguntó si ese hombre sería en realidad peligroso o simplemente disfrutaba asustando a sus víctimas.

Para su sorpresa, lo invadió una repentina furia salvaje, un deseo de asegurarse de que la encantadora mujer que estaba sentada frente a él, no sufriera nuevos temores.

Un plan se estaba formando en su mente. No sabía de dónde le había venido, sólo que era algo visceral. Un instinto primario le avisaba de que no se trataba de un caso normal, como tampoco ella era una mujer vulgar. Diana había sentido lo mismo y se lo ofreció a él, en lugar de ofrecérselo a cualquier otro detective.

Aunque dudaba de que ese maniaco hiciera algo más que acosarla, Touya no podía olvidar las amenazas de Hiragizawa. Si iban en serio, Tomoyo Daidoji iba a necesitar su ayuda.

—¿Qué está pensando? —preguntó ella, algo ansiosa.

—Tengo que hacer algo antes de hablar con usted. ¿Va a ir a su casa ahora?

—Sí.

—Entonces, espéreme allí hasta las siete.

—De acuerdo, luego nos veremos —la mujer se levantó. El detective observó cómo caminaba hacia la puerta, admirando inconscientemente las curvas de su cuerpo, mientras dejaba todo en el cajón. Lo cerró ruidosamente, demasiado, porque Parker lo escuchó.

—¿Has encontrado lo que buscabas? Es un caso de acoso por correo, nada más. Uno de estos días el hombre se cansará.

«Por eso nunca has llegado a ser más».

El hombre despreciaba a los investigadores privados, especialmente a Touya, el extranjero de Nueva York. Pero no tenía ánimo para decirle nada a la cara.

—Simplemente hago mi trabajo, como me dice Hoyle.

En seis meses se sabría, pero para entonces, Tomoyo Daidoji tendría serios problemas si su torturador era una persona peligrosa.

Una vez que volvió a su despacho, Touya mandó un fax a Nueva York, a Yoshiyuki Terada. Yoshi y él habían sido socios cuando la vida era bastante diferente, cuando Touya estaba lleno de ideas nobles sobre cambiar el mundo…

El escocés estaba todavía en el cuerpo y tenía muchos contactos que podían encontrar información sobre Eriol Hiragizawa en pocos minutos. A Touya sólo le preocupaba una cosa en ese momento: descubrir si Hiragizawa seguía viviendo en ese momento en Wisconsin.

Nota de la autora: espero que les llame la atención así como a mí, en los próximos capítulos se verá todavía más emocionante jejeje y ya sé que no es muy original una adaptación pero la novela me encanto y espero que a ustedes también, se despide esta gatita a mi otra historia que si es mía ya mero la termino no la he olvidado ok ya saben review.


	2. Chapter 2

_Lo prometido es deuda aquí está el segundo capítulo, como les comente la novela no es mía es una adaptación de Rebeca Winters VIVIENDO CON UN EXTRAÑO los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco lo son espero que les guste como a mí._

_Capítulo 2 _

Eran poco más de las siete cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Así que Tomoyo pensó que debía ser el teniente Kinomoto. Sin saber por qué, el corazón se le aceleró. Estaba impaciente por conocer las conclusiones que él habría sacado acerca de su caso.

Lo cierto era que le había costado mucho irse sola. Se sentía tan segura al lado de ese hombre que hubiera preferido no tener que separarse de él.

Era ridículo sentirse así, ya que acababan de conocerse, pero tomy no podía evitarlo. Tenía los nervios destrozados. Todo el asunto con Eriol Hiragizawa había comenzado hacía un mes. Así que era normal que se confiara a ese teniente cuya misión era cuidar de la vida de los demás.

Corrió a abrir la puerta y al ver su sonrisa, tomy estuvo a punto de quedarse sin aliento.

—Entre —le dejó pasar y cerró la puerta.

Impresionada con el olor de la colonia que él usaba, tomy preguntó algo bruscamente si quería beber algo.

—Quizá después —murmuró él.

Ambos se sentaron.

— ¿Sabe usted ya algo? —preguntó ella, mientras se retorcía nerviosa las manos.

—Que tiene usted motivos para estar alarmada —contestó él, dirigiéndole una mirada penetrante.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

—Que ha hecho usted bien contratándome —dijo, mirándola sobriamente.

— ¿Estoy en peligro? —preguntó nerviosa.

—Es sólo una suposición mía; pero creo que así es.

Tomy se levantó y comenzó a frotarse los brazos para reactivar la circulación. —He estado investigando su historial y no he encontrado antecedentes penales, pero sí hay constancia de que es un hombre que ha tenido problemas con sus vecinos y al que le gusta torturar animales, según parece.

El teniente hizo una breve pausa.

—Me he enterado también de que lo despidieron hace poco debido a que tuvo un altercado con unos compañeros de trabajo y a que dañó cierta mercancía del almacén en el que trabajaba. El último sitio donde vivió fue en Madison, pero hace una semana que abandonó la caravana donde vivía allí, llevándose todas sus pertenencias en una furgoneta marrón.

Tomy sintió terror al enterarse de que ese lunático andaba por ahí, sin que se le pudiese localizar.

—Tengo un plan, señorita Daidoji, pero tendremos que actuar con rapidez.

— ¿Qué plan? —consiguió preguntar, con voz quebradiza. Estaba aterrorizada.

—Hasta que sepamos si ese hombre viene hacia aquí, como yo creo, o si ha decidido ir a molestar a otra persona, he pensado que sería conveniente que yo me hiciera pasar por su marido.

Tomy comenzó a sentir que le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

—Antes de decirme que no, déjeme que continúe.

—Le estoy escuchando —dijo, más tranquila.

—No sabemos si ese hombre habrá hecho lo mismo a alguna otra mujer antes que a usted. Podría ser que fuera así y que siguiera un plan establecido. De ser cierto, quizá pueda tardar semanas e incluso meses en dar el siguiente paso.

— ¿Meses?

Él asintió.

—Le dijo que si le contestaba dejaría de escribirla, pero podría tratarse de un farol. Y quizá tarde un tiempo en hacer otro movimiento, pensando en que usted se habrá olvidado de él para entonces. Si así fuera, yo necesitaría una excusa para estar cerca de usted tanto tiempo. El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—Así que he pensado que la mejor solución es que nos hagamos pasar por marido y mujer. Eso pondrá a salvo su reputación y nos permitirá seguir con nuestros respectivos trabajos mientras ese hombre se decide a actuar.

Ella no pudo objetar nada a su razonamiento.

—Además, por lo que me ha contado, usted es soltera y no tiene ningún novio. Eso ha podido ser la causa de que él se haya sentido traicionado por usted. Al decirle en la postal que le escribió que iba a casarse, él decidió que debía de castigarla por mentirle.

Todo lo que Touya Kinomoto estaba diciendo parecía tener sentido. Tomy tenía el estómago contraído por el miedo.

—Así que, si él piensa que usted le debe una compensación, tarde o temprano vendrá a Salt Lake y aparecerá en su casa o en su trabajo, o quizá se limite a seguirla simplemente, hasta presentarse ante usted en el lugar que menos espere. Y aunque seguramente se trate de un tipo inofensivo, usted estará atemorizada hasta que él dé señales de vida.

Ella estaba comenzando a sentirse mal del estómago.

—Y ese es el error que la mayor parte de las víctimas suelen cometer. Prefieren creer que no va a suceder nada, y luego, si finalmente ocurre algo, se quedan paralizadas por el miedo.

Tomoyo sintió que un escalofrío recorría toda su espalda.

—Y ahí es donde entro yo. He pensado que debemos tenderle una trampa si decide venir a Salt Lake. Espero equivocarme, pero creo que la postal que le envió hará que desee verla en persona. Querrá hacerle pagar de alguna forma el hecho de que usted le haya mentido.

Ella se mordió el labio.

—Me arrepentí de enviar la postal desde el mismo momento en que la eché al correo. Comencé a tener miedo de que apareciera en mi casa o de que me vigilara sin que yo lo supiera.

—O mucho me equivoco, o ese hombre vendrá tarde o temprano.

—Yo también lo creo —dijo ella, hundiendo el rostro entre las manos.

Tomoyo sabía que Touya Kinomoto era un verdadero profesional, y que si él creía que ésa era la mejor forma de proceder, seguro que era cierto. Pero…

— ¿Señor Kinomoto?

—Llámeme Touya. Será la mejor forma de que empiece a pensar en mí como su esposo.

Una descarga de adrenalina hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera.

—Touya… Lo que pasa es que no tengo suficiente dinero como para costear una espera demasiado larga.

—Mira, Tomy… Así te llamaré de ahora en adelante. Si mis sospechas son ciertas, él no tardará en actuar, así que no debes de preocuparte por el dinero. Al menos, por el momento.

Tomy sintió un gran alivio al oír eso.

—De cara al exterior estaremos casados, y en la intimidad seremos simples amigos. Cuando yo me tenga que marchar, se quedará otra persona cuidándote. Compartiremos todo salvo el dormitorio. Cocinaremos y limpiaremos a medias. Cuando esto acabe, podrás explicar a todo el mundo que no estás casada, y tu vida volverá a la normalidad.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

— ¿Has tenido que hacerte pasar por marido antes? —preguntó Tomy.

—No, pero salvo eso, he hecho de todo. Ahora no tenemos tiempo que perder. Si Hiragizawa se dirige hacia aquí, más vale que te vengas a vivir conmigo cuanto antes para poder cuidar de ti mientras averiguamos cuáles son las intenciones de ese tipo.

Hizo una pausa.

—Si no te convence mi forma de proceder, estaré encantado de recomendarte otro detective. Si no puedo llevar este caso a mi manera, será mejor que contactes con otra persona cuanto antes.

A pesar de que su oferta la perturbaba de un modo que nunca se atrevería a confesar en voz alta, Tomy tenía que admitir que veía a Touya Kinomoto como su salvador.

—Si consigues que ese loco desaparezca de mi vida, no me importa qué plan tengamos que seguir.

—Muy bien. Ahora, cuéntame más cosas acerca de Eriol Hiragizawa.

A Tomy le sorprendió que, después de haberle pedido que fuera su mujer, aunque no fuera de verdad, el teniente siguiera hablando con ella como si no hubiera pasado nada. Seguro que eso era algo de lo más habitual para un detective privado.

A Tomy le hubiera gustado verlo de la misma manera. Al fin y al cabo, él lo único que quería era protegerla lo mejor que pudiera. Su plan era perfecto, y se trataba de un hombre honrado, así que no había nada que temer.

—Eriol Hiragizawa es de esa clase de hombres que dice y hace lo que quiere sin importarle lo que piensen los demás. Durante el viaje, él intentaba sentarse siempre a mi lado y me seguía a todas partes. Pero el resto de personas comenzó a protegerme de un modo instintivo, de manera que él ya no pudo acercarse a mí. Sin embargo, al llegar a París, varias personas abandonaron el tour. Seguramente, por culpa de Hiragizawa.

Tomy parecía más relajada mientras seguía hablándole del viaje.

—Estaba de mal humor. Parecía que no le gustaba el viaje. Nadie sabía para qué habría venido. Llevaba con él unos potentes prismáticos. Alguna vez me fijé en que me observaba con ellos en la distancia. Era horrible.

—Eso no constaba en el informe del oficial Green. ¿Qué más recuerda?

—Me acuerdo que hablé con Nakuru de abandonar el viaje, pero no lo hicimos debido a que nos habíamos hecho amigas de un grupo de australianos. Así que decidimos ignorarlo y proseguir el tour. Creo que cometimos un error.

Tomy se quedó en silencio con gesto de preocupación.

—Eso ya no tiene remedio. Ahora debemos concentrarnos en la boda. Tenemos que pensar quiénes serán los invitados. Nos casará un detective amigo mío. Tendremos que hablar con tus padres y explicarles la situación.

Tomy se tranquilizó al notar la seguridad que desprendía su voz.

—Mis padres no saben nada de todo esto. No quería preocuparles. Papá está delicado del corazón.

—Se lo diremos con cuidado, y cuando estén enterados de todo, seguro que están de acuerdo con mi plan —dijo con voz autoritaria—. Antes de llamar a la puerta, estuve revisando la parte trasera de la casa y comprobé que hubiera podido entrar por allí sin que tú te enterases. Él podría haber hecho lo mismo, así que es imprescindible que abandones la casa esta misma noche.

Tomy no se había enterado de que él había estado merodeando fuera de la casa.

—A muchos voyeurs les gusta entrar en la casa de sus víctimas para mirar y tocar sus objetos personales. Incluso a veces se llevan algo. Hiragizawa mencionaba tu champú en una carta. Seguro que le gustaba cómo te olía el pelo.

«Igual que a mí», pensó Touya para sí.

—Y quizá quiera tener algo tuyo como recuerdo —terminó de decir.

— ¡Eso es horrible! —la posibilidad de que Eriol Hiragizawa pudiera irrumpir en su casa la paralizó de terror.

—Además, no es sólo por cuestión de seguridad. Es normal que si vas a casarte, vayas haciendo los preparativos para mudarte a la casa de tu marido. Si ese hombre viene hacia aquí, te conviene que piense que te cambias de domicilio. Eso hará más creíble lo de tu boda. Se lo tendrás que decir a tu casero.

Tomy se estremeció.

—Después de todo lo que me has dicho, estoy deseando irme de aquí, pero tengo contrato por un año y no me toca renovarlo hasta diciembre.

—Si mi intuición no me falla, ese hombre vendrá pronto. Y cuando todo esté solucionado, podrás volver a tu vida normal. Llegaremos a un acuerdo con tu casero para que no pierdas dinero mientras todo se arregla.

¡Ese hombre pensaba en todo!

— ¿Dónde vives?

—En Olympus Cove.

Ése era uno de sus barrios preferidos. Estaba al pie de las montañas. . — ¿Tienes familia?

—No, vivo solo. ¿Por qué no llamas a tu amiga Nakuru? Ella está también metida en esto. Iba en el tour y Eriol Hiragizawa la mencionaba en sus cartas, así que tiene que saber la verdad. Además, quizá recuerde algo que nos sirva para resolver el caso.

—Ella está cuidando a su hermano pequeño, ya que sus padres se han ido de viaje. Por cierto, no quiero asustar al chico.

—No le asustaremos. Me presentarás como a tu prometido.

—Pero él sabe que no tengo novio.

Un brillo misterioso llenó sus ojos.

—Dile que soy el hombre que una vez te robó el corazón. Cuéntale que me marché, pero que he vuelto para buscarte.

Ella sintió un estremecimiento. Seguro que si él hubiera sido su novio y se hubiera marchado, se habría llevado su corazón con él.

—Yo creo que es conveniente que vayamos a verla, y desde allí, podemos llamar a tus padres y avisarles que estaremos en su casa a eso de las nueve.

En pocos minutos, estaban dirigiéndose hacia la casa de los Akizuki, que vivían cerca de los padres de ella.

—Seguro que piensas que soy la persona más cobarde del mundo —dijo ella.

—Al contrario, una mujer que trabaja en un mundo dominado por los hombres, como es el de la arquitectura, tiene que ser valiente a la fuerza.

—Eres uno de los pocos hombres que parece conocerme.

—Quizá se deba a mi profesión, que me obliga a estudiar la naturaleza humana. Es mi deber acercarme a las personas y descubrir cuáles son sus virtudes y sus defectos. En tu caso, es normal que sientas miedo de ese hombre, ya que le has visto actuar durante cinco días. Y afortunadamente, has decidido pedir ayuda.

—Algo me dice que sabes más acerca de ese hombre de lo que me estás contando —aventuró ella—. Si es así, necesito saber toda la verdad.

«Dios mío, ayúdame a contestar a eso».

—Eso es más difícil. Hasta ahora te he hablado de hechos. Pero lo que sigue es como ir en un avión sin radar.

—Sé lo que quieres decir. A veces me ha pasado que me he puesto a resolver un problema de arquitectura sin tener claro lo que buscaba y no he parado hasta encontrar la solución.

—Yo no lo habría podido expresar mejor. Y ahora deberíamos de concentrarnos en alejarte del peligro.

Entraron en el barrio de Federal Heights, donde vivían los padres de Nakuru.

— ¿Sabe ya Nakuru que debemos hablar a solas con ella?

—Sí, me ha dicho que va a mandar a kero a un recado para poder hablar con nosotros.

—Muy bien.

—Esa es la casa.

Touya aparcó enfrente de la casa de estilo renacentista.

—Por lo que me has contado, kero no es alguien a quien se pueda engañar fácilmente, así que concéntrate para representar bien tu papel. Si le engañamos a él, significará que podemos engañar a cualquiera.

Ella se fijó en que él se metía la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacaba un anillo.

—Traje esto para que todo parezca de verdad. Espero que no sea demasiado grande. Dame tu mano izquierda.

Los ojos de Tomoyo se agrandaron cuando él deslizó el anillo de compromiso en su dedo. Para su sorpresa, le quedaba perfecto.

Él se acercó y la besó en la boca. —Esto es por si kero está mirando —dijo, mientras la volvía a besar—. Sabes a fresas.

Ella apartó el acalorado rostro.

— ¿Has estado enamorada alguna vez, tomy?

—Sí, de un chico de la escuela, pero éramos demasiado jóvenes. Luego conocí a un chico que me gustaba, pero no tanto como para casarme con él. Cuando vi que él iba en serio, decidí romper.

— ¿Llegasteis a vivir juntos?

—No. Me he propuesto no acostarme con ningún hombre hasta que esté casada.

—Eres una mujer inteligente.

Salieron del coche y él le pasó la mano sobre los hombros mientras se dirigían al porche. La fuerza de él la hizo sentirse bien.

—Me temo que el hecho de que te mudes a mi casa causará cierta sorpresa.

—Así es —admitió ella, mientras se sonrojaba.

—Estaremos casados dentro de tres días. Por lo que nadie podrá decir nada.

Llamaron al timbre, y al rato, la puerta se abrió.

— ¡Tomy!

Ella sonrió al hermano de Nakuru, un chico de catorce años.

— ¿Qué tal estás, kero? ¿Podemos entrar?

—Claro.

Entraron. Kero avisó a su hermana que tenían compañía.

—Ya voy —se oyó un grito desde dentro de la casa.

—Kero, éste es Touya Kinomoto. ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que tuve un novio en el instituto? Pues era Touya.

—Eso es —intervino Touya, estrechándola más contra él—. Me tuve que ir al este con mis padres y después me enrolé en la marina, pero nunca me olvidé de Tomy y decidí regresar a Salt Lake. Y ahora, hemos decidido que nos vamos a casar.

—Eso es magnífico. ¿Y dónde vais a vivir? Espero que sea cerca de nosotros.

—Me temo que no, Kero. Compré una casa en Olympus Cove. ¿Sabes dónde está?

—Claro, cerca de la salida hacia Alta y Brighton. ¿Esquías?

—Es mi deporte favorito —aseguró Touya, con una sonrisa.

—El mío también.

—Cuando haya nieve, te llevaremos con nosotros.

—Pero Tomy no sabe esquiar.

Touya se volvió hacia ella con una mirada tan enamorada que habría engañado a cualquiera.

—Entonces, habrá que enseñarla.

—Espero que yo también esté invitada —dijo Nakuru, que era una mujer morena de aire desenvuelto. A pesar de que estaba enterada de la gravedad de la situación, sonreía de una forma que estuvo a punto de engañar a Tomy.

— ¿Sabes que van a casarse, hermana?

—Me lo dijo tomy por teléfono —Nakuru abrazó a Tomy y luego le dio la mano a Touya—. Tomy me había hablado de ti. Ahora entiendo por qué no había vuelto a interesarse por ningún hombre después de que te fueras.

Luego agarró la mano de Tomy para poder observar el anillo.

—Es maravilloso. Eres una mujer afortunada.

Tomy y Nakuru eran amigas desde que tenían diez años, así que Tomy sabía que Nakuru acababa de enviarle una indirecta.

Touya parecía encantado y divertido con el hecho de que Nakuru estuviera interpretando tan bien su papel.

—Nakuru —intervino tomy—, desde que me he comprometido con Touya estoy deseando que os hagáis buenos amigos.

—Me parece que eso va a ser fácil —replicó Nakuru—. Kero, ¿por qué no te acercas a la tienda y traes bebidas y donuts para celebrarlo? Papá dejó dinero en el cajón de la cocina.

—Muy bien.

—Tiene un hermano estupendo —dijo Touya, tan pronto como él había desaparecido por la puerta—. Y ha hecho usted un trabajo de interpretación magnifico para ocultarle la verdad, señorita Akizuki.

—Llámame Nakuru, por favor —le dijo con expresión solemne—. Y gracias, pero vosotros dos también hicisteis muy bien vuestro papel. De no haberlo sabido, me habríais engañado.

—Esto está bien.

—Por favor, poneos cómodos. Kero volverá en seguida.

—Me alegro de que no pueda oírnos. Debes saber que he encargado a un colega mío que vigile vuestra casa. Como ya le dije a Tomy, no sabemos qué información habrá conseguido Hiragizawa. Y además, sabemos que él la nombraba en una de las cartas que dirigió a tomy, así que no creo que estemos perdiendo el tiempo.

—Gracias, Touya. Al igual que Tomy, mis padres y yo estamos dispuestos a pagar cualquier precio por estar tranquilos.

—Ya nos preocuparemos más adelante por el dinero, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora, sólo te pido que colabores conmigo para resolver este caso.

Ella asintió.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—En primer lugar, nos gustaría que Kero y tú fuerais los testigos de nuestra boda, que se celebrará en tres días. He pensado que la ceremonia será en casa de los padres de Tomy, siempre que ellos se muestren de acuerdo.

— ¿En tres días? —preguntó Nakuru.

—Así es. Tenemos que movernos con rapidez.

—Estoy segura de que papá y mamá estarán de acuerdo —intervino Tomy.

Touya asintió aprobatoriamente. Luego volvió la mirada de nuevo hacia Nakuru.

También necesitamos que nos ayudes a preparar una fiesta pasado mañana. Vamos a hacer una fiesta de compromiso informal. Podrías telefonear a vuestros amigos comunes.

—Muy bien.

—Y además, me gustaría que mañana me contases todos los detalles que recuerdes de Eriol Hiragizawa, por insignificantes que te parezcan.

Nakuru miró a Tomoyo.

—Estoy segura de que Tomy ya te lo ha contado. Estuvo molestando a todo el mundo durante el viaje, y yo noté que había algo malo en él. Luego vino lo de esas cartas a Tomy…

Touya asintió.

—Puede ser que sea un hombre desequilibrado que anda buscando amor. Normalmente, este tipo de personas acaban cometiendo algún error y se les puede atrapar —hizo un breve silencio—. La mayoría no agreden físicamente a la víctima, aunque consiguen que viva angustiada por un tiempo. Pero no sabemos si Hiragizawa puede llegar a ser peligroso, y es por eso que debemos protegeros a Tomy y a ti.

Tomoyo se removió inquieta.

—Creo que acosar a una persona es una de las cosas peores que se puede hacer.

—Así lo admiten las autoridades, pero la policía no tiene fondos suficientes como para mantener personal de vigilancia cerca de las víctimas. Aunque en algunos estados están empezando a invertir en la lucha contra esos locos.

Touya las miró solemnemente.

—Vosotras deberéis ayudarme a que conozca a Hiragizawa lo mejor posible.

«Eres un hombre extraordinario, Touya Kinomoto. Uno entre un millón. ¿Cómo habré sido tan afortunada de elegirte entre todos los demás detectives privados?».

Notas de la autora: Como se irán dando cuenta Touya tendrá el mismo carácter y será igual de sobreprotector que siempre ha de cuenta que la escritora vio alguna vez sakura card captor, eso sí, si alguna vez leyeron la historia le comento que modifique algunas cositas por obvias razones y otras quedaron tal cual sin más me despido y espero review aunque sea uno por cada capítulo que no serán muchos ok se despide está loca gatita


	3. Chapter 3

_Lo prometido es deuda aquí está el siguiente espero y les guste la historia a mi me encanto, sobre todo Touya es magnífico y su forma de ser es igual a él. Ya saben que la historia no es mía y que los personajes tampoco._

_Capítulo 3 _

—Tus padres son encantadores, Tomy.

Mientras atravesaba en coche Wasath Boulevard camino de casa, la voz profunda de Touya alcanzó los oídos de ella en la oscuridad de la noche. El hecho de pensar que iban a vivir juntos, la llenaba de una extraña excitación. Estaba comenzando a tener problemas para recordar que él sólo era un detective que había contratado para que la protegiera. Ningún hombre la había impactado como Touya hasta ese momento. Ni física ni emocionalmente.

—Gracias. Ellos también parecían gratamente impresionados contigo.

Tan impresionados que habían decidido confiar plenamente en él. En ningún momento de la charla habían dudado de nada de lo que Touya les había dicho.

Aunque a Tomy no la sorprendió. Touya causaba un profundo impacto en la gente. Incluso Denise no había sido inmune a su atractivo viril.

Y sus padres, ante el anuncio de la falsa boda, se habían comportado como si Touya fuese a convertirse en su yerno de verdad.

Tomy se dio cuenta de que el fantasma de Eriol Hiragizawa había pasado a segundo plano ante los preparativos de la boda.

—Ya estamos en casa —murmuró él, mientras llegaban a una casa rodeada por tres árboles.

Touya introdujo el coche en un garaje en el que había aparcado un BMW azul.

La casa era de arquitectura moderna, construida en madera y cristal. Touya dio la vuelta para ayudarla a salir del coche. Cuando por accidente su brazo chocó contra el fuerte pecho de él, Tomoyo sintió que todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

Le siguió, dándose cuenta de que las piernas apenas la sostenían, hasta una puerta lateral que daba paso a un vestíbulo, donde había colgadas varias pinturas surrealistas.

A Tomoyo le encantó el suelo de madera. Las sillas y sofás eran de cuero y de diseño sencillo, las lámparas eran de estilo moderno y la cocina estaba comunicada con el salón mediante una barra, lo que imprimía a la casa un ambiente muy hogareño.

En otro extremo, se veía una biblioteca y una mesa con un ordenador. Todo era de estilo sencillo, aunque elegante.

—Las habitaciones están al final de ese pasillo. Tú dormirás en la del centro que tiene una cama del tamaño de la de una reina. El lavabo está al otro lado del pasillo. La primera habitación según se entra es la mía y la del otro extremo la utilizo de almacén, ya que no he tenido tiempo de acondicionarla.

«Debido a la gente como yo», pensó ella con cierto sentimiento de culpa.

A pesar de que él no le daba ninguna importancia, Tomoyo no paraba de pensar en que iba a dormir en la casa de otro hombre. Y eso nunca le había sucedido, exceptuando a su padre. Sólo un tabique iba a separar sus camas.

Iba a ser toda una experiencia dormir en esa casa. Sabía que estando tan cerca de él, no podría evitar imaginárselo al otro lado de la pared durante la noche.

Su cuerpo fuerte y sus ojos negros, la hacían pensar en cosas que jamás había imaginado. Incluso la hicieron ruborizarse cuando él se quedó en la entrada de su dormitorio.

Ella sintió su mirada sobre ella. Sin duda se había dado cuenta del rubor de sus mejillas. —Ponte cómoda. Ya he hecho tu cama con sábanas limpias y he puesto toallas en el cuarto de baño.

—Gracias de nuevo. Me parece que es lo único que te he dicho hasta ahora.

—Es agradable oírlo. Y recuerda, si no necesitaras mis servicios, no tendría trabajo. Yo sería quien tendría que darte las gracias.

Ante ese comentario ella no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Luego, tímidamente, encontró sus ojos. Fue un error. En la semioscuridad de la entrada, la proximidad de ellos, combinada con la masculinidad de él, hicieron que Tomoyo sintiera el peligro de dormir en la misma casa de ese hombre.

—Te entiendo. Pero de todas maneras estoy agradecida.

Ella se preguntó qué pensaría él en esos momentos. Después de todo, era casi media noche. Él tendría ganas de estar a solas y ella no quería ser una carga.

—Estoy segura de que estarás cansado, Touya. Yo sí lo estoy, así que buenas noches. Te veré por la mañana.

La muchacha se encaminó hacia su cuarto.

— ¿Por qué no te tomas una copa conmigo?

A ella le hubiera encantado aceptar, pero por un montón de razones, no se atrevía. Además, él lo habría dicho por simple cortesía hacia su invitada.

—Agradezco tu oferta, pero tomé una soda con mis padres.

La expresión ilegible de los ojos de él no cambió.

—De acuerdo. Duerme bien —dijo, desapareciendo por el corredor.

Aunque estaba muy cansada, creía que le iba a resultar difícil dormirse. Quizá una ducha la ayudaría a relajarse. Sacó un camisón de la maleta y cruzó el vestíbulo hacia el moderno cuarto de baño.

La toalla negra y beis con rayas blancas, le recordó a Touya, y le fue imposible dejar a un lado sus peligrosos pensamientos. El champú y el jabón también llevaban su sello. Se quitó la ropa y se sumergió bajo la ducha, deseando que ésta pudiera eliminar también a Touya de su mente. Ocho horas antes ni siquiera lo conocía.

¿Cómo era posible que un hombre pudiera cambiar su vida tan drásticamente si lo conocía sólo desde las cuatro de esa misma tarde?

Touya escuchó el agua de la ducha mientras cerraba con llave la casa y apagaba las luces. Por más que lo intentó, no podía evitar imaginarse a la mujer bajo la ducha.

Había tenido muchas veces invitados en la casa, sobre todo a su hermana y su cuñado con sus hijos, pero esto era diferente.

No podía dejar de imaginarse a Tomoyo Daidoji bajo el agua. Con ropa era increíble. Sin ella sería…

Sabiendo que iba a ser una noche muy larga, se dirigió a la cocina y sacó una cerveza de la nevera. No solía beber alcohol, pero esa noche necesitaba algo que le bajara la adrenalina.

Cuando la cerveza no le dio la calma que necesitaba, pensó en llamar a su hermana menor Sakura. Pero debían ser las dos de la mañana en Nueva York, así que era imposible.

También podía telefonear a su mejor amigo, Yukito, el marido de Kaho. Pero ya era un poco tarde y no quería despertarlos.

La única persona a la que le apetecía confiarse era al jefe de policía Reed. En Nevada era una hora menos que en Salt Lake y podría discutir el caso de Tomoyo con él.

El hombre mayor le recordaba a su padre, ya fallecido. Aunque era un poco absurdo, Touya quería que el policía y su esposa fueran a la falsa boda. Quizá sólo quería confirmar que había hecho lo correcto haciéndose pasar por el marido de Tomoyo.

Sin embargo, nadie contestó a la llamada. Frustrado, Touya apagó las luces de la cocina y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño para cepillarse los dientes. Cuando se fue a la cama estaba enfadado consigo mismo y alegre de no haber encontrado a nadie con quien hablar.

«Tienes que tener cuidado, Kinomoto. La mujer que está dormida en el dormitorio al lado del tuyo está empezando a importarte demasiado. No eres el mismo hombre que antes de aceptar este caso».

« ¡Tomy!».

Entró en el dormitorio sin llamar. Encendió las luces, olvidándose de que no llevaba puesto más que la parte de abajo del pijama.

La muchacha estaba dormida. Gemía terriblemente, como si no tuviera un sueño agradable.

Maldiciendo al monstruo con barba culpable de todo su temor, Touya se sentó en la cama y la llamó por su nombre para que se despertara.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par. A través de su cabello despeinado, él pudo ver que lo miraba sin reconocerlo.

—Tomy, soy Touya —dijo, echándole suavemente el cabello hacia atrás. En ese momento ella poseía una belleza casi etérea, pero fue la humedad de sus mejillas lo que hizo que el instinto de protección de Touya estallara como nunca antes—. Tenías una pesadilla.

—No… no te entiendo.

—Estás en mi casa, Tomy. ¿Te acuerdas? Te he oído gritar y he venido.

Ella parpadeó e inmediatamente después se cubrió con la sábana. Durante la lucha, el camisón azul pálido de nylon se le había enrollado y una de las mangas se le había bajado hasta el codo, dejándole la mitad de uno de los pechos al descubierto. Touya había visto suficiente para saber que no podría dormir. Nunca más.

Un ligero rubor tiñó la piel fina de Tomy.

« ¡Dios mío!».

—Ahora estoy bien —susurró, apartando los ojos.

Lo más difícil que hizo en su vida fue levantarse en ese momento de la cama. Luego se inclinó sobre ella.

—Siento haber entrado así, pero diste un grito de terror difícil de ignorar.

—Está bien, Touya. Siento haberte molestado. Desde que empezaron las cartas, he tenido muchas pesadillas. Como vivo sola no sabía que gritaba tanto.

—Puedo traerte un poco de té o chocolate caliente. ¿Te apetece?

—No, gracias. Ya estoy bien. He traído algunos libros conmigo. Leer siempre ayuda.

— ¿Estás segura? Si quieres, puedo quedarme contigo un rato.

—No —dijo, con demasiada convicción—. Ya te he creado demasiados problemas. Por favor, vete a la cama. No pasa nada.

Él tomó aliento, luchando contra las ganas que tenía de meterse en su cama y abrazarla para que no volviera a sentir miedo.

—Si me necesitas durante la noche, grita. Yo te oiré.

Tomoyo levantó los ojos hacia él. Los tenía tan oscuros en ese momento debido a las emociones, que parecían negros, en vez de amatista.

—Te prometo no molestarte más.

—No me importa.

—Pero no te molestaré —añadió, cerrando los ojos—. Buenas noches, Touya.

—Buenas noches —dijo él, apagando la lamparilla de noche.

Tan pronto como él cerró la puerta, ella tomó la novela que tenía en la mesilla. Veinte minutos más tarde, después de haber leído la misma página por décima vez, lo dejó. Apagó la luz y se metió bajo las sábanas.

Tenía el cuerpo vivo, como encendido por un fuego…

Cuando él la había mirado momentos antes, algo pareció encenderse en sus ojos. Fue como si una carga de electricidad saltara desde el cuerpo de él a su propio cuerpo, llenándola de energía.

Aunque Touya no la había tocado, excepto el pelo, ella había sentido una conexión con él tan real y vital como si se hubieran abrazado. Con aquellos pensamientos se durmió finalmente, no despertándose de nuevo hasta que oyó que la llamaban para desayunar.

Eran las nueve menos diez. Nunca había dormido hasta tan tarde, pero comprendió que después del día anterior su cuerpo necesitaba un descanso extra.

Después de levantarse y arreglar la cama, se lavó y se puso unos vaqueros y una blusa para ir a desayunar.

Cereales, huevos y un zumo de naranja, la esperaban en la mesa del comedor. Tomoyo se sentó y le dijo que todo tenía un aspecto estupendo. Afortunadamente, se detuvo antes de decirle que él también estaba estupendo. Especialmente con aquella camiseta negra y los vaqueros un poco caídos.

Era un hombre guapísimo. En ese momento recordó la imagen de él la noche anterior, cuando fue a verla a su habitación con sólo la parte de abajo del pijama.

Tomoyo terminó de desayunar con dificultad y llevó el plato al fregadero.

—Deja que yo lave los platos, por favor.

—Eso es lo que esperaba escuchar, pero los platos tendrán que esperar. He llamado a una empresa de mudanza y van a enviar una furgoneta a tu casa en cuarenta y cinco minutos. De manera que tenemos que irnos para allá inmediatamente.

—No traeré muchas cosas.

—Trae todo lo que quieras. Aquí hay sitio.

— ¿Incluso para Tigger?

— ¿Tigger?

—Es una gata callejera que viene de vez en cuando a verme para que le dé comida.

Touya esbozó una sonrisa.

—Si está allí, puedes traerla también.

—No era mi intención, Touya. Es una gata salvaje y sabe cómo sobrevivir. Pero gracias de todas maneras —dijo suavemente, frotándose las manos, antes de desviar la mirada.

Hasta ese momento, no había nada en Touya Kinomoto que no le gustara. Había estado buscando algo, cualquier cosa, que la ayudara a distanciarse de la situación.

—Ya he llamado para que desconecten tu teléfono y el gas. También he hablado con correos para que te envíen las cartas a la oficina de Foothill. Además, he dicho que, si hay algún paquete, lo abran allí, por si Hiragizawa cambia de opinión y te envía algo más. Todo eso, además, podrá ser utilizado como prueba.

Ella se alegró al saber que no iba a abrir ninguna carta o paquete de Hiragizawa nunca más.

—Touya… sé que parezco un disco rayado, pero no sé cómo agradecerte todo esto.

—Es mi trabajo, Tomoyo.

—Y es un trabajo que te pone en peligro siempre.

—No siempre. Y si quieres saber la verdad, es inevitable que me guste vivir siempre al límite del peligro.

— ¿Inevitable?

—Así es. ¿Has oído hablar de una empresa de aparatos de seguridad llamada CG Productos de vigilancia, Inc.?

— ¿Que era de micrófonos ocultos y cosas así?

—Exacto. Mi abuelo, Masaki, y su hermano, fundaron una empresa de productos y aparatos para tareas de vigilancia y seguridad. Años después, el ejército contrató a la empresa. Ésta creció enormemente y mi padre y mi tío siguieron engrandeciéndola. Cuando mi hermana Sakura y yo nacimos, la empresa se había hecho nacional y tenía oficinas en todo el país.

Tomoyo estaba fascinada.

— ¿Quieres decir que tu empresa hacía maletas que explotaban como en las películas de James Bond?

— ¿Puedes imaginar lo maravilloso que era para dos niños pequeños jugar a espías con todo tipo de aparatos?

—Creo que sí. Es algo que también me habría gustado a mí. Por un corto período de tiempo yo quise ser chico, porque veía que ellos jugaban a cosas más divertidas. Eso me duró hasta el quinto curso de primaria.

Touya y Tomoyo se miraron, divertidos por la conversación.

—Cuando fuimos adultos, Sakura quería seguir inventándose aparatos.

— ¿Por ejemplo?

—Pues la verdad es que hay todo tipo de cámaras que no podrías ni imaginar. Si estás interesada, tengo folletos. Puedes devorar su contenido.

— ¿Así que ella inventa y tú utilizas sus invenciones?

—Más o menos. Hoy mi hermana es la directora ejecutiva de la empresa y yo soy su principal accionista, pero tengo mi vida propia y estoy satisfecho con ello. ¿Así que te das cuenta ahora de que no hay nada noble en mi trabajo? No imagines intenciones altruistas. Yo soy bastante egoísta, de otra manera estaría en Nueva York con mi familia, ayudando a mi hermana en el negocio familiar. Puedes llamarme la oveja negra.

Tomoyo deseó saber muchas más cosas sobre su vida. Hablaba de su familia, pero ¿qué había de la mujer de su vida? Seguramente, un hombre como Touya Kinomoto tendría a alguien. Y no sólo eso, Tomoyo imaginaba que no habría mujer en el mundo que no cayera en el hechizo de su carisma.

— ¿Me quieres decir que mientras permaneces aquí clandestino hay otros aspectos de tu vida que están siendo marginados?

—Puedes decirlo así —murmuró, entrecerrando los ojos y mirándola a la boca.

—Bien, si te merece la pena… Tú eres un hombre un poco extraño. Lo único que puedo decir es que doy gracias al cielo por que haya gente como tú, deseando dejar a un lado su vida para ayudar a alguien.

Touya puso las manos en las caderas. Ella tragó saliva ante la imagen de aquel hombre que tenía frente a ella.

—Agradezco tu bien intencionado comentario, Tomoyo. Y ahora sigamos con nuestro asunto y vayamos en seguida a tu apartamento.

Ella asintió, pero era difícil poner freno a sus emociones.

—Tendremos que sacar todas las cosas y darle las llaves al casero. ¿Vamos ya?

Cuando salieron hacia el garaje, Touya llevaba una bolsa colgada al hombro.

— ¿Qué llevas en la bolsa? —preguntó Tomoyo, después de subir al coche, mientras él abría la puerta del garaje por control remoto.

—Unos cuantos aparatos que instalaré en tu apartamento mientras hacemos la mudanza. Si Hiragizawa intenta entrar, lo grabaremos.

—Me imagino que tu casa está llena —dijo ella, mirando el perfil poderoso.

Sólo se escuchaba el ruido del motor.

— ¿Touya? —insistió ella, al ver que no le contestaba.

—Como bien sabes, ayer noche gritaste y te escuché sin necesidad de ningún aparato —el hombre parecía leer con increíble facilidad los pensamientos de ella—. No me sorprendió. Esperemos que empieces a sentirte segura conmigo y a dormir sin pesadillas.

—Lo siento —murmuró, sintiéndose culpable.

—No vuelvas a decir eso de nuevo —le advirtió—. Si eso te hace sentirte mejor, estaba trabajando en tu caso —respondió él, saliendo del garaje.

—Si eso es cierto, ¿a qué hora te fuiste a la cama?

—Cuando lo necesité. No te preocupes por mí.

—Crees que Eriol vendrá pronto, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Sé que estás trabajando por intuición, pero tengo la sensación de que no hay otra manera de hacerlo en este momento. Por favor, dime toda la verdad, es mejor que estar pensando en lo que me ocultas.

—De acuerdo. Un colega de Nueva York, del departamento de policía, ha hecho algunas investigaciones. Recibí un fax a las tres de la madrugada. Eso me confirmó que, cuando te escribió la primera carta, prefirió llamarte Tomoyo porque es un nombre francés y él había pasado tiempo en Bretaña.

Touya hablaba con voz seria y pensativa.

—Parece ser que un tal Eriol Hiragizawa, de Indiana, hizo un viaje por España, norte de África y Francia en 1992, con Voyager Tours. Bretaña estaba en el itinerario. En el otoño de 1994, mientras vivía en Tennessee, hizo un viaje por Sudamérica con Sunburst Tours. También sabemos que en 1989, cuando vivía en Oklahoma, hizo un viaje a la costa de California con otra agencia de viajes.

— ¿Ha vivido en todos esos lugares?

—Así es. Cada vez con un trabajo diferente. Algunas veces en ferrocarriles, otras veces llevando un camión o en una empresa de plantas.

— ¿Y qué piensas? —preguntó Tomoyo con impaciencia.

—Creo que hace esos viajes para buscar mujeres. Evidentemente, nunca ha tenido éxito, a juzgar por la cantidad de veces que se ha cambiado de domicilio y trabajo. También me pregunto si habrá acosado con cartas antes a otras mujeres.

—Me pongo enferma de pensarlo.

—Yo creo que ese hombre es un desequilibrado. Por eso no quiero arriesgarme. Quiero investigar todas las posibilidades. Ahora creo que entiendes por qué quería que te cambiaras a mi casa inmediatamente. Ya ha dejado Madison, y todavía no le han podido encontrar. Es muy importante tenderle una trampa ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Pero, por favor, déjame a mí y olvídate de todo.

Ella asintió, pero las sospechas de él la dejaron pensativa.

Horas después, cuando sacaron todo de la casa, fueron a hablar con el casero. Tomoyo pensó que Touya la llevaría de vuelta a su casa para luego irse él a trabajar. Cuando se lo dijo, él la miró con expresión perpleja.

—Tú eres mi trabajo.

Tomoyo tuvo que admitir que desgraciadamente eso era verdad.

Poco después se subieron al coche de nuevo.

— ¿Dónde vamos a comprar el vestido de novia? —preguntó él.

— ¿Ahora mismo?

—Claro. También tenemos que encargar la tarta, la comida y las flores. Tengo que conseguir un frac y un pianista que toque la música ritual durante la ceremonia.

En circunstancias normales, solía ser la novia la que se encargaba de todos los preparativos. El novio, en teoría, esquivaba toda la organización y aparecía en el último momento para dar el sí.

Pero con Touya, Tomoyo se sentía inútil.

«Pero eres una estúpida, Tomoyo. Estás preocupándote demasiado, cuando no es una verdadera boda. No te vas a casar con Touya Kinomoto. Y no puedes permitirle que se dé cuenta del efecto que todo esto está teniendo sobre ti».

—Me imagino que podemos ir a un centro comercial de la ciudad a buscar el vestido. En cuanto al frac, hay un lugar en South Temple donde los alquilan. Podemos pararnos allí de camino.

—Sé el lugar exacto. Vayamos.

En quince minutos llegaron a la tienda que Tomoyo había dicho. Touya no tardó mucho tiempo en elegir de entre varios estilos, el frac que le quedaba mejor. Ella lo miró entonces relajadamente, ya que tenía la excusa perfecta.

El entusiasmo de la muchacha fue tal que el hombre del local no pudo evitar una sonrisa amplia.

A Touya tampoco le pasó desapercibida la emoción que acompañó a las exclamaciones de Tomoyo, pero no dejó que sus pensamientos comenzaran a divagar. Furiosa consigo misma, ella permaneció en silencio cuando Touya acordó que tuvieran el frac listo para la mañana de la boda. Cuando todo estuvo arreglado, se dirigieron hacia la ciudad. Si Touya se preguntaba por qué estaba tan silenciosa, no dijo nada. ¡Menos mal!

El departamento de novias del centro comercial de la ciudad tenía todo tipo de vestidos actuales. Pero para su sorpresa, a Touya no le gustó ninguno.

—Creo que hay una tienda de trajes de novia en Third South. Vayamos allí —propuso, sin preguntarle su opinión.

Tomoyo la conocía. Era una boutique con trajes de los diseñadores más famosos. Una tienda para gente con dinero.

—No entiendo… —dijo ella, mientras volvían hacia el coche.

—Ninguno de esos vestidos realza tu belleza —fue la explicación de él, dejando a Tomoyo muda—. Quiero un vestido más adecuado para ti.

Una vez en la tienda, Touya se dirigió a la dependienta.

— ¿Tiene un vestido de corte sencillo, sin adornos extraños, algo austero y discreto?

La mujer mayor observó el rostro y el cuerpo de Tomoyo. Si pensaba que era extraño que el novio estuviera allí y eligiera el vestido de la novia, en vez de verlo el día de la boda, no lo demostró.

—Ya sé qué vestido les va a gustar. Vengan por aquí.

Tomoyo no tuvo otra elección que seguir a la mujer al probador, dejando a Touya con un brillo de satisfacción en los ojos y una sonrisa en los labios.

—Ese novio suyo tiene un gusto exquisito —dijo la mujer momentos después, llevando en las manos un vestido blanco de crepé—. Es usted una mujer afortunada. El diseño es un Rimini original. Los italianos saben cómo vestir a una mujer. Éste pertenece a una pasarela privada de la colección _Madonna de la Pietá_.

Mientras hablaba, Tomoyo fue quitándose la ropa. Finalmente dejó que la mujer la ayudara a ponerse el vestido metiéndoselo por la cabeza.

Cuando pudo respirar de nuevo, se miró al espejo y contuvo el aliento incrédula. El traje era de lo más sencillo. Le recordó a un traje de Juana de Arco que había visto en Francia. El escote redondo, las mangas largas y la caída hasta el suelo, daban a Tomoyo un aspecto de pureza y virtud.

—Y éste es el toque final —continuó la mujer, poniéndole una mantilla que le llegaba a los pies, hecha de tul muy fino con los bordes de encaje.

—Es perfecto —dijo una voz masculina—. Me lo llevo.

Todavía mirándose en el espejo, los ojos sorprendidos de Tomoyo se encontraron con los de Touya. El modo en que la miraba, la repentina inmovilidad de su cuerpo duro y delgado hizo que todo el cuerpo de Tomoyo temblara.

Nada más que la dependienta se hubo ido, Tomy se volvió ruborizada hacia Touya.

—Este vestido va a costar una fortuna.

—No te preocupes por ello.

Ella levantó la barbilla con gesto desafiante.

—Está por encima de mis posibilidades —aunque en realidad, le encantaba. Ese era el vestido que llevaría cuando se casara de verdad. Llevarlo a una falsa ceremonia sería un sacrilegio.

—Como sabes, soy un hombre con dinero y puedo pagarlo —replicó él, visiblemente irritado.

Por todo lo que le había contado, ella sospechaba que su familia tenía dinero, pero la revelación la irritó.

—Desgraciadamente, yo no puedo. Como soy yo quien te ha contratado, tendremos que ceñirnos a mi presupuesto.

—Estoy de acuerdo en eso, menos en lo que se refiere a este vestido. Como la dependienta ha dicho, ha sido hecho para ti. Puedes guardarlo y usarlo para cuando te cases con tu verdadero marido.

Al decir aquellas palabras, una corriente eléctrica pareció pasar entre ellos. Ella sintió un dolor extraño en la región del corazón. De alguna manera, no podía imaginarse a ningún otro hombre para aquel papel. Ni aunque viviera cien años…

—No, Touya.

—Ya está decidido —dijo, con voz firme—. Y ahora, si te das la vuelta, te desabrocharé los botones para ahorrarle el trabajo a la dependienta. Tenemos prisa.

Nota de la autora: que les dije tenemos un Touya celoso y posesivo como siempre y una tomoyo casi igual a ella espero que me dejen review y actualizare pronto lo prometo, se despide de ustedes está loca gatita .


	4. Chapter 4

_Lo prometido es deuda aquí está el cuarto capítulo, como les comente la novela no es mía es una adaptación de Rebeca Winters VIVIENDO CON UN EXTRAÑO los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco lo son espero que les guste como a mí_

_Capítulo 4 _

Touya sabía que Tomoyo no iba a hacer una escena en la tienda. Al fin y al cabo, la dependienta no tenía la culpa de nada.

Como un robot, Tomoyo se quitó la mantilla y se dio la vuelta sumisa. Tembló cuando las manos de él tocaron los botones forrados de satén y fueron poco a poco desabrochando. Cuando llegó a la cintura, los dedos disfrutaron de la suavidad de su piel, hasta encontrar la barrera de sus braguitas de tela fina, que contenían el calor de su cuerpo.

El perfume que emanaba de ella llegó a él como algo vivo. Touya contuvo el aliento ante el impulso absurdo de quitarle el vestido y todas las barreras que impidieran a sus ojos hambrientos ver aquel cuerpo.

Touya no tenía por qué estar tan cerca de ella, no tenía por qué estar buscando cualquier excusa para tocarla.

« ¿Qué estás haciendo en un probador de señoritas, desnudando a una mujer que te ha contratado para que la cuides, Kinomoto?».

¡Dios santo! Un minuto más, y Tomoyo iba a necesitar protección contra él. El recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido en mitad de la noche incrementó su estado de confusión.

De repente, apartó las manos de su piel y se separó.

—Te esperaré fuera —murmuró.

El deseo de enredar sus manos en aquel cabello negro que caía sobre sus hombros desnudos era casi palpable. Tenía que salir de allí antes de hacer algo imperdonable. —Me… me cambiaré en seguida.

—Como no necesita arreglos, le diré a la dependienta que nos lo llevamos ahora mismo —añadió, antes de salir del probador.

Sin darle la oportunidad de responder, la dejó sola, respirando entrecortadamente para intentar calmarse.

Después de decir a la dependienta que se cobrara el traje de su tarjeta, sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y llamó a Yukito.

Aquella mañana temprano había tenido una larga charla con su amigo sobre el caso de Tomoyo. Terminaron la conversación diciendo que se venían aquella noche para cenar. Para hacer todo más creíble, quería que la gente lo viera con Tomoyo en lugares públicos.

A la cena también iría Kaho, así que prometía ser una noche divertida.

Antes de lo que esperaba, Tomoyo apareció, lista para ir a otro lugar. Dejaron la tienda y se encaminaron una vez más al coche.

— ¿Conoces alguna pastelería buena? —preguntó él, después de encender el motor.

—Sí, la pastelería Becker's. Sus tartas de boda son famosas. Está en South Temple, a unas manzanas del lugar donde hemos visto el frac. La familia Becker es amiga de mi familia. Él escapó de Alemania con su madre cuando era muy pequeño. Decidieron venirse cuando vieron cómo los nazis disparaban a un grupo de judíos detrás de la tienda que teman allí. La madre hizo un bolsillo en el forro del abrigo del niño y metió allí el dinero. Salió del país en el tren, escondido entre los equipajes.

Touya la escuchaba atentamente. Todo lo que Tomoyo decía o hacía llamaba su atención. Pensaba en cómo habría sido capaz de vivir sin conocerla.

«Olvida tus fantasías, Kinomoto. No eres libre para soñar, ¿recuerdas? Otra persona te posee, en cuerpo y alma».

—Recuérdame en otro momento que te cuente cómo escaparon mis padres de Japón. Es bastante parecido.

—Me encantaría oírlo —dijo entusiasmada.

Esa muchacha mostraba una sinceridad y un entusiasmo por todo que era imposible no olvidarse del trabajo.

Para su sorpresa, el famoso señor Becker estaba allí, trabajando en el horno. Cuando supo que Tomoyo estaba en la tienda con su prometido, salió vestido de blanco y estrechó las manos de Touya.

El caballero, de hablar suave, estuvo una media hora con ellos. Después de prometerles una tarta especial, que sería su regalo de boda, pasó todo el tiempo hablando de historias de refugiados con Touya.

Cuando Touya supo que parte de la familia de Becker vivía cerca, los invitó a que asistieran a la boda. Esto hizo que los ojos amatistas de tomoyo sonrieran encantados.

Touya descubrió que le gustaría arreglar las cosas sin implicarse demasiado, pero le era imposible.

Enfadado por sus recurrentes pensamientos, dio las gracias al señor Becker y salieron de la tienda.

—Tengo hambre.

—Yo también —admitió Tomoyo.

—Vayamos a comprar unas hamburguesas antes de ir a la floristería. Luego sugiero que vayamos a casa a descansar un poco para la cena de esta noche.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

« ¡Dios, qué boca tan bonita tenía! Necesitaba probarla».

—Kaho, mi secretaria, es la esposa de mi mejor amigo, Yukito Tsukishiro. Nos han propuesto que cenemos juntos para celebrar nuestro compromiso.

Ella hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, luego miró hacia otra parte.

—Yo… no creo que sea necesario llegar tan lejos.

Touya sabía que ella podía rechazar el plan, pero no se quiso dar por vencido.

—Es importante que hagamos bien las cosas. Cualquier cosa que no resulte creíble puede estropear todo. No necesito recordarte que Hiragizawa puede llegar en cualquier momento, si es que aparece.

Touya notó que la muchacha se quedó inmóvil.

—Tenemos que comportarnos exactamente igual que si de verdad nos hubiéramos comprometido, Tomy. Créeme, si esta boda fuera real, Yukito insistiría en que cenáramos juntos para celebrarlo.

Touya pensó entonces que también su hermana y su cuñado querrían hacerlo, y decidió que tenía que llamar cuanto antes y explicarle que un cliente iba a estar en su casa viviendo por tiempo indefinido.

Si Sakura llamaba por casualidad y oía la voz de Tomoyo, pensaría que Touya estaba viviendo con una mujer y lo mantenía en secreto. Eso arruinaría la fama de Touya, el soltero rompecorazones de la familia Kinomoto. Una fama que le había ayudado bastante en su trabajo como miembro de la CIA.

También podría hacer daño a Sakura y a su marido, Shaoran. Y él no podía permitir que eso ocurriera. Para su hermana menor era su ídolo. Siempre lo había admirado y querido, y el hecho de tener que mantener en secreto sus relaciones con la CIA ante él, había supuesto siempre un serio problema para Touya.

No podía imaginar tener que mantener un secreto así ante su esposa e hijos, y por eso había decidido vivir solo.

Sin darse cuenta, miró hacia la mujer encantadora que tenía al lado. Vivir en una mentira con una mujer sensible como Tomoyo Daidoji, poner su vida y la vida de sus hijos en peligro, sería impensable. Nunca haría algo así.

Lo que más le sorprendía era pensar en la posibilidad de casarse con ella. « ¿Pero cuánto tiempo hacía que la conocía?». Gimió al darse cuenta de que ninguna mujer lo había impactado tanto.

¿Qué le había pasado para decidir hacerse pasar por su marido? Le había dado una serie de razones importantes a Tomoyo para que vivieran juntos, pero esas razones no lo disculpaban en absoluto. Para su consternación, aquellas mismas emociones parecieron acrecentarse aquella misma noche de sábado, mientras llevaba al objeto de todos sus problemas hacia el Empire Hotel, en el centro de la ciudad.

Ella se había puesto un vestido ceñido de seda de color azul grisáceo y el pelo recogido en un moño, al estilo de Grace Kelly, la famosa actriz americana que terminó casándose con un príncipe verdadero.

Todos los ojos, tanto masculinos, como femeninos, se clavaron en Tomoyo cuando entraron en el vestíbulo para encaminarse al ascensor. Cuando llegaron a la planta de arriba, y se detuvieron a observar la vista de toda la ciudad, Touya vio cómo Yukito miraba con la boca abierta a Tomoyo. Kaho, también parecía sorprendida, aunque reaccionó a tiempo y se abrazó a su marido para no avergonzar a Touya ni a su cliente.

—Tomy —murmuró Touya al momento, apretando el codo de ella con su mano—. Te voy a presentar a mis amigos Kaho y Yukito.

—Encantada —les dijo, sonriéndoles a ambos—. Estaba deseando conoceros. Especialmente a ti, Kaho.

— ¿De veras? —preguntó intrigada—. ¿Y por qué?

—Ayer estaba tan asustada cuando telefoneé, que no sabes cuánto me alivió el hecho de que me dijeras que hablarías con uno de los detectives acerca de mi caso. Eso supuso mucho para mí, Kaho.

— ¿Qué te había dicho, kaho? —Intervino Touya—. Nunca debes subestimar el papel que juegas en la oficina.

—Gracias —respondió ella, agradecida.

Yukito no podía quitar los ojos de Tomoyo, ni siquiera cuando el maître los guió a su mesa cerca de la ventana.

Mientras leían el menú, Touya pudo adivinar los pensamientos de su amigo y casi sintió pavor de encontrarse a solas con él. Sabía que Yukito le pediría un informe completo, y él no estaba todavía en condiciones de dárselo.

Touya no parecía demasiado interesado por la comida. Más bien parecía estar atento a su acompañante. Estaba bellísima y le hubiera encantado saber lo que pensaba cuando dirigía la mirada hacia él, después de que hiciera algún comentario para llamar su atención.

Los Roof eran una de las mejores bandas de música de la ciudad. Cuando salieron al escenario para tocar, Touya se levantó de inmediato. Lo cierto era que difícilmente podría haber aguantado más tiempo sentado sin abrazar a esa mujer.

No sabía si ella querría bailar, pero sin preguntarle, echó hacia atrás la silla de ella, obligándola a acompañarlo. Ese gesto exagerado llamó la atención de todos, y especialmente, la de Tomoyo, pero ya habría tiempo de preocuparse por eso.

Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era satisfacer el deseo que esa mujer había despertado en su aletargado cuerpo.

Pero mientras se movían por la pista de baile, pudo darse cuenta de que ella luchaba por no acercarse demasiado a él. No podía decir si lo hacía para protegerse a ella misma o a ambos.

Estaba seguro de que el deseo que él sentía era en realidad mutuo, ya que podía sentir el latido de la sien de ella contra su mejilla y se había fijado en que Tomoyo respiraba entrecortadamente.

Ante cualquier movimiento de sus manos, el cuerpo de ella reaccionaba de inmediato. Touya tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no apretarla contra él de modo que la carne de ambos se fundiera en una sola.

— ¿Te importa prestarme a tu pareja un momento? —Les interrumpió Yukito—. Me gustaría bailar con ella y mi mujer quiere hablar contigo.

Touya sabía por qué su amigo estaba haciendo eso, e incluso más tarde, podría llegar a agradecérselo, pero en ese instante sintió ganas de pegarle un puñetazo.

A regañadientes, se retiró de la pareja. Si no hubiera sido porque sabía que Yukito estaba locamente enamorado de Kaho, nunca le habría dejado sustituirlo en el baile. Después de volver a la mesa, se sirvió otra copa de champán. Kaho permaneció en silencio, aunque su mirada era suficientemente significativa.

Con cierto sentimiento de culpa, apuró la copa, buscando tranquilizarse y después la dejó bruscamente sobre la mesa, lo que hizo que Kaho lo mirase asombrada.

— ¿Estás bien, Touya?

—Sabes perfectamente que no.

—Es encantadora —pareció leer sus pensamientos.

—Es mi cliente —replicó él.

—Pero ella es una mujer y tú eres un hombre, además de un detective. Podrías olvidar por un momento todos esos grandes ideales que hacen que te admiremos y disfrutar un poco.

«Estás más cerca de la verdad de lo que crees, Kaho, y haría lo que dices de ser un simple detective privado, pero es que no lo soy».

No tuvo tiempo de responderle porque Tomoyo y Yukito estaban ya acercándose a la mesa después de que acabara su baile.

Kaho se levantó de pronto de la mesa.

— ¿Quieres acompañarme al baño, Tomoyo?

—Iba a preguntarte lo mismo.

Touya no sabía si le apetecía quedarse a solas con Yukito, ya que a su amigo le encantaba entrometerse en todos sus asuntos.

— ¿Desde cuándo conoces a esa mujer? —preguntó Yukito, mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

—Ya lo sabes.

—Es cierto, pero lo que no sé es desde cuándo os miráis ambos de esa forma.

— ¿Eso crees, Yukito? —preguntó Touya, que estaba empezando a enfurecerse.

— ¿Qué te sucede? Deben ser los nervios de antes de la boda.

—Para tu información, te diré que va a ser una ceremonia falsa.

— ¿Sí? ¿Seguro que no quieres que se convierta en una boda legal?

—Cállate, Yukito.

—Conozco un sacerdote que estará encantado de casaros de verdad.

—Os advierto que hemos vuelto, por si os interesa —dijo Kaho, interrumpiéndolos.

Touya se levantó de la silla.

—Me alegro, porque nos tenemos que ir —dijo Touya, sin ni siquiera mirar a Tomoyo, que estaba fijándose en la copa de champán vacía de Touya. Ella no había tocado la suya.

De pronto, Tomoyo se excusó y se dirigió al ascensor. Touya la siguió, dejando solos a los otros dos.

—La próxima vez, espera a que te acompañe, Tomoyo. Se supone que estamos comprometidos. No debes olvidarte de eso.

—No me he olvidado. Pero creía que tenías prisa en salir y decidí acelerar las cosas.

« ¡Qué idiota eres, Kinomoto!».

—Te lo agradezco. Esto es nuevo para ambos. Pero recuerda que mañana no deberás separarte de mí.

—Hablando de mañana —dijo ella, cuando llegaron al coche algo después—, debería de ponerme a trabajar dentro de unas pocas horas. El domingo no suele haber nadie en la oficina y espero varias llamadas telefónicas.

—De acuerdo. Iré contigo.

Ella movió la cabeza.

— ¿Es necesario? Quiero decir que siempre hay un guardia de seguridad de servicio. No quiero distraerte de tu trabajo.

Touya pensó que quizá Yukito y él mismo se habían equivocado, y el único que se estaba viendo envuelto por una atracción personal, era él. Eso le puso triste, casi furioso.

—Creí que ya estaba claro que estoy trabajando para ti.

—Pues no iré a la oficina en ese caso.

—Seguramente, tu trabajo es tan importante como el mío.

—Así es, pero no quiero que dejes de hacer otras cosas sólo por protegerme a mí —comenzó a acalorarse también ella.

—Eso es cierto y, si este caso dura más de lo que yo creo, llegaremos a un acuerdo para resolver eso.

— ¿Te refieres a que me lleve el trabajo a casa?

—Exacto. Seguro que no hay ningún problema en convertir la habitación libre en una oficina para ti. Pero mañana, yo iré donde tú vayas.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella, después de un largo rato.

Luego se volvió a quedar en silencio. Touya se había dado cuenta de que era una mujer callada y eso le gustaba. Aunque lo cierto era que le gustaba todo en ella.

Al día siguiente, fueron a la fiesta muchas personas que él no conocía. Ella iba de su brazo, impresionando a todo el mundo con su belleza.

También fueron dos investigadores privados con dos acompañantes para pasar desapercibidos. Touya los presentó como viejos amigos suyos.

Antes de que la fiesta terminase, Kaho propuso que las personas que estaban avisadas, sacasen los regalos que habían llevado para Tomoyo y Touya. Tenían que ser regalos que recordasen momentos importantes del pasado.

Primero sacaron los regalos para Tomoyo. Había fotografías del instituto, de un viaje a México, unos discos viejos de baile y varios objetos más que la hicieron reír y llorar.

Todo el tiempo, Touya estuvo a su lado, comportándose como cualquier prometido lo habría hecho. Incluso llegó a olvidarse por momentos de que todo eso era parte de una farsa. Y se dio cuenta de que para todo el mundo iba a ser un matrimonio real.

Con ese pensamiento, Touya se sintió un poco culpable de haberla dicho que si no aceptaba su plan, tendría que buscarse otro detective. También le había dicho que, después de casarse, su vida volvería a la normalidad.

Miró a su alrededor y se fijó en que todas las caras reflejaban la felicidad que la gente sentía. ¿Cómo se sentirían cuando descubrieran la verdad?

«Has trabajado para la CIA durante demasiado tiempo».

Después de tantos años mintiendo, no era extraño lo poco que le había costado montar esa trama para capturar a Eriol Hiragizawa, sin contar con lo que pudieran pensar Tomoyo ni sus amigos. Hasta entonces, él había pensado que todo lo que hacía se podía justificar en nombre de la justicia.

—Ahora te toca a ti, Touya —anunció Kaho, sacándole de sus tortuosos pensamientos—. Creo que Eric tiene algo para ti.

Uno de los detectives que Touya había invitado, que era un conocido bromista, se levantó y le dio un paquete. Por el parpadeo de sus ojos, Touya dedujo que no le iba a gustar lo que había dentro del paquete.

Touya sintió la mirada de Tomoyo clavada en él mientras desenvolvía el regalo. Levantó la tapa con cuidado de que nadie más pudiera ver lo que había dentro.

Un lirio.

En otras circunstancias podría haberse reído con la broma, pero en ese instante, sintió que se le revolvía el estómago mientras cerraba la tapa.

—Me temo que tendré que censurar el contenido —consiguió decir, mientras acercaba a Tomoyo hacia él—. Te diré luego lo que es —le susurró al oído.

Luego, la besó sonoramente en la boca ante la expectación que habían levantado.

Ella se sonrojó y todo el mundo comenzó a silbar y a aplaudir.

El regalo de Yukito salvó el momento. Un pase caducado a una conocida estación de esquí, como recuerdo de su deporte favorito. Eso hizo que alguien comentara que los próximos Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno se celebrarían en Utah.

Al terminar la fiesta, y mientras volvían a casa en el coche, Tomoyo demostró que no se había olvidado del regalo de Eric, el detective privado.

— ¿Puedo ver qué hay en la caja?

—No me acuerdo de dónde la puse.

—En el bolsillo de tu traje.

—Es una cosa privada.

—No soy ninguna chiquilla.

«Claro que no».

—Tomy, no me gustaría estropear esta maravillosa tarde. Tus amigos son encantadores.

—También lo son los detectives que invitaste.

—Entonces, permíteme que no te haga cambiar de opinión.

— ¿Quieres decir que el regalo que Eric te hizo podría cambiarla?

—Quizá.

—No me gustan las mentiras, Touya.

Agarró con tal fuerza el volante que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

Ella le sacó el paquete del bolsillo con un movimiento rápido. Y ya que parecía estar decidida a saber que había dentro, Touya no la detendría.

— ¿Es algún tipo de juguete obsceno del que no he oído hablar?

«Ella te está dando una oportunidad, Kinomoto».

—No, no creo que lo sea —contestó con voz ronca.

Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo sacaba el lirio de la caja. Después escuchó el inevitable grito de ella.

Notas de la autora: lamento actualizar hasta hoy pero prometo subir dos capítulos por cada fin de semana hasta que termine lo prometo, y sobre todo agradezco sus reviews si se me van las patas gracias a **anneyk **por hacerme ver mi error pido disculpas por eso de antemano, y cambiando de tema espero que les guste la historia, se darán cuenta que Touya cada día ama mas a nuestra querida tomoyo, espero que me dejen sus review se despide está loca gatita.

PD: agradezco también a Mama Shmi, paolka, Alianneyk, y todos aquellos que pasan a leer y no dejan review, ahora si adiós.


	5. Chapter 5

_Como se los prometí aquí está el capitulo cinco, donde la boda es más que inminente espero llenar las expectativas de todos(a), pues Touya aunque testarudo y terco es celoso como el solo lo sabe ser, sin llegar a caer mal, espero sus comentarios y nos leemos luego los dejo con la historia._

_Capítulo 5 _

—Y… os declaro marido y mujer. Touya, puedes besar a la novia.

Aunque el sacerdote que había oficiado la boda era Phil, un detective privado, Touya tuvo dificultades para recordar que la ceremonia no era real. Al besarla se dio cuenta de que, igual que la noche anterior, ella colaboraba de buen grado. Parecía que comenzaba a confiar en él y sus labios respondieron con pasión a la presión de los de él.

Touya había advertido a Tomoyo que la ceremonia debería ser convincente y no le estaba decepcionado. Pero en ese instante, a medida que el beso se iba haciendo más profundo, Touya se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error, ya que el deseo se iba extendiendo por todo su cuerpo.

Enfadado consigo mismo, se separó de ella y respiró hondo para intentar relajarse. Se fijó en el color que cubría las mejillas de Tomoyo. Ella no era tan inexperta como para no darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Touya se fijó en la expresión del rostro de Yukito. El se había dado cuenta también.

— ¿Puedo ser el primero en felicitar a la novia? —preguntó Yukito, tratando de ayudar a su amigo a sacar de un momento algo embarazoso.

—Estás radiante —dijo entusiasmada Kaho, que estaba abrazada a Yukito.

Y era cierto, el rostro de Tomoyo estaba resplandeciente.

De nuevo, Touya experimentó una punzada de culpa. El había planeado todo y no podía permitirse tener errores. No pensó en ningún momento en su propia debilidad y ahora era demasiado tarde para cambiar de estrategia. De manera que Tomoyo sería su esposa por un tiempo indefinido. Todo iba de acuerdo con el plan, excepto…

Afortunadamente no estaban solos, sus amigos estaban allí, negándoles la posibilidad de cualquier pensamiento sombrío. Los padres de Tomoyo, seguidos por Nakuru y Kero y todos los invitados, les dieron sus mejores deseos.

Kero, ignorante a la verdad, llegó el primero a la mesa donde estaba colocado el banquete. Su hermana le tuvo que advertir que el novio y la novia serían los que cortaran la tarta.

Mientras que Sid, uno de los detectives privados, hizo algunas fotos, Touya condujo la mano temblorosa de Tomoyo. Luego, unos ojos amatistas sonrieron segundos antes de que un enorme trozo de tarta penetrara en la boca sorprendida de Touya.

De nuevo, la risa de Tomoyo, totalmente espontánea y natural, conseguía destruir las murallas defensivas que él había construido alrededor de su persona.

Dejándose llevar por el momento, puso él también un trozo de tarta en la boca de ella, dándose cuenta de la blancura de sus dientes.

—Tienes que besarla para la foto —gritó Kero desde un rincón. Todo el mundo rió.

— ¿Estás lista? —preguntó en un susurro.

— ¿Y tú?

Tomoyo esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa antes de darle el beso más apasionado que jamás le habían dado, quizá como venganza de la noche anterior. Todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir y reírse y, de nuevo, Touya tuvo dificultades para creerse que todo era parte de una farsa.

—Pero antes tienes que limpiarme.

—Sí, señor.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y ella limpió las mejillas y la boca llena de tarta.

Sin decir nada, Touya tomó una servilleta y comenzó a limpiar a Tomoyo, maravillado de la forma delicada de la barbilla, de los rasgos puros de su rostro. Era su hermosa Madonna. Así la llamaba él secretamente después de verla con el traje de novia.

Reconociendo que estaba en una situación peligrosa, terminó y se volvió rápidamente, gimiendo y lamentando que la intimidad que iba a disfrutar se limitara a la ceremonia.

Cuando dejaran aquel lugar, minutos después, ella sería de nuevo el cliente que él había jurado proteger.

Tomoyo tuvo que disimular su enojo cuando Touya anunció que iba a salir aquella noche. Era ridículo tener sentimientos de cualquier índole. Él era únicamente un detective privado contratado.

Ésa no era su noche de bodas.

Aquellos días de vida en común eran parte de la farsa para que Touya pudiera hacer su trabajo. Ella notaba su impaciencia.

—Lyle está fuera vigilando, no tienes que preocuparte por nada.

—No estoy preocupada —dijo, demasiado alegremente—. Es que después de las doce estoy siempre terriblemente cansada. Creo que voy a acostarme.

—Muy bien. Te veré por la mañana. Duerme todo lo que quieras. Estás de luna de miel hasta el próximo lunes en que tendrás que ir a trabajar.

Los acontecimientos de aquel día habían borrado todos los pensamientos en la mente de Tomoyo. Incluso la imagen de Eriol Hiragizawa había desaparecido durante los minutos en que Touya la había besado, haciéndola sentir un placer inmenso por todo su cuerpo. Sin saber cómo, la había hecho ser consciente de su femineidad, la había hecho sentirse viva de una manera nueva.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, revivía de nuevo la pasión de aquel momento hasta casi dejar de respirar.

Lo que había experimentado con Touya explicaba perfectamente por qué había rechazado la proposición de Scott hacía dos años.

La atracción física entre Touya y ella era el ingrediente que faltaba en la relación con Scott.

Sin duda, Touya había besado a otras mujeres con la misma pasión. Le había contado que nunca antes había tenido que pasarse por marido y ella lo creía, pero imaginaba que sí habría tenido varias relaciones.

Imaginaba también la existencia de una mujer especial, alguien importante para él que lo esperara todas las noches al llegar cansado del trabajo. El pensamiento de que pudiera estar interesado en otra mujer no era asunto de Tomoyo. «No tenía ni siquiera que sentir curiosidad por lo que él hacía después de su trabajo».

Pero no podía fingir desinterés, no cuando reconocía que él era una persona especial.

Tomoyo siempre había imaginado que un pediatra o cualquier otro médico tenían un trabajo más duro y durante más horas, pero cuatro días con Touya la obligaban a cambiar de opinión sobre bastantes cosas. Particularmente sobre sí misma.

Ella siempre había querido ser un chico.

Tomoyo se echó el pelo hacia atrás con impaciencia, al tiempo que reconocía su ingenuidad al pensar que podría dormir aquella noche. Decirle a Touya que estaba cansada había sido una mentira tremenda. Necesitaba hablar, necesitaba a Nakuru.

Se tocó el pelo nerviosa, mientras marcaba los números, preguntándose cuándo se le iba a meter en la cabeza que no había sido una boda verdadera.

— ¿Hola?

— ¿Nakuru?

— ¡Tomy! Llevo todo el día queriendo terminar de hacer todo para poder tener un poco de tiempo y que hablemos. Creo que tienes un grave problema, querida, y no me refiero al maníaco que te persigue.

—Te das cuenta de todo.

—Touya Kinomoto no es un hombre que pase desapercibido. Cuando un hombre así se mete en tu vida, cambia todo lo que piensas que sabes sobre las relaciones entre un hombre y una mujer. Lo único que te puedo decir es que tengas mucho cuidado. Su encanto me ha afectado incluso a mí.

Era inútil engañar a Nakuru.

—Él está haciendo su trabajo simplemente y yo, lo único que puedo hacer es intentar que él no se dé cuenta de lo que siento.

—Creo que va a ser un poco difícil.

—Lo sé —gimió—. ¿Cómo me puede pasar algo así? ¿Justo en este momento?

—No lo sé. Algunos hombres no te piden permiso. Simplemente aparecen.

Tomoyo se quedó pensando en el comentario de su amiga.

— ¿Nakuru? Al salir de casa de mis padres, Touya me sugirió la posibilidad de que Kero y tú os vayáis a California con tus abuelos, mientras tus padres vuelven, para estar a salvo de Eriol Hiragizawa.

—Ese hombre piensa en todo, pero espero que no tenga que ser así. Oh, Tomy… ¡Quién iba a pensar que nuestro viaje se convertiría en una pesadilla!

—Sin Touya, desde luego no sé lo que habría hecho.

—Es un hombre increíble. Si él no puede solucionar para siempre lo de Eriol, nadie podrá. Desde mi punto de vista, es el número uno de los mejores.

—Lo sé, Nakuru. Y ahora te dejo, te llamaré mañana.

—_Ciao _—dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Hizo una llamada a sus padres y se acostó, aunque pasó una noche bastante intranquila debido al hombre que dormía en el dormitorio contiguo.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Touya se marchó a trabajar, ella se dispuso a limpiar el polvo y pasar la aspiradora. Sería la primera vez que justificara su presencia allí ya que, hasta ese momento, ambos habían estado muy ocupados con los preparativos de la boda.

Mientras limpiaba, recordó la conversación que había tenido con Nakuru. Estaba tan concentrada, que no oyó el teléfono.

Anteriormente, Touya le había explicado que ese número sólo lo sabían un reducido número de personas. Casi todas las llamadas iban directamente a su despacho y tenían que hablar con Kaho primero.

Si eso era cierto, sería Touya llamando desde su teléfono móvil para decirle algo importante. ¿Habría atrapado la policía a Eriol?

— ¿Hola?

—Hola, Tomoyo.

La manera íntima en que el hombre la saludó, utilizando su nombre completo con un acento indudablemente occidental, hizo que su sangre se helara en las venas.

Colgó el teléfono inmediatamente y luego buscó el número de Lyle. Le temblaban tanto las manos que el teléfono móvil se le cayó de las manos.

— ¿Tomy?

—Oh, Lyle… Ven corriendo. Creo que Eriol Hiragizawa ha intentado llamarme. Me asusté tanto que colgué enseguida.

—Tranquila, Tomy. Voy a pedir un sustituto para que se quede en mi puesto. Si era él, probablemente volverá a llamar. Tú intenta entretenerlo a ver si conseguimos grabar la llamada. Puede darnos pistas importantes. Y ahora, enviaré rápidamente a alguien para que esté contigo.

La boca de Tomoyo estaba tan seca, que no podía hablar.

— ¿Tomy, me oyes?

—Sí.

—No te preocupes. Esto es lo que estábamos esperando. Trata de mantenerlo el mayor tiempo posible en el teléfono.

—De acuerdo.

Colgó y miró fijamente al otro teléfono.

¿Cómo era posible que Eriol hubiera conseguido el teléfono privado de Touya? La muchacha comenzó a temblar sin poder evitarlo. Cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar, sabía que iba a desmayarse, pero tenía que hacerlo. Lyle le había dicho que era la única manera posible de atraparlo.

Conteniendo el aliento, levantó el auricular.

— ¿Hola?

— ¿Tomoyo? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Se me cayó el teléfono y se desconectó.

— ¿Adivinas quién soy?

—Sí.

—Eres demasiado inteligente para tu bien —dijo, con una risa que la hizo estremecer—. Creí que estabas asustada y que por eso habías colgado. Tu marido sabe demasiado y, probablemente, te ha contado todo tipo de tonterías sobre mí.

— ¡No! Es… eso no es cierto. Por supuesto que no estoy asustada.

—De acuerdo. Te perdono, pero tengo que ser sincero. Creí que mentías sobre tu boda. ¿Cómo es que no me lo habíais dicho antes?

Había pasado un minuto, si pudiera retenerlo un poco más…

—Era un asunto personal.

—Todo el mundo lo sabe ya. Me imagino que sabes que ambos estáis en un grave aprieto.

—Esperaba que te alegraras por nosotros —contestó ella, apretando el auricular.

—Me habría alegrado si no me lo hubieras dicho tan de repente. ¿Cuáles son tus flores favoritas, Tomoyo?

El cuerpo de Tomoyo comenzó a quedarse frío.

—No tengo ninguna en especial.

—Bueno, te enviaré un ramo. ¿Te apetecen rosas amarillas para un amor caprichoso? No, creo que sea mejor rosas rojas, de amor verdadero. Debe ser un amor verdadero para casaros de esa manera. Además, es lo menos que puedo hacer sin estar allí, aunque lleguen tarde.

«Rosas», repitió mentalmente Tomy, paralizada de terror. — ¿Pasa algo, Tomoyo?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pareces enfadada. Siento si mi llamada te ha molestado.

—No, no es eso.

—Estás mintiendo, Tomoyo, pero imagino que es por tu marido. Salúdalo de mi parte y dile que estoy de camino. Ahora adiós, Tomoyo.

— ¡No! ¡No cuelgues!

Pero sonó un clic y la línea quedó en silencio.

Mientras dejaba el auricular en su sitio, escuchó la puerta de la entrada.

— ¿Lyle? —gritó histérica.

—No, soy Touya.

— ¡Touya! —gritó, corriendo hacia él.

En la puerta aparecieron Touya y Deke. Tomoyo abrazó al primero y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Touya se quedó consolándola e hizo un gesto a su colega para que fuera a su despacho y se ocupara de todo.

Hiragizawa era astuto. Touya no podía imaginar cómo demonios había conseguido la dirección nueva de Tomoyo, y mucho menos el teléfono privado de Touya, cuando sólo su familia y la gente con la que trabajaba tenían acceso a él. O eso era lo que pensaba.

No le extrañaba que Tomoyo, que hasta entonces había aceptado la situación con madurez y sensatez, se desesperara.

—Me… me ha dicho que estás en un grave aprieto, Touya —murmuró, luchando contra el llanto—. Nunca debí haber llamado a tu empresa. Ahora tú también estás en peligro y no podría soportar que te pasara nada por mí.

La preocupación de ella por él lo emocionó profundamente. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, la abrazó con fuerza y acarició su pelo en un intento de darle ánimos.

«Error número ciento uno», pensó Touya para sí.

Y es que otra cosa que no podía borrar de su mente era la sensación exquisita de aquel cuerpo contra el suyo, su perfume y su cabello sedoso. Estaba tan absorto en aquellas sensaciones, que no se dio cuenta de que Deke había salido de su despacho y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—No era Hiragizawa, tranquilo —murmuró en un susurro el hombre, con una sonrisa curiosa.

Aliviado y satisfecho de que Hiragizawa no hubiera encontrado todavía su paradero, Touya de repente volvió a la realidad.

— ¿Tomy? Deke dice que no era Hiragizawa.

— ¿Qué? —gritó sorprendida, con los ojos húmedos.

—Vayamos al despacho y veamos qué es lo que te ha asustado tanto.

Cuando Tomoyo se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos todavía en su pecho, un color rojizo le tiñó las mejillas. Con un movimiento brusco se retiró de Touya, como subrayando el deber de mantener la relación en un nivel profesional.

Sin decir nada, Tomoyo se dirigió al despacho, luego se quedó en pie mientras Touya ponía en marcha la grabadora.

Touya cerró los ojos en un gesto de impotencia, cuando la voz de Shaoran su cuñado llenó la habitación.

Se había olvidado de llamar a su hermana y explicarle todo.

Dejó la grabadora en marcha hasta que se oyó la voz de Tomoyo suplicando que no colgara, a continuación paró la cinta y miró a Tomoyo.

—Era mi cuñado.

— ¿shaoran? Pero su voz…

— ¿Parecía la de Hiragizawa?

—No lo sé. Nakuru y yo no solíamos hablar demasiado con él. Ha sido sobre todo las cosas que me ha dicho y cómo me las ha dicho. También me ha llamado Tomoyo, y nadie me llama así.

—Es perfectamente entendible. Incluso sabiendo que es mi cuñado he sentido miedo cuando te ha preguntado qué tipo de flores te gustan. La casualidad de su llamada y que te hablara de rosas, a parte de la manera en que te ha hablado, habría convencido a cualquiera de que era Hiragizawa quien estaba al otro lado del teléfono.

Ella enterró el rostro entre las manos, tratando de recuperar la compostura. Finalmente miró a Touya.

—Pensé que nadie de tu familia estaba enterado de nuestra situación.

—Yo también lo pensaba.

«Todo el mundo lo sabe ya». Eso significaba que todos en la familia lo sabían. Que la familia de Naoko lo sabía. Tenía que llamar rápidamente a su operador en la CIA e informarle.

—Alguien de la empresa debe de haber hablado. Probablemente Eric.

Eric, el alemán que sabía dos idiomas, era sin duda uno de los mejores investigadores privados, pero hablaba demasiado y hacía bromas peores que las que hacía Sakura.

Eric y la hermana de Touya, Sakura, se habían conocido en un viaje de éste a Salt Lake. Desde entonces, Eric había estado en Nueva York dos veces en casa de Sakura y Shaoran.

—Sabía que mi hermana llamó ayer al despacho y habló con Eric, que estaba sustituyendo a kaho para que pudiera venir a la boda. Eric nunca habla de los casos con nadie, ni siquiera con Sakura. Pero me imagino que le diría a mi hermana que me había casado de repente.

Touya imaginaba perfectamente la conversación entre ambos: «Te juro que es verdad, Sakura. Tu hermano Mayor Touya se ha casado con una americana. No hay ni una gota de sangre italiana en sus venas. Tienes que venir un día para celebrarlo. Trae un par de botellas de nuestro vodka siberiano favorito».

Desgraciadamente, con las risas y bromas, Eric no tenía idea de lo que su chiste podía producir en Tomy, sin contar con que Touya había estado a punto de que le diera un infarto al enterarse por Lyle de la llamada.

Para empeorar las cosas, Tomoyo, pensando que shaoran era Hiragizawa, no había negado en ningún momento la boda. Si shaoran no estaba seguro de que Touya estaba casado al principio, cuando terminó la llamada estaría convencido debido a los comentarios de Tomoyo.

En otras circunstancias, Touya habría encontrado la situación graciosa, incluso se habría reído con ellos.

Pero no había nada gracioso en aquel caso. Y para colmo, cuando había pensado en la boda falsa, le había parecido la estrategia más acertada, pero eso había sido antes de conocer a Tomoyo…

Touya había conocido montones de mujeres atractivas en su trabajo, tanto clientes como agentes de policía o en la CIA, pero nunca había sentido una atracción tan poderosa. Por supuesto que Tomoyo era guapa, pero como otras muchas. No podía haber imaginado que su mera presencia produjera en él aquel tumulto de sensaciones.

Aunque había habido varias mujeres en su vida, Touya siempre las había separado del trabajo. Consideraba la relación entre un detective y su cliente intocable y nunca había roto la regla.

¡Maldita sea! No sabía cómo iba a hacerlo, pero mientras seguía intentando atrapar a Eriol Hiragizawa era de vital importancia distanciar la relación con Tomoyo Daidoji.

Ella lo miró con una expresión horrorizada.

—Tu hermana piensa que tu matrimonio es real.

Touya se estremeció al darse cuenta de que ella tenía los mismos problemas por esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Y es real, mientras que dure nuestro trabajo —respondió él—. Si no lo hacemos así, toda la operación fracasará. Olvídate de sakura y de shaoran. Yo iré ahora al despacho y hablaré con Eric y mi hermana. ¿Te quedarás tranquila?

—Sí, claro —mintió.

—He pasado por correos y no hay nada de Hiragizawa —dijo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Luego se detuvo—. Disfruta de las bromas que recibes —añadió.

¿Bromas?

Herida por la brusquedad de su tono y la desaparición repentina de él, no tuvo tiempo de darle las gracias por haber ido a eliminar sus miedos.

Poco después se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error fatal al correr a sus brazos. Cualquiera que hubiera visto la escena habría pensado que ella era una esposa que necesitaba el cariño de su marido.

Se quedó unos minutos reflexionando sobre el tema y terminó por lamentar la imposibilidad de ese comportamiento impulsivo. También entendió que hubiera desaparecido tan rápidamente para dirigirse a su trabajo. Ella, además, lo avergonzaba estúpidamente delante de sus compañeros de trabajo.

¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer él que correr en dirección opuesta?

Avergonzada por su conducta, decidió no demostrar sus miedos con él de nuevo. ¡Nunca más!

Tomy decidió apartar los problemas momentáneamente y tomó un montón de cartas que había en la mesilla del vestíbulo.

Sabiendo que Eriol Hiragizawa no era el hombre que había llamado minutos antes, se sentía bastante tranquila. Desgraciadamente, cuando se sentó a leer las cartas procedentes de varios amigos de los que habían ido con ella a Europa, no pudo evitar una sensación desagradable en el estómago.

Al parecer, cuando Eriol no había tenido éxito con Alan y Maureen, sus mejores amigas del grupo, había empezado a acosar a todas las chicas que le dejaban su dirección. Finalmente, todos habían intentado proteger a Tomy y advertirle que él estaba ansioso por saber sus señas. Por supuesto, Eriol se había dado cuenta y se había puesto furioso.

Mientras reflexionaba sobre ello, reconocía que a los ojos de la ley, Eriol no había hecho otra cosa que llamar a varias personas para obtener su número de teléfono. Los chicos en la universidad hacían cosas parecidas.

Pero ninguno de ellos se parecía a aquel hombre y le enojaba saber que había llamado a gente para obtener su teléfono.

En ese momento agradecía más que nunca a Touya que la ayudara a apartarse de él. Sabía que nunca sería capaz de pagarle por lo que había hecho y lo que iba a hacer por protegerla.

Hasta que atraparan a Eriol Hiragizawa, lo único que tenía que hacer era olvidarse de sus sentimientos y apartarse de Touya.

«Si piensas que puedes hacer alguna de las dos cosas, Tomoyo, estás completamente loca».

Notas de la autora: que tal, les dije que le gustaría, sobre todo la forma como Touya la protege aunque no estén casados de verdad, Tomoyo también no quiere dar su brazo a torcer esperemos que pronto cedan un poco los dos, y si ya leyeron la historia original, notaran que tuve que hacer un pequeño cambio con respecto a los hermanos pues no hay hermanas en la historia pero tenía que poner a sakura como la terca hermana de Touya si no, no tiene chiste bueno los dejo y espero pronto sus review y actualizare pronto prometido.


	6. Chapter 6

Aquí estoy de nuevo, la historia no es mía es tan solo una adaptación de una novela de _Rebecca Winters _ en la cual tan solo la adapte a sakura card captor que tampoco es mía, con mis personajes favoritos y pareja favorita que son tomoyo y Touya espero les agrades, se darán cuenta que Touya sigue sin querer dar su brazo a torcer. Jejeje los dejo con el capitulo nos leemos al final .

_Capítulo 6 _

—Buenas tardes —saludó Kaho, al ver aparecer a Touya—. ¿Cómo está hoy el jefe?

—Al jefe le gustaría poner las manos encima a Eric por hablar a mi hermana Sakura de mi matrimonio.

—No me extraña que Eric pueda hacer algo así, pero me temo que tendrás que esperar. Está en una furgoneta de vigilancia en el apartamento de tu esposa. ¡Oye, te encuentro demasiado gruñón para estar recién casado!

—Lo siento, Kaho. Creo que estoy cansado.

— ¿De verdad?

Aunque él no había hecho nada malo, la sonrisa de ella le hizo sentirse culpable.

—Es encantadora, Touya. Yukito dice que no te culparía sí…

—Puedo imaginarme exactamente lo que tu marido dice —interrumpió Touya, antes de que pudiera terminar.

No le importaba que ella hiciera bromas. Era una mujer estupenda y llevaba trabajando con él casi desde que se abrió la empresa, ayudándolo mucho cuando ésta fue ampliándose. En ese momento, era la persona alrededor de la cual trabajaban una docena de detectives. Sin ella, la empresa habría fracasado, pero no soportaba cualquier broma sobre Tomoyo.

— ¿Qué novedades hay?

—Tu fama ha crecido hasta el punto de que hay demasiado trabajo.

— ¿Es decir, que tenemos trabajo para estar a flote otros dos meses?

—Muy gracioso, Touya. La verdad es que estaba pensando pedir un aumento. Creo que es una buena ocasión, ya que vas a ponerte de buen humor cuando leas los faxes que hay en tu mesa.

— ¿De quién?

—De muchas personas. De oficiales de las fuerzas armadas, de policías, jefes de policía, detectives, gobernadores, del Despacho de Abogados del Estado, felicitándote por el trabajo que hiciste para capturar a los hermanos Moffat. ¿Hace falta que yo también te felicite o espero a que los hayas leído todos?

—Yo soy quien debería de arrodillarme ante ti por hacer que las cosas funcionen aquí. No podría trabajar sin ti.

—Seguro que sí podrías, pero un halago así siempre es agradable escuchar.

—Lo digo sinceramente. Y ahora, dime si hay alguna llamada importante.

—Ninguna.

—Mi hermana no ha llamado, ¿no?

—No. Pero el jefe de policía Wilson sí. Dejé su número de teléfono en tu mesa.

A Touya le caía muy bien el agente Wilson. No había sido capaz de olvidar la última conversación con él:

—Gracias por venir a hablar esta mañana a los agentes de la academia, Touya. Nunca hemos tenido nadie de tu experiencia y tu calibre para animarlos de la manera en que tú lo has hecho. Hoy me siento orgulloso de llevar el uniforme, orgulloso de tener el privilegio de conocerte y de haber trabajado contigo en el caso de los hermanos Moffat.

—Yo te digo lo mismo, Wilson. Eres una persona estupenda. Siempre que tu mujer y tú queráis, podéis venir a casa unos días. A medio kilómetro tengo una pista de golf que se llama Monte Olimpo. Si mueres, irás al cielo.

—Es mejor que ocurra en servicio.

—No dejes que nada te ocurra. Seis meses y te jubilarás, Wilson.

—Iba a decirte lo mismo, el problema es que sólo tienes treinta y ocho años y mereces todavía fundar una gran familia. ¿Cómo es que todavía no ha ocurrido?

En aquel momento, Touya le había dado la respuesta de siempre: estaba demasiado ocupado para tener familia. Desde que trabajaba para la CIA nunca había pensado seriamente en una familia. Hasta ese momento.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

Touya se volvió bruscamente a tiempo de ver que Yukito se acercaba a recepción y le daba a su mujer un sonoro beso. Finalmente, levantó la cabeza y miró a Touya con ojos brillantes.

—No me digas que la luna de miel se ha acabado tan pronto —dijo, con ironía.

—Me temo que nunca ha habido luna de miel.

—Por eso estás tan gruñón —se burló Kaho.

Yukito hizo un ruido con la boca, todavía abrazando a su esposa.

—Ha salido en los periódicos toda la captura de los hermanos Moffat. Sé que tú eres el responsable, así que he decidido pasarme por aquí para comer contigo y que me cuentes los detalles.

Touya pensaba que el motivo principal de Yukito era escuchar algo más sobre Tomoyo Daidoji. Un tema tabú que tenía que esquivar si quería mantener la cordura.

—Me encantaría, pero tengo que revisar cosas importantes del caso Hiragizawa. Sin embargo, tienes mi permiso para llevarte a comer a Kaho. Podemos cenar los tres el fin de semana.

— ¿Por qué no dices los cuatro?

—Lo siento, ni siquiera me he dado cuenta. De todas maneras ella es un cliente, nada más. Aunque ahora se supone que estamos de luna de miel y tenemos que estar solos.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Lo digo.

Yukito puso una mano en el hombro de Touya, en un gesto que se reserva a un hermano. El cariño era mutuo. —Intentemos vernos a solas antes de que la semana se acabe.

En ese momento, Touya pensó que tenía buenos amigos allí y que Salt Lake se había convertido en su verdadero hogar. No podría decir el momento exacto en que había ocurrido, pero era agradable.

Iba a ser duro tener que dejar todo de nuevo para irse a Sudamérica cuando le avisaran.

Cuando Kaho y Yukito se marcharon, volvió a su despacho y empezó a revisar varios documentos que le iban a tener entretenido el resto del día. Desgraciadamente, le costaba concentrarse. Sabiendo que Tomy estaba en casa sola, él también quería estar allí, hacerle compañía y cenar juntos. Luego, pasar la noche.

«Sabes que no es posible. Te está gustando demasiado. Por eso vas a quedarte en el despacho hasta tarde y vas a pedir que te traigan una pizza».

Se levantó de la mesa y fue a la cocina a prepararse un café, luego miró a los faxes, mientras esperaba a que Deke le informara de las novedades en la unidad móvil. Cuando volvía al despacho, oyó que alguien entraba.

— ¿Touya?

Deke tenía el instinto de un perro sabueso, pero sólo se ponía nervioso cuando encontraba algo verdaderamente importante.

Touya sintió que la adrenalina comenzaba a subirle.

—Aquí estoy.

—Tu presentimiento era acertado. Eric ha encontrado una furgoneta con matrícula de Wisconsin aparcada en el hotel West Capítol —informó, entrando con una bolsa al hombro.

Touya tuvo una sensación agridulce. Agria porque Eriol Hiragizawa seguía existiendo. Dulce porque le daba ánimos saber que sus presentimientos seguían siendo fiables y no lo abandonaban, especialmente en este caso que estaba llegando a ser el más importante de su carrera.

—Oh, Touya, si llegamos a esperar un día más, lo habríamos perdido. Me gustaría patentar tu radar y jubilarme.

Touya esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—Pon el video primero. Luego escucharemos la grabación.

Deke se colocó frente al televisor, y comenzó a sacar la cinta.

—Cuando fuimos a quitar las cámaras del apartamento de Tomoyo, encontramos un gato muerto en el patio. La cinta ha recogido todo.

Indudablemente era Hiragizawa.

Touya notó un dolor en el estómago. Tomy adoraba a ese gato y era mejor no decírselo. En lugar de ello le compraría otro, a ser posible igual. Con suerte, podría pasar por cachorro de Tigger.

—Hiragizawa dejó la ventana del dormitorio derecho abierta. Sus huellas están por todas partes. La cámara filmó esto mientras él husmeaba por el apartamento.

La imagen del hombre de barba que miraba a la ventana correspondía a las fotos que Tomy le había dado para llevar a cabo el trabajo de investigación.

— ¡Ese hombre no tiene respeto por nadie ni nada que se encuentre en su camino!

—exclamó Touya, con un suspiro.

Deke hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—Fue esta tarde. El casero podía haberlo sorprendido en cualquier momento.

—Un pervertido de ese calibre tiene un cerebro muy particular y sólo se mueve con un motivo —murmuró Touya, mirando las imágenes que la cámara sin cable había filmado en el dormitorio.

Touya no pudo evitar quedarse inmóvil al imaginar que Hiragizawa hubiera sorprendido a Tomy en la cama durmiendo. Si no se hubiera ido a su casa…

— ¿Quién está detrás de él?

—Eric y Jon. Me imagino que llamarán en cualquier momento.

—De acuerdo, escuchemos ahora el sonido. Deke tenía razón. La cinta había grabado la dolorosa muerte del gato, algunos murmullos y luego los ruidos que Hiragizawa había hecho al forzar la ventana. También la voz.

—Sabías que iba a venir. Eres más inteligente que las demás…

Touya miró a Deke con las pupilas dilatadas. Luego puso de nuevo la cinta desde el principio.

—…que iba a venir. Eres más inteligente que las demás. Te has escondido…

Touya apagó la grabadora.

—Hubo otras, lo sabía —dijo con rabia.

— ¡Oh, cielos!

—Hiragizawa se dedica a perseguir chicas jóvenes que conoce en los viajes, luego trabaja para conseguir dinero para hacer otro nuevo viaje —teorizó Touya—. Sólo Dios sabe lo que hace cuando consigue mantener relaciones con ellas.

—Veré lo que puedo encontrar —dijo Deke.

—Empieza en Tennessee.

—De acuerdo.

Touya escuchó el resto de la cinta.

—Vas a lamentar lo que me has hecho. También Nakuru.

Al escuchar el nombre de Nakuru, Touya se puso rígido.

— ¿Deke? Voy ahora mismo al despacho del jefe de policía Bayless. Tenemos muchos cargos contra Hiragizawa: allanamiento de morada, matar animales, acoso por correo, persecución. Quiero que ese pervertido esta noche duerma en prisión y su furgoneta sea confiscada. No va a molestar a nadie más.

—Yo te ayudaré —replicó Deke, en el momento en que su teléfono sonaba.

Touya se volvió desde la entrada, al oír el silencio de Deke.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

Deke puso la mano sobre el teléfono celular. —Jon ha seguido a Hiragizawa hasta la gasolinera y luego le ha perdido por completo. Espera que Eric siga detrás, pero no sabe nada de él.

La imagen de Nakuru sola en casa de sus padres hizo que Touya reaccionara bruscamente.

—Di a Jon que vaya a casa de Nakuru Akizuki y espere mi llamada. Luego quiero que la llames a ella. Hiragizawa sabe dónde vive y seguro que va hacia allí en este momento. Dile que no haga preguntas, que busque a su hermano y se vaya a mi casa ahora mismo. Lyle estará vigilando y los dejará entrar. Si llama mi espo…

Touya se dio cuenta demasiado tarde del desliz. Deke era demasiado educado para no recordarle que no estaba casado en realidad.

—Llamaré a Tomy y le avisaré de que van para allá.

—De acuerdo.

Touya marcó el teléfono de su casa y esperó.

— ¿Hola?

— ¿Tomy? Soy Touya.

—Estaba esperando tu llamada —dijo, con un suspiro de alivio—. ¿Hay algún…?

—Sí —interrumpió él, sabiendo que le había salido demasiado tenso. Por razones extrañas del destino, se estaba implicando demasiado en aquel caso y era incapaz de evitarlo—. Hiragizawa ha entrado en acción, Tomy.

No le extrañó el silencio que siguió a continuación. El hecho de que Hiragizawa estuviese en Salt Lake era una noticia que debería de impactarla, y lo peor era que le habían perdido la pista, aunque confiaba en que Eric lo encontraría de nuevo.

—Tenemos fotografías suyas. También hemos grabado su voz, así que ya existen pruebas contra él. Escúchame atentamente, Tomy. Ahora que Hiragizawa ha dado señales de vida, no quiero que Nakuru esté sola, así que irán a casa enseguida. He dado órdenes a Lyle de que los deje entrar.

— ¿Sabe Kero lo que está ocurriendo? —preguntó ella, después de un tenso silencio.

—No estoy seguro. He decidido dejar a Nakuru que decida si quiere decírselo o no.

—Has hecho bien. ¿Piensas que si Hiragizawa no puede encontrarme, irá a por Nakuru?

Touya prefirió no contestar.

—No te preocupes, mis hombres lo están siguiendo. Pero mientras tanto, prefiero no arriesgarme, así que Nakuru dormirá en tu habitación. Tú pasarás tus cosas a mi habitación para que Kero no sospeche nada. El chico dormirá en el sofá-cama de mi estudio y nosotros ya veremos más tarde cómo dormimos.

—Muchas gracias por todo. Eres una buena persona, Touya Kinomoto.

—No me tienes que dar las gracias. Es mi trabajo.

—No, eso no me lo creo. Tu trabajo de detective no te obliga a albergar en tu casa a Kero y Nakuru y quiero darte las gracias desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.

—No tienes que darme las gracias, Tomy.

—Iré preparando todo. ¿A qué hora llegarás?

—Depende de cómo se desarrolle todo. Es posible que no vaya a casa esta noche.

«Eso sería lo más prudente, sin duda», pensó Touya.

— ¿Touya?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Y quién va a cuidar de ti?

No sabía cómo iba a terminar todo el asunto. Ella era un cliente. Y él corría cada vez más peligro de olvidar eso.

—Yo me cuidaré. Buenas noches, Tomy.

«Kinomoto, eres un estúpido».

—Hola.

—Hola.

—Creo que no deberíamos de tener más reuniones como la de esta noche en la cocina.

Tomy sonrió, con la mirada fija en los ojos de su amiga. Ambas se habían quedado charlando hasta las cuatro. Luego se habían acostado, pero por lo que parecía ninguna de las dos había conseguido descansar.

— ¿Tú tampoco has dormido?

—No, por suerte Kero no ha tenido ese problema.

—Eso se debe a que no sabe lo que está pasando. Creo que hiciste bien al no contarle nada.

—Es una suerte que le caigas tan bien. No he tenido que insistirle para que nos viniéramos contigo.

—Eso se debe a que se lleva muy bien con Touya —dijo para sí Tomy, aunque Nakuru la oyó—. Por cierto, Touya volvió a llamar y me dijo que si tardaban en atrapar a Eriol, lo mejor sería que sacases a Kero del colegio y os fuerais a California a pasar una temporada a casa de tus abuelos.

—Ellos estarán encantados de que los vayamos a visitar. Al que no le gustará tanto es a mi jefe. Este año me he tomado ya cinco semanas de vacaciones, pero qué le vamos a hacer…

—Será lo mejor para todos.

—Algún día pensaré el modo de pagarle a Touya todo lo que está haciendo por nosotros. A veces lo veo como un caballero, con armadura y todo.

—Así lo veo yo también, Nakuru. Y eso comienza a darme miedo.

— ¿Por qué?

Tomy apartó la mirada.

—Porque es un detective privado que está haciendo su trabajo. A veces me pregunto si habrá alguna mujer en su vida. De ser así, ella tiene que ser alguien excepcional.

—Tú eres alguien excepcional.

—Gracias, Nakuru. Pero ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Le pregunté si estaba casado y me dijo que no, pero es posible que sea divorciado o que ella se muriese y él no se haya recobrado todavía.

—Quizá sea soltero.

—La verdad es que no sería extraño. Touya es demasiado… —Tomy no terminó la frase.

—Demasiado masculino —aventuró Nakuru—. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero creo que no deberías descartar que vuestro matrimonio continúe después de que él atrape a Eriol.

—Nuestro matrimonio es una farsa.

—Pero él te gusta. Y no hay nada malo en eso. Por fin has conocido a alguien que merece la pena, y eso es estupendo.

—Yo soy sólo un cliente para él. Ya me lo ha dejado claro en varias ocasiones. Créeme, Nakuru, la atracción no es mutua.

—No puedo creerte. Cuando te besó en la boda, salían chispas alrededor vuestro.

—Teníamos que conseguir que pareciese real —la voz de Tomy resonó en la cocina—. Además, te estás olvidando de algo muy importante.

— ¿De qué?

Se miraron fijamente la una a la otra.

—De que tú aún no te has recuperado de la muerte de tu prometido. ¿No es cierto que te sigas acordando de Yue?

—Sí, es cierto —admitió Nakuru.

—Pues estoy segura de que él se sigue acordando también de alguna mujer. Si no, ¿por qué habría abandonado Nueva York? Allí vive su hermana Sakura, y por lo que sé, las cosas le iban de maravilla. Seguro que abandonó la costa este para olvidar algún romance que no funcionó y yo necesito un hombre sin pasado.

—Todo el mundo tiene un pasado.

—Eso es cierto, pero no todo el mundo ha tenido un amor desgraciado que le ha dejado marcado como a ti con Yue. Además, Touya no es un hombre normal. ¿Qué mujer podría conseguir retenerlo?

Tomy se tuvo que callar por la emoción.

— ¿Por qué no cambiamos de tema? —Dijo por fin, cuando se recuperó—. Podrías despertar a Kero mientras preparo el desayuno.

— ¡Yo también quiero!

Al oír la voz de Touya, Tomy se sobresaltó, preguntándose si habría escuchado todo lo que estaban diciendo.

Sintió cómo el rostro se le acaloraba.

—No me había dado cuenta de que estabas en casa.

—Es que acabo de entrar.

Pero Tomy sabía que eso podía no ser cierto y que él hubiera escuchado el final de su conversación con Nakuru.

Luego se fijó en que, aunque pareciese imposible, Touya todavía estaba más atractivo sin afeitar. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando fijamente y apartó la vista bruscamente.

—Buenos días, Nakuru. Me alegro de veros ya instalados aquí.

—Yo también —respondió ella, en un tono cariñoso—. Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente lo que estás haciendo por todos nosotros.

—Tonterías, es mi trabajo.

Al igual que Tomy, Touya no sabía cómo iba a poder pagar a Touya lo que estaba haciendo por ellos. Pero parecía que los tres tenían un acuerdo tácito de no hablar de eso cuando Kero estaba cerca.

—Voy a ver qué hace el chico —Touya pareció leer los pensamientos de Nakuru—. Vosotras, quedaos charlando. Es posible que no os volváis a ver en una temporada. Aunque esperemos que Eric llame pronto con buenas noticias.

—Espero que tengamos que irnos a California —susurró Nakuru, una vez él había salido de la cocina.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿Qué crees que quiero decir? Lo mejor que puede sucederte es que sigas aquí todo el tiempo que puedas.

—Nakuru, me parece que te estás olvidando de que tarde o temprano tendré que pagarle por todo esto. Voy a estar arruinada durante mucho tiempo.

—Pues me da la impresión de que él no está demasiado preocupado por el dinero. Además, tú no has visto lo que yo.

— ¿Ya empiezas otra vez con los misterios?

—Tomy, no te estás enterando de nada. Me fijé en que te estaba mirando de un modo especial, y cuando él se dio cuenta de que le había descubierto, salió de la cocina. Tendrías que haberte dado cuenta…

—Buenos días —interrumpió la conversación Kero.

Nakuru abrazó a su hermano cariñosamente, de un modo que seguramente gustaba a Kero, aunque no dijera nada.

Touya entró detrás de él y abrazó por sorpresa a Tomy.

—Buenos días, señora Kinomoto. Ahora que ya estoy afeitado, tengo que saludarte como es debido.

Tomy creyó que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho cuando él inclinó su cabeza hacia ella y la besó apasionadamente.

— ¿Qué tal estás? —preguntó una vez se separó de ella—. Yo he pasado una larga noche. Me alegro de estar de vuelta a casa. Te echaba de menos.

Ella sabía que todo eso era mentira. Touya estaba actuando delante de Kero y ella no mostró ningún entusiasmo ante sus comentarios. Decidió que de ahí en adelante mantendría la relación en un nivel meramente profesional.

—Touya dice que todavía están viviendo su luna de miel —susurró Kero a Nakuru.

—Así es, y nosotros estamos en medio —contestó Nakuru, también en voz baja.

—Todo el mundo a la mesa —dijo Tomy, escapando de un nuevo intento de besarla de Touya—. El desayuno está listo.

—Tengo que llamar al trabajo. Lo haré desde tu cuarto, si no te importa, Tomy.

—Claro que no.

— ¡Hmmm! —exclamó Kero, después de acabar con el quinto crepe.

—Di que sí, Kero, lo mejor que hay es la comida casera. Me parece que me va a gustar la vida de casado.

— ¡Tomy es la mejor! Tienes que hacerle a Touya alguna de tus especialidades. Ya verás cuando te haga alguno de esos platos de comida mexicana…

— ¿De veras? —Preguntó Touya—. Me encanta la comida mexicana. Mi familia es mitad italiana y lo que más solía comer cuando estaba en el este era pasta, así que ahora prefiero probar otras cosas.

— ¿Cómo es que no te has casado hasta ahora? —preguntó Kero con la boca llena.

Tomy jamás se habría atrevido a preguntarle eso.

—Porque no he tenido tiempo hasta este momento.

—Nakuru cree que es porque te enamoraste de Tomy y no querías vivir con nadie que no fuera ella.

—Eso es cierto. Tomy y yo nos conocimos siendo todavía unos adolescentes y no pudimos hacer nada para evitar separarnos cuando mis padres decidieron mudarse. Hay ciertas separaciones que pueden cambiar la vida de las personas.

Tomy estaba asombrada de la facilidad con la que ese hombre mentía.

— ¿No querías tener hijos?

—Ahora sí quiero —dijo Touya, mientras se echaba caramelo sobre el último crepé.

Tomoyo farfulló algo para sí, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba a por un vaso de agua.

«Para, Kero, por favor. No podré aguantar esta sesión de preguntas y respuestas por más tiempo».

—Quieres mucho a Tomy, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí —ella sintió que él buscaba sus ojos, pero no podía mirarlo sin traicionar sus sentimientos—. Nos queremos mucho el uno al otro, ¿verdad, cariño?

Tomoyo asintió.

—Tenéis suerte. El prometido de mi hermana se mató en un accidente de coche y ella no ha vuelto a quedar con nadie.

—Eso es porque no ha encontrado al hombre adecuado que le haga olvidar el pasado.

—Últimamente la llama un tal Pete, pero ella siempre me hace decirle que no está en casa.

—Eso es normal cuando has amado mucho a una persona. Seguro que su prometido era un gran tipo.

—Sí, era genial.

—Bueno, le llevará tiempo olvidarse de él. Quizá sí que le guste ese Pete, y lo que sucede es que tiene miedo de perderlo también a él. Es probable que todavía no esté preparada para enamorarse de nuevo.

Kero miró a Touya extrañado. Era evidente que él no había pensado en eso.

— ¿Tú crees?

—Es probable. Las mujeres son unos seres extraños.

— ¡Ya lo creo!

Tomoyo estaba escuchando la conversación, preguntándose si Touya estaría hablando de sí mismo. ¿Habría perdido a alguien? ¿Tendría miedo de enamorarse de nuevo? No sabía qué pensar.

— ¿Tienes novia, Kero?

—No.

—Yo tampoco tenía ninguna a tu edad. Tenía otras cosas en las que pensar. Me lo pasaba muy bien con mi hermana sakura.

—A mí me encantaría tener un hermano.

—Bueno, hoy me tienes a mí. ¿Qué te parece si bajamos al sótano y te enseño la colección de cámaras que tengo?

— ¡Estupendo!

—Pues, vamos.

Antes de levantarse, Touya la miró de un modo que Tomoyo casi se desmaya.

—El desayuno estaba delicioso, señora Kinomoto —le dijo, y después la besó, sin que ella se lo esperase.

Después de que salieran, Tomy se llevó los dedos a la boca. Todos esos besos y abrazos eran fingidos, para que Kero se creyera que eran de verdad un matrimonio feliz. Y su actuación había sido magnífica. Touya se había ganado completamente a Kero.

Tomoyo tuvo el presentimiento de que sería un padre estupendo. Igual que era un marido perfecto. «Sólo que tú no eres su verdadera esposa, Tomy, así que no te olvides de ello».

Él era sólo un detective que había contratado para protegerse de ese loco, e iba a tener que estar pagando sus honorarios durante el resto de su vida.

«Este cuento no va a tener un final feliz. Seguro que no».

— ¿Qué es esto, Touya?

Touya acababa de regresar al sótano. Había salido un momento a llamar a Deke.

Eric no había llamado todavía, y si el mejor rastreador que conocía no conseguía dar con él, iba a ser difícil encontrarle.

—Es una cámara que puede grabar de noche.

El chico estaba impresionado por todo el equipo de Touya. Había pistolas adormecedoras, alarmas, chalecos salvavidas, productos de autodefensa, grabadoras, micrófonos diminutos…

Touya observaba al chico con una sonrisa en la boca. Sabía cómo se sentía el muchacho.

— ¡Si los chicos del colegio viesen esto…!

Touya pensó que sería magnífico que ese equipo le sirviera para atrapar a Hiragizawa. Si se les escapaba, enviaría a Tomy a Nueva York con su hermana Sakura y con Shaoran.

Eso le recordó que tenía que aclarar lo de la boda con su hermana. Había intentado localizarlo, sin éxito.

Los rumores se propagaban a una velocidad increíble. Seguro que los padres de Naoko ya estaban enterados.

Ellos querían que Touya se casara con su hija. Y los padres de él también lo deseaban. Si Touya hubiera llevado una vida diferente, en la actualidad seguramente estaría casado con ella. Y cuanto más tiempo pasara sin que localizase a su hermana o a su cuñado, más personas de Nueva York creerían que se había casado con una muchacha de Utah.

Además, ellos debían de sentirse traicionados porque no les hubiera avisado antes de la boda.

« ¿Qué estás haciendo, Kinomoto, que no estás intentando localizarlos? ¿A qué estás esperando?».

« ¿Es que no tienes respuesta para eso? ¿No será que lo único que quieres es volver a sentir los labios de Tomy sobre los tuyos? ¿Acaso es que te has vuelto loco?».

—Tu teléfono está sonando —Kero le devolvió a la realidad.

—Gracias.

Sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo y contestó.

—Soy Deke. Todavía no sabemos nada de Eric. Bayless ha puesto una orden de búsqueda y captura siguiendo tus instrucciones.

Touya agarró con fuerza el teléfono y se volvió hacia Kero.

—Bien. Voy a enviar a Nakuru y a su hermano a California como medida de seguridad —dijo en voz baja—. Saldremos en breve hacia el aeropuerto.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer con tu esposa?

—Muy gracioso, Deke.

—A ella le gustaría ser tu esposa. Lo sé perfectamente.

— ¿Desde cuándo sabes lo que piensan mis clientes?

—Lo único que sé es que por el modo que te recibió, ella está colada por ti. La última vez que mi mujer me trató así fue durante nuestra luna de miel.

—Es que estaba preocupada.

—Eso cuéntaselo a otro. Corto y cierro.

— ¿Kero? —se volvió hacia el chico una vez cortó la conversación con Deke—. Lo siento, pero tengo que resolver unos asuntos. Ya te seguiré enseñando mi colección en otro momento, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro. Subieron a la cocina, donde Tomy y Nakuru seguían hablando. Touya miró a la hermana de Kero.

—Parece que tengo que irme a trabajar. Nakuru, ¿por qué no le cuentas a Kero lo del viaje sorpresa a California, a casa de sus abuelos? Creo que también he oído algo de ir a Disneylandia…

Notas de la autora: le quiero agradecer a todos los que pasan y leen la historia se que no es mía eeee solo la adapto por diversión, pasando a la historia se dan cuenta que Touya cada vez le cuesta más trabajo dejar a tomy, y ella se siente más que confundida con su forma de tratarla, jejeje, les agradezco aquellos que dejan sus review aquí algunos de ellos: CCH.91226, Lady Alex-chan, Venuz' FloriLuna, Mama Shmi, anneyk, paolka y actualizare pronto prometido, se despide esta gatita, a no se les olvide dejen review eeee ;).


	7. Chapter 7

Aquí estoy de nuevo, la historia no es mía es tan solo una adaptación de una novela de _Rebecca Winters _ en la cual tan solo la adapte a sakura card captor que tampoco es mía, con mis personajes favoritos y pareja favorita que son tomoyo y Touya espero les agrades. Jejeje los dejo con el capitulo nos leemos al final .

_Capítulo 7 _

Las dos mujeres se quedaron de piedra. Tomoyo palideció mientras echaba una mirada cómplice a su amiga.

— ¿Vamos a ir a Disneylandia? —gritó Kero con gran excitación.

Nakuru se había recuperado lo suficiente para asentir.

— ¿Cuándo?

—Hoy mismo —contestó Touya por ella—. De hecho, tengo el tiempo justo para llevaros al aeropuerto si os dais prisa.

—Eso quiere decir que no tendré que ir al colegio. ¡Genial! —gritó, saliendo de la cocina a preparar sus cosas.

—Si os ocupáis de Kero durante unos momentos, llamaré al aeropuerto para reservar dos billetes —dijo Touya, una vez salió Kero.

—Sí quieres, puedes utilizar mi teléfono móvil para llamar a tus abuelos y a tu jefe —propuso a Nakuru—. Y para que estés tranquila, te informo de que también haré que un detective vigile la casa de tus padres, como medida de precaución.

—Te agradezco mucho todo lo que estás haciendo. A la vuelta hablaremos de cómo te lo podemos pagar —dijo Nakuru.

—Olvida eso ahora. Hasta que ese tipo sea arrestado, necesitáis protección. La mejor forma de pagarme es pasando unas estupendas vacaciones en California con tu hermano.

—Gracias, Touya. No sé lo que habríamos hecho de no ocuparte tú de este asunto. Espero que algún día mis padres y yo podamos agradecerte lo que has hecho por nosotros.

Nakuru abrazó a Touya en un gesto de afecto espontáneo antes de ir a ayudar a su hermano. Tomy estaba deseando hacer lo mismo.

Tomy llevaba sólo una semana en compañía de Touya, pero reconocía que se había convertido en la persona más importante de su existencia.

Lo que sucedía era que Tomy no quería engañarse a sí misma, y estaba segura de que Touya había tenido en el pasado y seguía teniendo en el presente muchas mujeres a su alcance, incluida ella. De manera que no estaba dispuesta a perder el control.

Después de todo, ella era un cliente de Touya. Nada más. Incluso aunque él se sintiera atraído por ella, como ella lo estaba por él, sería un profesional y no se dejaría llevar por los sentimientos.

A pesar de ello, Tomy deseaba convertirse en una mujer inolvidable para él, en la mujer cuyo hueco nadie pudiera llenar.

Corrió hacia el dormitorio de invitados para ver a Kero, que en seguida empezó a hacer comentarios elogiosos sobre la colección de aparatos de vigilancia que tenía Touya. Sin duda, Kero pensaba que el detective era un héroe.

Recogió sus cosas en poco tiempo y fueron abajo a reunirse con Touya y Nakuru, que ya se encontraban en el garaje, metiendo el equipaje en el maletero del coche.

— ¿Touya? ¿Crees que puedo ir al aeropuerto para despedirme de ellos? —preguntó, sin querer separarse de él—. ¿O estás muy ocupado y te viene mal traerme de vuelta?

El hombre cerró el maletero y se acercó a ella, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Para eso puedo sacar todo el tiempo necesario.

Y, por segunda vez en aquella mañana, le dio un breve beso. Al no esperárselo, apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Cada día que pasaba en compañía de Touya, le era más difícil recordar que no estaban casados de verdad.

Kero pasó todo el camino hablando con su ídolo sin parar. Estaba entusiasmado con los aparatos que Touya le había enseñado. Nakuru y Tomy no hablaron apenas. Tomy pensó que su amiga debía estar igual de preocupada que ella por el giro repentino de los acontecimientos. Si Touya insistía en que Nakuru y Kero se marcharan en seguida, eso significaba que Eriol Hiragizawa no había sido capturado todavía, y seguramente también quería decir que estaba cerca.

Pero Tomy, durante los últimos veinte minutos se había quedado tan sumida en sus propios pensamientos, que se había olvidado por completo de Eriol. Es más, hasta que Touya no apagó el motor del coche, no se dio cuenta de que habían llegado al aeropuerto.

—Os he reservado el primer vuelo que sale hacia Los Ángeles, en la compañía Delta. Yo iré a facturar el equipaje mientras vosotros os dirigís a la puerta de embarque número tres.

Mientras atravesaban el control de seguridad, Tomy tuvo la sensación de que había visto a Lyle siguiéndolos. Aunque eso le dio seguridad, también le hizo recordar que los problemas no habían terminado.

«El peligro sigue siendo real. Nuestras vidas están en peligro».

Touya era un detective privado que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por protegerla a ella y a Nakuru. Pero un beso más de él, y sabía que se las tendría que ver con un peligro de otra clase.

Kero se puso a comentar que Touya era un tipo genial. Nakuru entonces miró expresivamente a Tomy, que se puso colorada sin poder evitarlo, revelando así su secreto. La muchacha comenzó a caminar más deprisa.

— ¿Qué prisa hay? —dijo una voz masculina conocida detrás de ellos.

En cuestión de segundos Tomy sintió cómo Touya la agarraba por los hombros, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera.

Se negó a mirarlo e intentó calmar el latido frenético de su corazón, pero su respiración era entrecortada.

—Que… quería estar segura de que no pierden el vuelo.

—No hay peligro —le susurró al oído, provocando en ella estremecimientos de placer a través de todo su sistema nervioso—. El avión acaba de llegar de Nueva York.

Era cierto. Llegaron a la sala de espera con mucho tiempo por delante. Había mucha gente esperando el vuelo y tuvieron que permanecer de pie.

Kero se puso al lado de Touya.

—Me gustaría que vinieras con nosotros.

—A mí también, Kero. Nunca he estado en Disneylandia.

— ¡Estás bromeando! —dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

—No. Es un lugar donde siempre he querido ir, pero nunca he tenido oportunidad.

—Cuando tú y Tomy tengáis hijos, podéis llevarlos.

—Yo estaba pensando lo mismo, Kero —dijo Touya, apretando con su brazo los hombros de Tomy.

La idea de tener hijos con Touya, provocó en el cuerpo de Tomy una nueva reacción.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Touya.

—Sí, claro —mintió.

—Ten calma. Vamos a atrapar a Hiragizawa.

Pero Tomy no estaba pensando precisamente en Hiragizawa.

Touya era el hombre que ocupaba sus pensamientos, de tal manera que no había sitio para nadie más. ¿Cómo sería sentirse amada por él y formar una familia juntos?

—Lo sé —respondió finalmente Tomy.

—Es simplemente una cuestión de tiemp…

— ¡Touya Kinomoto Amamiya! ¡Tú aquí! —gritó una voz de mujer, interrumpiendo la respuesta de Touya. Tomy se volvió y vio a una mujer y un hombre que se acercaban, a pesar de la multitud.

La mujer era más baja que Touya y un poco más delgada, pero tenía sus mismos ojos y su mismo pelo. Tomy la habría reconocido en cualquier sitio.

—Pero si son Sakura y Shaoran… ¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí? No me extraña que no pudiera comunicarme con ellos por teléfono.

La mano de Touya apretó el hombro de Tomy. Probablemente, sin darse cuenta.

—Sigue haciendo el papel de esposa hasta que te diga lo contrario.

—Se suponía que Eric tenía que mantener en secreto nuestra llegada —dijo Sakura, con una sonrisa—. Debería de haber adivinado que no iba a ser capaz de tener la boca cerrada, pero me gusta que hayáis venido a recibirnos. Me alegra verte, hermano.

Ambos hermanos se abrazaron con cariño. Tomy sintió un nudo en la garganta.

El hombre de pelo chocolate que estaba con Sakura se dirigió a Tomy y le dio un abrazo.

—Tú debes ser la esposa de Touya. No sabes lo que me alegro de conocerte.

Tomy lo abrazó, obedeciendo a Touya.

En ese momento, Tomy entendió por qué Touya estaba tan enfadado. No había tenido oportunidad de decir a su hermana y su cuñado la verdad sobre todo aquello. Desgraciadamente, la mentira tendría que durar un poco más de tiempo, por lo menos hasta que Kero y Nakuru tomaran su avión.

—De acuerdo —dijo la voz de Sakura, por encima de las demás—. Ahora déjame que mire a la mujer que ha conseguido lo imposible y ha hechizado a mi hermano, cuando todos creíamos que eso nunca iba a ocurrir.

Sakura soltó a Touya y se volvió hacia Tomy. Su mirada expresaba claramente que la muchacha le producía una agradable impresión. —Eres más guapa de lo que había imaginado. Bienvenida a la familia, Tomoyo —dijo, abrazándola con fuerza.

— ¿has perdonado ya a Shaoran por llamarte por teléfono y gastarte una broma? Me temo que has entrado a formar parte de una familia un tanto original. Shaoran puede hablarte de nosotros, ¿verdad, cariño?

La mujer miró con ojos llenos de amor a su esposo, que le devolvió la mirada con la misma adoración.

— ¿Sakura? ¿Shaoran? —Dijo Touya, antes de que Tomy pudiera decir nada—. Dejad que os presente a Nakuru y a Kero Akizuki. Nakuru es la mejor amiga de Tomy y Kero es su hermano. Se marchan ahora mismo a Disneylandia. Hemos venido a despedirlos.

Cuando todas las presentaciones fueron hechas, Kero miró fijamente a Sakura.

— ¿Es verdad que pusiste un micrófono secreto en el coche de Shaoran antes de casaros, para poder espiarlo?

— ¿Qué? —gritó Shaoran, asombrado.

De repente, Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada, dando a todos la respuesta.

— ¿Lo hiciste de verdad? —preguntó horrorizada Tomy.

—No es necesario que lo cuente ahora —murmuró Touya.

En ese momento, Touya tenía agarrada la cintura de Tomy desde detrás, y la barbilla apoyada en su pelo, haciendo honor a la mentira de que estaban casados. Tomy sentía su cuerpo duro y su cercanía sin poder evitar emocionarse.

Shaoran hizo un gesto con la cabeza, a la vez que trataba de reprimir la risa.

—Será mejor que te acostumbres, Tomy. Si fuera tú, nunca diría nada que no quisiera que Touya supiese, ni siquiera en una habitación vacía. Su casa contiene todo tipo de artilugios de seguridad.

Tomy lo había sospechado y recordó angustiada la conversación que habían tenido en la cocina Nakuru y ella aquella mañana. Como si Touya leyera sus pensamientos, la apretó con más fuerza para que no se moviera.

—Touya me ha dicho que, cuando volvamos de California, atará una cámara diminuta al collar de mi perro para saber siempre dónde está.

Todo el mundo comenzó a reírse ante el comentario de Kero, incluida Tomy.

—Me imagino que no les has contado lo de que pusiste una cámara en el capó del coche para que papá supiera dónde iba mamá durante el día.

— ¡Eso es terrible! —dijeron Nakuru y Tomy al mismo tiempo.

Al estar tan cerca de Touya, Tomy pudo sentir cómo su cuerpo se estremecía al reírse.

—Pasajeros del vuelo 1160 a Los Ángeles. Por favor, preparen sus tarjetas de embarque.

Nakuru comenzó a buscarla y miró a Tomy.

—Creo que ha llegado la hora.

Touya soltó a Tomy para que ésta pudiera abrazar a su amiga.

—Llámame tan pronto como llegues, Nakuru. Por favor… —susurró temblorosa—. Necesito hablar contigo.

—Te lo prometo. Cuídate.

—Que te diviertas mucho, Kero —dijo al niño.

—Lo haré. ¿Me enseñarás más cosas cuando vuelva, Touya?

—Claro que sí. Cuando quieras.

Tomy los acompañó hasta donde pudo. Cuando desaparecieron, se volvió hacia Touya con gesto expresivo. Quería que contara la verdad a su hermana y su cuñado lo antes posible.

Pero, para su sorpresa, Touya había desaparecido.

— ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

—Tranquila —dijo Sakura, sonriendo—. Ha ido al coche. Nos encontraremos fuera de la terminal. No te preocupes. Por la forma en que estabais abrazados, no creo que tarde mucho. Me acuerdo cuando Shaoran y yo éramos recién casados. El también se alarmaba cuando nos separábamos.

¿Era la atracción que sentía por Touya tan evidente? Sakura dio un pellizquito cariñoso a su marido en la mejilla, luego tomó a Tomy del brazo y comenzaron a caminar delante de Shaoran.

—Touya parece diez años más joven y muy enamorado. Está irreconocible —comentó Sakura—. No puedes imaginarte lo feliz que eso me hace. Adoro a Touya casi tanto como a Shaoran. Son los hombres más maravillosos del mundo. Claro, que tú ya lo has descubierto. Si no, no te habrías casado con él.

Tomy gimió, lamentando que Touya la hubiera dejado a solas con ellos. Pero quizá no tuviera otra elección. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más segura estaba que el caso había dado un nuevo giro. Puede que Lyle le hubiera dicho algo de Hiragizawa, y Touya estuviera hablando con los otros detectives.

Desgraciadamente, Sakura no notaba la preocupación de Tomy, y seguía hablando con ella animadamente, como si fueran amigas de toda la vida.

—Cuando quieras, me encantaría que me contaras todo. Ya sabes: cómo os conocisteis, cuándo te pidió la mano. Desde que Eric nos lo contó, no hemos podido pensar en otra cosa. Queremos llevaros esta noche a un lugar especial y celebrarlo.

—Me temo que tendréis que consultar con Touya —respondió Tomy, nerviosa.

—Me doy cuenta de que todavía estáis en vuestra luna de miel y que Touya quiere tenerte para sí, pero como la boda fue secreta, ahora tendrá que sufrir las consecuencias y compartirte con nosotros antes de lo planeado. No te importa, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no.

—Me alegro que sea así, porque Shaoran probablemente no aguantaría una negativa.

Si era parecido a Touya, Tomy entendía perfectamente lo que la mujer quería decir.

—Eric nos dijo que Touya está trabajando en un caso importante y que por eso no habéis tenido todavía una verdadera luna de miel. Shaoran y yo pensamos que podíamos aprovechar este tiempo antes de que Touya esté libre y os vayáis fuera.

—Es… muy amable por vuestra parte —contestó Tomy, con una voz apenas audible, mientras salían de la terminal.

—Ahora que está casado, mi esperanza secreta es que le convenzas de que trabaje un poco menos y venga a Nueva York más a menudo. Nuestros hijos lo echan de menos terriblemente. Nosotros también.

—Él también os echa mucho de menos —respondió Tomy—. Touya y tú son muy parecidos y muy unidos.

—Estamos muy unidos. Yo sufrí mucho cuando Touya dejó la empresa. Por otro lado, me di cuenta de por qué lo hacía y acepte la decisión, aunque nadie pensara que sería capaz de dejar todo y comenzar en otro lugar.

Tomoyo no tenía ni idea de lo que Sakura quería decir, pero intuía que tampoco le gustaría descubrirlo.

Sakura le dio un golpecito en la mano.

—El pasado no importa. Evidentemente, su traslado a Utah fue acertado, porque te ha conocido y se ha casado contigo. Prométeme que no dejarás que los viejos amigos o la familia diga que Touya dejó Nueva York porque a ti no te gustaba Naoko. No te preocupes por nada, te digo que mi hermano está locamente enamorado de ti. No importa la opinión de los demás.

Así que había otra mujer: Naoko.

Tomy lo había intuido constantemente, pero el hecho de oírselo a Sakura, lo había hecho todo demasiado real para no sentir una gran decepción.

Deseaba saber más, y habría pedido explicaciones a Sakura, pero el coche de Touya se acercaba despacio hacia ellos. Subieron todos. Touya parecía tener una expresión seria y preocupada.

Al ir a buscar el coche, debía de haber hablado con alguno de los detectives y las noticias no debían haber sido buenas. Hiragizawa debía de seguir ilocalizable. Tomy se estremeció en su asiento. Shaoran se echó hacia adelante y dio una palmada en el hombro de Touya.

— ¡Eh! ¿Por qué estás tan serio?

—Ha habido algún cambio en el caso en el que trabajo. Tengo que ir en seguida al despacho. Tomy os llevará a casa. No sé cuándo podré ir.

A través del espejo lateral, Tomy pudo ver el Chevrolet de Phil detrás de ellos. No estaba preocupada por su propia seguridad, pero sí le preocupaba la salud de Touya.

Aunque le habría apetecido que Touya explicara cuanto antes a su hermana la situación, es decir, que no fueran un verdadero matrimonio, se daba cuenta de que no era el momento adecuado.

Touya continuó conduciendo a una velocidad que superaba el límite legal hasta llegar al despacho. Era un milagro que la policía no los hubiera parado.

Al llegar, se bajó del coche, con el motor en marcha.

—Iré a casa cuando termine —se despidió, mirando a su familia y luego a Tomy, con una expresión completamente hermética en los ojos.

Luego se dio la vuelta y sacó la llave para entrar en su despacho por la puerta de atrás.

Tomy se puso en el asiento del conductor. Habría dado cualquier cosa por poder enterarse de las novedades, pero tendría que ser paciente y esperar hasta que Touya llamara o volviera a casa.

—De acuerdo —comenzó Sakura—. Queremos oír todo. No te olvides de las partes interesantes.

— ¡Cariño! —exclamó su esposo.

Pero Tomy sabía que Shaoran estaba tan interesada como su esposa por enterarse de cada detalle del romance.

—Si esperáis a que llegue a casa, os lo contaré todo —prometió.

Le gustara o no a Touya, ella no iba a dejar que esa colosal mentira durara más tiempo.

—Pareces tan nerviosa como Touya, Tomy. No te preocupes por él. Se sabe cuidar a sí mismo mejor que ninguna otra persona en el mundo.

Tomy se lo creía, pero Eriol Hiragizawa era un loco peligroso, incluso para Touya.

Foothill, la zona donde estaba el despacho de Touya, estaba relativamente cerca de Mount Olympus. Al meter el coche en el garaje, Tomy vio el coche de Phil pasar ante ellos.

Una vez dentro de la casa, con las maletas en el dormitorio de invitados, Tomy les ofreció sentarse y tomar un refresco que ellos aceptaron con placer.

Shaoran se quitó la chaqueta del traje y la corbata y se relajó en el sillón de cuero favorito de Touya. Sakura se acurrucó en el sofá y Tomy se sentó en una silla de respaldo recto frente a ellos.

Tomy percibía un brillo especial en los ojos de Sakura.

—Muy bien. Ya hemos sido niños buenos. Ahora ha llegado la hora de la verdad.

Tomy esbozó una sonrisa. También ella estaba encantada con la esposa de Shaoran. Había algo en los miembros de la familia Kinomoto que…

La muchacha se puso derecha en la silla y los miró fijamente.

—En realidad, Touya y yo no estamos casados.

Podía haber dejado caer una bomba y ambos la hubieran mirado con idéntica sorpresa.

Sakura se inclinó hacia delante con la expresión de un niño que había pedido a los Reyes Magos un tren y le habían regalado un libro de trenes.

— ¿Quieres decir que vivís juntos y no estáis casados?

—Estamos viviendo juntos, pero no como creéis. Lo contraté para que me protegiera de un hombre que me persigue.

Un silencio pesado cayó sobre ellos. Casi se podía oír el ruido de las mentes intentando ordenarse.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —exclamó finalmente Sakura. Parecía impresionada, disgustada y horrorizada al mismo tiempo. Shaoran hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—No te creo. Eric me dijo que os habíais casado en casa de tus padres.

—Lo hicimos, pero nos casó un detective. Touya pensó que la mejor manera de protegerme del loco que me persigue sería hacerse pasar por mi marido. Me temo que Eric os gastó una broma sin consultar con Touya. Lo siento.

—Pero tú no lo negaste cuando te llamé —dijo Shaoran.

—Lo sé, no lo hice porque pensé que eras mi perseguidor. Pensé que él habría localizado la casa de Touya y su número de teléfono. Uno de los detectives me Aconsejó que te mantuviera todo el tiempo posible al teléfono para poder grabar la llamada.

Sakura se había levantado y daba pasos nerviosos por la habitación. Luego se detuvo y la miró con unos ojos verdes furiosos que recordaban a los de Touya.

—Sigo sin creérmelo. Conozco a mi hermano y sé que está enamorado de ti.

Tomy negó con la cabeza.

—No. Lo que viste en el aeropuerto fue una farsa. El hermano de Nakuru, Kero, no sabe que me están persiguiendo. Por eso Touya fingió hasta que Kero se marchó. ¿Entendéis? Nakuru podía correr peligro y Touya la aconsejó que se marchara a California. Kero creía que su hermana había decidido llevarle de vacaciones mientras que sus padres estaban fuera.

Sakura y su marido se mostraron impresionados.

—Touya no sabía que llegabais en aquel avión. Creo que se sorprendió tanto como vosotros.

Sakura se levantó con aire solemne y tomó del brazo a su marido, luego miró fijamente a Tomy.

—Pero Touya y tú os comportáis como un matrimonio enamorado.

Tomy apartó los ojos.

—Las apariencias engañan. No olvides que Touya es un detective muy bueno.

En algún momento, Touya había engañado a Tomy, pero ya conocía la existencia de Naoko y se había quitado la venda.

—Tenéis que daros cuenta de que si hubiera sido una boda verdadera, vosotros habríais sido los primeros en saberlo. Touya os adora y habría insistido en que vinierais a la ceremonia.

Sakura seguía sin convencerse.

—Aunque nunca me lo ha dicho, es evidente que Touya sigue queriendo a la mujer a la que dejó. Creo que se llamaba Naoko, ¿no, Sakura?

La otra mujer abrió mucho los ojos, luego asintió despacio.

—Hemos rezado para que lo superara y encontrara a otra mujer. Cuando oímos hablar de ti, no podíamos contener la alegría. Por eso vinimos enseguida. Eres perfecta para él. Es duro creer que no es cierto.

Se volvió a su marido.

— ¿Por qué Eric nos engañaría de esa manera? Hemos hecho este largo viaje hasta aquí en el momento más inoportuno para Touya. Estoy tan enfadada que no puedo ni hablar.

—Ése es el problema con los bromistas, algunas veces van demasiado lejos. Y esta vez ha sido así.

—Por favor, no es el fin del mundo —exclamó Tomy, juntando las manos—. Estoy segura de que Eric no quería hacer ningún daño. Touya me ha dicho que es la primera vez que finge ser marido de una clienta. Los compañeros deben de haberlo encontrado muy divertido. Eric no imaginaría que cuando lo oyerais ibais a venir corriendo a celebrarlo con Touya.

Tomy, sin embargo, no consiguió cambiar la expresión de sus caras.

—Parece que estáis en un funeral.

Los ojos de Sakura brillaron con admiración ante algo que Tomy no pudo imaginar.

—Eres muy generosa y muy guapa. Si mi hermano es inteligente, después de todo, hará que este matrimonio se convierta en algo real.

—Estás poniéndola en una situación difícil —murmuró Shaoran—. No sabemos si Tomy está comprometida.

—No —aseguró.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó Sakura.

—He estado muy ocupada estudiando arquitectura y me imagino que no lo he buscado. Probablemente fue por eso por lo que pedí ayuda a Touya.

— ¿Y te gusta mi hermano?

—Creo que simplemente le estoy agradecida —respondió, con un nudo en la garganta.

De repente, el rostro de Sakura se iluminó con una sonrisa, recordando a Tomy otra sonrisa que tenía el poder de hacer palpitar su corazón.

— ¡Eso es un comienzo!

La muchacha rió suavemente. Sakura era incorregible.

—Touya es maravilloso, pero creo que sigue atado a su pasado. Yo quiero un hombre cuyo pasado, presente y futuro sea mío. Mi mejor amiga dice que eso es imposible, pero yo creo que no tiene por qué ser así.

—Es el sueño de toda mujer —admitió Sakura—. Persíguelo.

Shaoran se quedó en silencio. Después de unos minutos, le dijo a Tomy que quería echarse una pequeña siesta en el dormitorio de invitados.

— ¿Te acuestas conmigo, Sakura?

—Por favor, poneos cómodos y comportaos como siempre que venís a ver a Touya —suplicó Tomy—. Yo estaré en el estudio, revisando algunos diseños para un cliente. Os veré luego.

Tomy recogió los vasos vacíos y los llevó a la cocina. Luego se dirigió al estudio.

Después de todo, quizá la presencia de ellos devolviera a Tomy un poco de serenidad y cordura. Otro día u otra noche a solas con Touya en su casa, y hubiera corrido el peligro de hacer cualquier tontería.

Notas de la autora: ¿que les pareció?, jejeje las cosas para Touya cada día son más difíciles, sobre todo cuando aparece sakura y su esposo, sé que no fingen mucho delante de ellos pero aun así se dan cuenta de que la química entre ellos se nota desde lejos aunque ellos digan que "fingen". Bueno nos leemos pronto dejen review y agradezco aquellos que se molestan en dejar mensajes gracias me hacen feliz, se despide está loca gatita hasta la próxima .


	8. Chapter 8

Aquí estoy de nuevo, la historia no es mía es tan solo una adaptación de una novela de _Rebecca Winters _ en la cual tan solo la adapte a sakura card captor que tampoco es mía, con mis personajes favoritos y pareja favorita que son tomoyo y Touya espero les agrades. Jejeje los dejo con el capitulo nos leemos al final .

_Capítulo 8 _

Hacía ya largo rato que había anochecido cuando Touya y Sid recibieron noticias de Eric y se dirigieron a Alta Canyon, situado en Wasatch Mountains, al este de la ciudad.

Touya vio un camión de la cadena de almacenes ShopWise al lado de la carretera, justo donde Eric los había citado, cerca de una mina abandonada. También pudieron ver varios coches de policía, casi una docena.

Touya salió del coche y se dirigió hacia Eric.

— ¿Todavía no lo han atrapado?

—No. Creo que van a intentar sacarlo con gas. El túnel no debe de llegar muy lejos. Lo atraparán en seguida.

—Ya sabía que no lo perderías.

—Pues yo no estaba tan seguro. Fue cosa de suerte, Touya. Jon vio cómo abandonaba su furgoneta en una estación de gasolina y se introducía en el centro comercial que había al lado. Luego entró en el almacén de ShopWise que hay en la calle 72.

El detective soltó un suspiro, al recordar lo difícil que había resultado seguir a ese hombre.

—Mientras Jon entraba por la puerta principal, yo corría a la puerta de atrás, pensando que intentaría escapar por allí. Pero nadie salió por allí. Al rato se abrió la puerta del garaje y salió un camión de ShopWise. No pude ver al conductor, pero a juzgar por lo rápido que iba, pensé que no debía de ser un repartidor de comida.

—Eres el mejor, Eric.

—Bueno, pensé que podía ser Hiragizawa, así que lo seguí. Pero no pude informarte debido a que el teléfono móvil se quedó sin batería y, durante la persecución, no tuve oportunidad de colocar la batería de reserva que llevo siempre en la guantera. Cuando el camión llegó aquí, se detuvo y puede identificar a Hiragizawa, que salió, miró a su alrededor y se encaminó hacia la mina. En ese momento yo aparqué y cargué la batería para llamarte a ti y a la policía.

Touya le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo, Eric.

—Eso espero, sabía que este caso era especial.

—Así es —dijo Touya, con emoción.

«Ese monstruo no volverá a aterrorizar a Tomy ni a ninguna otra», pensó.

—Sid puede volver luego conmigo. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de todo. ¿Por qué no vuelves a casa y le dices a tu esposa que está fuera de peligro? —sugirió Eric.

Touya asintió, mientras decidía que no le diría nada a Eric por haberle dicho a Sakura que se había casado. Al fin y al cabo, había contribuido a que atraparan a ese pervertido.

Lo cierto era que él mismo se sentía culpable por no haber informado a su hermana de los últimos acontecimientos.

—Una cosa más antes de irme, Eric. Hiragizawa podría haber hecho lo mismo con otras mujeres. Deberíamos de comprobar si hay alguna prueba en su furgoneta.

—Podría ser, lo comprobaré.

—Llámame luego a casa para informarme de cómo acaba todo.

—Muy bien, jefe.

Touya se dirigió al coche y comprobó que Sid había dejado las llaves puestas en el contacto. Arrancó y se dirigió a su casa, deseando llegar cuanto antes y contarle a Tomy que todo había acabado.

Pero pronto su euforia cesó.

«Tan pronto como se entere de que han atrapado a Hiragizawa, ya no habrá razón para que se quede contigo. Mañana se irá a su casa y tú empezarás a trabajar en otro caso». Touya pisó el acelerador. Estaba seguro de que en cuanto se enterase de la noticia, se marcharía. Touya no podía soportar esa idea. Ella sólo había pasado una semana en su casa, pero a él le parecía que había sido una eternidad.

Tomy había dado muestras de sentirse atraída por él, pero no podía pedirle que se quedara. Había bastantes razones por las que no debería hacerlo.

«No puedes esperar que ella comparta tu vida mientras sigas trabajando para la CIA. Lo mejor será romper la relación, igual que con otros clientes».

A medida que se acercaba a la casa, una gran sensación de vacío comenzaba a apoderarse de él.

Tan ensimismado estaba cuando metió el coche en el garaje, que ni siquiera se fijó en que Sakura lo estaba esperando en la puerta que daba a la casa, hasta que ésta lo llamó.

Touya se volvió para encontrarse con la expresión fría de la cara de su hermana.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Se frotó la nuca algo ausente.

—De acuerdo, pero antes tengo que hablar con Tomy.

— ¿Es acerca de ese demente que ha estado molestándola?

— ¿Te lo ha contado?

—Todo, incluso que no es tu mujer. Le voy a retorcer el pescuezo a Eric en cuanto lo vea.

—No le culpes. Tendría que haberte llamado para contarte lo que estaba pasando, pero este caso ha estado ocupando todo mi…

— ¿Touya?

Tomy y Shaoran aparecieron detrás de Sakura. Tomy estaba pálida. Parecía una mujer distinta de la que se había echado a sus brazos para saludarlo.

« ¿Era eso lo que creías que iba a pasar esta noche?».

—Hiragizawa ya debe de estar en manos de la policía, Tomy. Todo ha terminado. Sus miradas se encontraron. Ella parecía muy aturdida.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí. ¿Por qué no vamos dentro y os lo cuento todo?

— ¡Eso es fantástico! —gritó Sakura, abrazándose a Tomy.

A Touya no le sorprendió que su Hermana fuese tan cariñosa con Tomy. Sakura había pensado hasta hacía poco que era su mujer y eso debía de haberla preparado para quererla.

A Shaoran le debía de haber pasado lo mismo. Seguramente, por eso parecía decepcionado.

Cuando Touya se marchó a Salt Lake, Sakura pensó que lo hacía para olvidarse de Naoko, que acababa de casarse con un buen amigo de Touya,

Así que su hermana, cuando se enteró de que se había casado, pensó que Touya debía de haber superado lo de Naoko. Además, su esposo y ella pensaban que Touya quería formar una familia y tener hijos. De modo que al enterarse de que el matrimonio había sido falso, debían de haberse llevado una gran decepción.

— ¿Dónde lo encontraron? —Tomy interrumpió sus pensamientos, mientras se sentaban todos alrededor de la mesa del salón.

—En Alta.

— ¿Qué?

La sorpresa hizo que sus ojos se volviesen todavía más azules, de manera que él no pudo apartar la mirada de ella.

—Eric lo siguió hasta allí.

Touya explicó todo lo que había sucedido, contestando a todas las preguntas que le hicieron, hasta que ella se quedó convencida de que todo había verdaderamente acabado.

—Ese tipo no te volverá a molestar.

Sakura se golpeó los muslos con las manos.

—Bueno, está claro que esto hay que celebrarlo. ¿Por qué no salimos todos a cenar?

—Eso era justo lo que yo iba a proponer. ¿Dónde te gustaría que fuésemos, Tomy?

—Es muy amable de tu parte —comenzó a decir Tomy, sin mirarlo a la cara—, pero creo que ya has hecho bastante por mí. Estaré en deuda contigo toda la vida.

Comenzó a temblarle la voz.

—Como no es muy tarde, llamaré a mis padres para tranquilizarlos y pedirles que vengan a recogerme. Me quedaré con ellos hasta que vuelva a mi casa. La próxima semana cobraré, de manera que podré enviarte el primer pago de la factura.

Luego se volvió hacia Sakura y Shaoran.

—Por favor, no cambiéis de planes por mí. Me alegra mucho haberos conocido, pero estoy segura de que ahora preferiréis estar a solas con Touya. Y ahora, si queréis iros a cenar, no os preocupéis por mí. Yo haré el equipaje y limpiaré un poco hasta que lleguen mis padres.

Touya se quedó helado al oír que ella se estaba despidiendo.

Tomy se fue a la habitación de Touya y se quedó mirando la cama en la que ella había dormido la noche anterior. Sola. Se arrojó sobre la cama y hundió la cabeza en la almohada para ahogar su llanto.

El caso había terminado. Ella ya no tenía ninguna razón para permanecer en esa casa.

La idea de volver sola a su antigua casa no le gustaba en absoluto. Después de esa semana, iba a resultarle muy difícil vivir sin Touya.

Se daba cuenta de que se había enamorado de él perdidamente.

Furiosa consigo mismo, se incorporó y se secó las lágrimas con el brazo. De pronto, su mirada se fijó en el brillo del diamante que adornaba su anillo, o mejor dicho, el anillo que Touya le había dejado para que su matrimonio pareciese real.

Recordó el momento en que él se lo puso. ¡Qué bien le sentaba! Luego se vio a sí misma entrando en la comisaría y fijándose en Touya. Le pareció que ése era el hombre que su corazón había estado esperando.

Pero estaba claro que Touya no sentía lo mismo. Él estaba preocupado por otra mujer, y ella no era nada más que alguien que había contratado sus servicios para evitar que Eriol Hiragizawa siguiera torturándola.

« ¡Tomoyo Daidoji! ¿Cómo te atreves a sentirte tan mal cuando él te ha dicho que ese maniático no volverá a molestarte, cuando él no ha hecho nada más que preocuparse por tu seguridad…?

¡Gracias a Touya, ya no tienes nada que temer, desagradecida!

¡Eres una caprichosa y no mereces esta suerte!».

Se sobresaltó al oír que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Se levantó, esperando que no se le notase que había estado llorando.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Tomy? —la llamó con esa voz profunda que ella tanto amaba.

— ¿Qué quieres, Touya?

— ¿Has llamado ya a tus padres?

—Iba a hacerlo ahora mismo.

—Pues diles que yo te llevaré a su casa. Tengo que bajar a la ciudad de todas formas para ver a Eric. Además, así podremos discutir por el camino algún asunto que nos queda por tratar. ¿De acuerdo?

«No le puedo decir que no, pero me temo que él se dará cuenta de que estoy intentando esconderme de él».

—Tomy, ¿qué te pasa?

—Nada, estoy bien —mintió, sintiendo otro pinchazo en su corazón—. Supongo que estoy todavía impresionada por la noticia.

—No tienes que disimular conmigo. Sé que estás preocupada, pero no debes temer ya nada de Hiragizawa. Ya le has dicho a la policía todo lo que sabías, así que lo único que tienes hacer es olvidar todo este asunto.

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza. Él parecía estar siempre preocupado por su bienestar, anteponiendo sus necesidades a cualquier otro asunto.

—Gracias, Touya. Te lo agradezco mucho. Les diré a mis padres que me llevarás tú a su casa. Estaré lista para salir dentro de diez minutos.

Más bien le llevó media hora hacer las maletas y llamar a sus padres, que se pusieron muy contentos al enterarse de que todo había terminado.

Mientras recogía sus cosas, sintió una gran pena de abandonar esa casa donde había estado conviviendo con Touya.

—No me he despedido de Sakura y Shaoran —dijo Tomy, ya en el coche.

—Como les dije que volvería muy tarde, se fueron a cenar ellos solos —contestó él con voz desolada.

—Siento que este asunto te haya causado tantos problemas con tu familia. Sé que te gustaría ir con tu hermana y su esposo.

—No te excuses por algo de lo que nadie tiene la culpa. Además, ellos lo están pasando estupendamente sin los chicos.

—Son una gente estupenda, Touya.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Hablemos ahora de tu situación. Lo primero que haré mañana será llamar a tu casero y decirle que vas a volver.

—Gracias —susurró ella, dándose cuenta de que pronto llegarían a casa de sus padres y se alejaría de él para siempre.

Él aparcó enfrente de la casa y antes de que apagara el contacto, ella se quitó el anillo.

—Toma esto antes de que se me olvide —le dijo, casi sin aliento.

Touya miró el anillo que ella tenía sobre la palma de la mano. Tomy no pudo entender por qué él dudó un momento antes de tomarlo y metérselo en el bolsillo.

El roce de los dedos de él sobre su piel la hizo estremecerse. A continuación abrió la puerta, sin poder aguantar por más tiempo la mirada de Touya.

Seguro que él sabía lo que ella sentía por él, pero debía de ser un hombre acostumbrado a la admiración de las mujeres.

Tomy se dirigió al maletero y sacó su equipaje. No quería que él tuviera también que llevarlo, ya había hecho suficiente por ella.

Subieron las escaleras que llevaban al porche de la casa y una vez arriba, Tomy se volvió hacia él.

—Creo que ya has hecho suficiente por mí.

—Quiero verte primero a salvo dentro de la casa.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se oyó la voz de su madre, apremiándola para que hiciese pasar a Touya.

«No, ya es suficiente».

—No puede, mamá —contestó Tomy sin consultar con él—. Tiene que ir a la comisaría.

Luego se volvió hacia él, aunque sin poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—No tengo palabras para agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí. Hazme saber lo que te debo tan pronto como calcules los gastos. Te lo pagaré todo, aunque me lleve el resto de mi vida. Aunque ni eso será suficiente —su voz comenzó a temblar—. ¡Que Dios te bendiga!

Sintiendo que se iba a derrumbar, Tomy se metió en la casa y cerró la puerta. Lo último que vio de él fue su bello rostro, que se quedaría grabado en su memoria.

El sol que acababa de aparecer sobre las montañas deslumbró ligeramente a Touya, que volvía en coche a su casa. Había sido una noche infernal.

Las pruebas que habían encontrado en la furgoneta de Hiragizawa podrían servir para que varios estados pudieran encausarlo por, al menos, media docena de casos similares al de Tomy.

Touya le había dejado a Eric la tarea de interrogar a Hiragizawa, para él sería demasiado duro. Y lo que era peor, en toda la noche, no se había podido quitar de la cabeza las escenas tensas que había vivido con Tomy al volver de Alta.

Se sentía como si hubiera perdido algo fundamental para él. Era algo que no había sentido de esa forma en toda su vida.

«Tu primer error fue la idea de hacerte pasar por su marido. Y luego no has sabido distinguir entre lo que era real y lo que no lo era».

—Buenos días.

— ¡Sakura! —Touya se quedó quieto en la puerta de la cocina. Quería servirse un whisky para ver si le aliviaba el dolor—. No son ni las siete. ¿Qué haces levantada?

—Esperándote para charlar contigo.

Se dirigió al armario que había sobre el microondas y alcanzó la botella de Jack Daniel's.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre lo que hace que necesites eso.

Por su tono de voz, Touya sabía que lo esperaba una reprimenda de su hermana menor.

—Ha sido una noche muy larga.

— ¿Y desde cuándo te preocupa eso?

—Desde que acabo de dar por cerrado un caso agotador.

Touya puso la botella y un vaso sobre la mesa, luego se sentó enfrente de su hermana.

Sakura puso la botella en el suelo.

—Vamos a hablar de Tomoyo Daidoji.

Sólo de escuchar ese nombre, se le tensaba todo el cuerpo.

— ¿Para qué? Esta noche se ha cerrado su caso.

Su hermana agitó la cabeza.

—Hubo un tiempo en el que creí que te seguías acordando de Naoko, pero desde que te vi en el aeropuerto con esa mujer, supe que estabas enamorado de ella. Durante todo este tiempo nos has dejado creer que tenías el corazón destrozado por lo de Naoko, sin que fuese cierto.

—Lo admito.

« ¡Maldita sea, Sakura! No sigas».

—He estado pensando toda la noche en ello. ¿Qué pudo hacer que abandonaras Nueva York, si no fue por el matrimonio de Naoko? Y ahora intentas alejarte de la mujer de la que estás enamorado. Eso sólo puede explicarse si hay algo que gobierna tu vida.

«Cállate, Sakura».

—A eso de las cuatro de la mañana, me pregunté qué podría ser eso que hace que te comportes de modo tan extraño. Y a eso de las cinco, la respuesta me llegó. Touya, eres un espía.

Touya tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para proseguir con su actuación.

— ¿Y sigues pensando eso, ahora por la mañana? —preguntó, levantando una ceja con gesto exagerado.

—Lo que todavía no sé es para qué organización. Seguramente para la CIA.

«Hermana, esta vez te has superado».

—Debió de suceder cuando estuviste en el ejército. Si me hubieras pedido consejo, te habría dicho que no te molestaras. Tú no puedes hacer nada dentro de este mundo corrupto. La realidad no es como cuando éramos niños y jugábamos a ser espías.

«Llevas razón, Sakura. Nada ha resultado ser como yo soñaba de niño, cuando quería convertirme en un espía».

—Ya sé que no puedes decirme nada, pero tu silencio te delata. Y además, puedo leer la verdad en tus ojos. ¿Por qué no lo dejas antes de que sea tarde? Te puedo asegurar que el matrimonio es mucho más excitante que tu trabajo para la CIA o dondequiera que trabajes.

Hubo un silencio tenso.

—Touya, ¿no te das cuenta de que con esa doble vida que llevas, lo único que vas a conseguir es que un día te metan un balazo como pago a todos tus esfuerzos? Una mujer es algo mucho más agradable para dormir abrazado a ella en una habitación de hotel, que una pistola. Especialmente si se trata de una mujer como Tomoyo Daidoji.

«Debían de haberte reclutado a ti en vez de a mí, Sakura».

—Sé que estoy en lo cierto. Y me preocupa que dejes escapar a esa mujer sin saber lo que te estás perdiendo. Piensa en ello —dijo Sakura con voz solemne.

Volvió a poner la botella sobre la mesa, justo enfrente de Touya.

— ¡Bonito sustituto te has buscado! —Se levantó de la silla—. Y todavía no te puedes ir a la cama. Tienes que llevarnos al aeropuerto. Nos vamos a casa, ya que no hay nada que celebrar. Le diré a todo el mundo que Eric nos gastó una broma. ¡Es una pena!

«Si pudieras saber que me has convencido, hermana. Voy a dejarlo tan pronto como se lo pueda notificar. En pocos días estarás bailando en mi boda, Sakura».

Notas de la autora: como ven la historia se puso interesante, pues por fin atraparon a Eriol, si ya sé que no era como pensaban, pero la historia se basa generalmente en tomoyo y Touya, sobre sus dudas de quien era Naoko, ya salió a la luz, y de quien era realmente Touya también, vaya que su hermana es muy intuitiva, pero a pesar de todo tomoyo se siente mal pues todo acabo para bien pero ya no tendrá cerca a Touya y eso quieran o no le lastima. ¿Y que pensara hacer Touya?, pues eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo jejeje lo sé soy mala. Y respondiendo a sus dudas aquí voy.

patty81medina: si se que tomoyo se porto mal al tratar así a Touya, pero ella cree que Naoko aun pertenece a su presente pero no es así como te diste cuenta en este capítulo, espero que te siga gustando la historia.

Paolka: gracias, espero que te siga gustando la historia, trato de no cometer errores jejeje.

CCH.91226: mira sobre quien era Naoko o quien fue Naoko en la vida de Touya creo que en este capítulo se descubrió, sobre Eric ya vimos por que tardaba en comunicarse con Touya, espero haber resuelto tus dudas por lo menos hasta este momento jejeje.

Y gracias a todos los que pasan y leen aunque no dejen review se los agradezco, ya saben la historia no es mía es una adaptación, los personajes tampoco esto lo hago por diversión y espero que les guste hasta la próxima actualización dejen review por favor se despide está loca gatita .


	9. Chapter 9

Aquí estoy de nuevo, la historia no es mía es tan solo una adaptación de una novela de _Rebecca Winters _ en la cual tan solo la adapte a sakura card captor que tampoco es mía, con mis personajes favoritos y pareja favorita que son Tomoyo y Touya espero les agrades. Jejeje los dejo con el capitulo nos leemos al final .

_Capítulo 9 _

— ¿Señorita? Ésta es la última caja, ¿dónde quiere que la ponga?- Tomy estaba de rodillas, limpiando la parte de abajo del fregadero. Era la última tarea que le quedaba. Llevaba todo el día limpiando y ordenando el apartamento y estaba agotada.

—Un minuto.

Sacó la cabeza de debajo de la pila y se puso en pie soltando una exclamación al ver que era Touya quien hablaba. Llevaba una camiseta blanca y unos vaqueros que se ceñían a su impresionante cuerpo. En las manos tenía una caja. Las piernas de Tomy comenzaron a temblarle y necesitó apoyarse contra el fregadero para no caerse.

Los ojos de él observaron el rostro de la muchacha, su pelo, que llevaba recogido sobre la cabeza para que no le molestara en los ojos.

Tomy pensó que debía de estar horrorosa, con aquellos vaqueros viejos y aquella camiseta gastada, sin nada de maquillaje o color en los labios.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que se despidiera de él, en la puerta de casa de sus padres. Cuatro días en los que había estado como una zombi en el trabajo, en los que había perdido el sueño y el apetito ante el dolor de no volverle a ver.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Ayudándote en la mudanza —murmuró suavemente, dejando a un lado la caja—. Los hombres de la mudanza no se creyeron que no estemos casados. Así que, como pensaron que era tu marido, me dijeron que habían terminado y que firmara yo el recibo. Estoy tan acostumbrado que no me costó nada hacerlo. Espero que no te moleste.

La muchacha se humedeció los labios, tratando de no mirarlo con demasiado ardor.

—Por supuesto que no. Además, es no es tan extraño, fuiste tú quien habló con ellos la primera vez… Pero ahora ya te dije la otra noche que habías hecho suficiente por mí. No podría pagarte nada más.

Touya pareció disgustado con el comentario.

—No estoy aquí como detective, sino como amigo, Tomy.

—Para ser sincera, estoy… —Tomy se detuvo al notar que se ruborizaba—. Me alegra que hayas venido a visitarme. De verdad. Es sólo que trabajas tanto, que mereces descansar un poco.

Las líneas del rostro de Touya se relajaron.

—Por mi modo de trabajar, que ahora conoces perfectamente, venir a ayudarte a ordenar es como tener vacaciones.

—Eres un mentiroso, Touya Kinomoto. De todas maneras, acepto encantada tu ayuda.

—Estupendo. Pero veo que llego demasiado tarde. Todo parece estar como antes de que te mudaras.

Milagrosamente, la tensión entre ellos pareció disolverse.

—Quedan algunas cosas por hacer, pero en general está todo arreglado.

— ¿Y esta caja? No hay ninguna etiqueta.

—Creía que había marcado todo. Ábrela.

Touya era un hombre tan atractivo, tan fascinante, que ella olvidó que estaba arreglando la cocina.

—Parece algo enlatado.

—Ahora recuerdo. Son algunas latas que tenía en casa… ¡Ah, y comida para Tigger!

—Es cierto. Me había olvidado de tu mascota —el hombre levantó el rostro y la miró fijamente a los ojos—. ¿Lo has visto?

—No. Ella se dio la vuelta, para que él no pudiera notar lo mucho que le había dolido la ausencia de Tigger. Luego, terminó de poner las últimas latas en su sitio. Era un poco estúpido, pero tenía miedo de que el gato se hubiera sentido abandonado y se hubiera marchado para siempre.

—Entonces, ¿quién está maullando en el jardín?

— ¡Tigger ha vuelto! —gritó entusiasmada.

Salió disparada hacia el salón, corrió la cortina y abrió las puertas del jardín.

— ¿Es Tigger? —preguntó Touya. Tan cerca, que la muchacha podía sentir su calor.

—No… —respondió sorprendida. Se agachó y tomó en sus manos a un diminuto gato de rayas—. Pero podría ser uno de sus cachorros. Oh, Touya, es precioso. Mira qué pequeñito es, qué frágil.

—Sí, aunque parece que supo venir al sitio adecuado. Quizá Tigger lo trajera.

Tomy miró a Touya a los ojos. La cabeza de él estaba a unos milímetros de la suya. Podía sentir el aliento en su mejilla.

— ¿Tú crees?

—Cosas más extrañas han sucedido. Alguien me dijo que los gatos suelen elegir a sus dueños y no al contrario. Si este cachorro es de Tigger, él sabía dónde estaría cuidado y a salvo.

La boca de Touya estaba demasiado cerca y Tomy deseaba saborearla de nuevo. Le gustaba demasiado. Tragó saliva y se apartó, con el cachorro entre las manos.

—Desgraciadamente, tu casero no permite tener animales.

Touya hablaba del problema con el que ella llevaba tiempo luchando.

—Lo sé y me arriesgué dando de comer a Tigger. Pero no puedo abandonar a este pequeño a su suerte.

Tomy ya quería al pequeño gato y no podía imaginar separarse de él. No podía, notando en ese momento la lengua delicada que le lamía los dedos. —Oh, tiene hambre y no tengo leche. ¿Crees que es demasiado pequeño para comer de lata?

—Probablemente.

Touya tomó al cachorro de manos de ella y lo examinó.

—Me temo que es él. ¿Cómo vas a llamarlo?

—Clouseau —respondió automáticamente, casi sin darse cuenta.

Touya soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Te refieres al ridículo policía francés?

Ella agarró a Touya por el antebrazo y lo miró a los ojos.

—Touya… no lo he dicho con ninguna segunda intención. Sabes que no. Tú eres lo contrario de él, pero, como también eres un detective, el nombre me ha venido automáticamente a la cabeza. La verdad es que es un nombre absurdo.

—No, Clouseau está bien —aseguró, con una sonrisa amplia e irresistible—. No me estoy quejando. Con todos sus errores, el francés ha quedado como una leyenda.

El pequeño animal estaba lamiendo las manos de Touya, evidentemente buscaba comida.

—Tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no lo llevamos a mi casa? Podemos pararnos en una tienda que hay de camino y comprarle todo lo que necesita, incluida una pequeña canuta. Puede vivir en la cocina hasta que sea un poco mayor. Luego lo sacaremos de allí.

Tomy lo miró atónita.

— ¿No te molesta vivir con un gato?

—No, siempre quise una mascota, pero debido a mi trabajo nunca me atreví a tener una. Ahora me parece agradable llegar a casa y encontrarme con algo vivo y caliente. Tú podrías cuidarlo si yo tengo que ausentarme.

—Por supuesto que lo haría. Y si fuera necesario, iría todos los días —exclamó alborozada. Su estallido de alegría tenía que ver con el cachorro, pero también con el deseo de estar con Touya. Los cuatro días de separación habían sido como cuatro años. Su corazón le advertía del peligro, pero en ese instante no le importaba.

—Entonces, está decidido —fue la respuesta breve.

«Tomy, estás loca. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es apartarte de Touya, él está enamorado de otra mujer. ¡No te hagas ilusiones de que quiere verte! Se ofrece a llevarse el animal hasta que sea mayor, sólo porque es una persona excelente. No os vais a seguir viendo. Si eso es lo que estás esperando, vas a sufrir».

—Yo suelo estar en casa por las mañanas. Si tú vas después de que hayas terminado el trabajo, tendremos todo el día cubierto —dijo el hombre, acariciando al animal por detrás de las orejas—. Necesitarás una llave de la puerta principal. Recuérdame que te dé una cuando lleguemos a casa. Luego te traeré de vuelta. ¿Vamos?

—Sí —murmuró con el corazón palpitante.

Iba a ir a casa de su marido.

Era lo que sentía después de una semana viviendo con él. Su apartamento, en ese momento, le parecía un motel.

—Voy a cerrar todo y a apagar las luces.

Hacia las ocho de aquella tarde, el gato estaba dormido en una cesta forrada de tela suave, en la cocina de Touya. Había bebido leche y había comido un poco de carne.

En ese momento, la pareja miraba embelesada al gato dormido. A Tomy le parecía que era como el bebé de ambos, que acababa de llegar a casa del hospital.

Habían comprado una pizza de camino. La terminaron poco después y Tomy se sentía tan llena y tan alegre, que deseaba tumbarse en el sofá en los brazos de Touya.

Pero era hora de irse a casa.

Se volvió hacia él para pedirle que la llevara, cuando el teléfono sonó. Él se disculpó y fue al estudio. La muchacha pensó que las llamadas no le permitían tener intimidad.

Sin embargo, Tomy no podría decir nada ofensivo sobre su forma de trabajar. Especialmente después de haber aceptado su caso sin vacilar y haberle salvado la vida. Tampoco podría dejar de admirar nunca a los compañeros de Touya. Compañeros que eran para él su segunda familia.

Eric había ido en persecución detrás de Eriol Hiragizawa sin pensar en sí mismo. Y en cuanto a Touya, su conocimiento e inteligencia habían resuelto el caso con tanta rapidez que la habían salvado de una posible muerte.

Tomy ya había enviado el primer pago por correo. Aunque le parecía una cantidad casi ridícula, comparada con su vida y con su tranquilidad recobrada. La única cosa que echaba de menos era su corazón, que lo tenía él.

Mientras esperaba a que terminara Touya, paseó por el salón. Sobre la mesita de café había unas fotos que llamaron su atención. No tendrían nada que ver con el trabajo de detective, ya que todo lo relacionado con los casos que llevaba lo guardaba en su despacho.

De manera que tenían que ser fotos personales. Puede que Sakura y Shaoran las hubieran dejado allí. O quizá eran fotos de Naoko.

Tomy sabía que no era su casa y que no tenía derecho a mirar aquellas fotos, pero la necesidad de ver a la mujer a la que él no podía olvidar se hizo demasiado fuerte.

Antes de animarse a ello, miró hacia el pasillo. Luego se acercó rápidamente.

¡Eran las fotos de su boda!

Phil había sido un buen fotógrafo. Había tomado una instantánea en el momento antes de que la besara, después de que Sid les hubiera declarado marido y mujer. Recordó la expresión de anhelo en los ojos de Touya en el momento en que acercaba su boca. La cámara había conseguido sacar aquella mirada de deseo.

¿Cómo era posible que un hombre que sólo tenía que fingir deseo expresara aquella pasión?

Mentalmente, ella sabía que la ceremonia había sido fingida, pero Tomy empezó a temblar al recordar todo de nuevo.

Miró una nueva fotografía y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Era ella, tomada un segundo antes de que Touya la besara. Phil había captado la imagen de la mujer enamorada. ¿Era cierto aquel brillo en los ojos de Tomy?

Rápidamente, tomó la tercera foto.

¡Caramba! La forma en que se besaban haría creer a cualquiera que eran amantes apasionados.

« ¿Soy de verdad la mujer que abraza a Touya en esta foto?»

—Veo que has encontrado las fotos.

La voz de Touya provocó que se le cayeran de las manos.

Con las mejillas rojas, se arrodillo y comenzó a recogerlas.

—Estaba esperándote y las vi en la mesita… —explicó tímidamente.

—Las dejé allí a propósito para no olvidarme de dártelas. Las trajo Sid. Todo lo que tiene que ver con tu caso es tuyo y lo he detallado en la factura, para que sepas lo que estás pagando.

De manera que no las estaba guardando él como un tesoro.

El descubrimiento de ello fue como una espada que se le clavó en el corazón.

Las palabras de Sakura llegaron de nuevo a su memoria. «No escuches lo que dicen sobre Naoko».

Tomy tomó aliento antes de meter las fotos en su bolso, pensando que había cometido el mayor error de su vida yendo allí aquella tarde con la excusa de Clouseau. Aunque se había comprometido y tendría que volver de nuevo.

Forzando una sonrisa, se volvió hacia él.

—Si puedes llevarme ahora a casa… Me gustaría volver ya, espero una llamada de Nakuru. Kero y ella vuelven mañana y quiero ir a buscarlos al aeropuerto.

—Te llevaría, pero ha ocurrido algo y tengo que marcharme unos días fuera.

— ¿Un nuevo caso?

—No, algo muy diferente.

«Irá a Nueva York, a verla», pensó Tomy.

—Es una suerte que hayamos arreglado lo de Clouseau. ¿Te importa regarme las plantas de vez en cuando?

—Claro que no —respondió ella, luchando desesperadamente contra las lágrimas que amenazaban en sus ojos.

—Es agradable saber que mi esposa va a pasarse por casa para mantener todo en orden mientras estoy fuera —dijo él, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Ex-esposa —corrigió ella.

Tomy sintió que tenía que apartarse de él lo antes posible.

—Tienes que divorciarte primero —murmuró él, dirigiéndose hacia el vestíbulo.

Ella lo siguió.

—Como nunca estuvimos casados, sería un punto a discutir —dijo Tomy, sólo para convencerse a sí misma.

— ¿Qué puntuación me darías como falso marido? —preguntó, abriendo la puerta del coche para ella.

—En una escala de uno a diez, un doce —respondió ella.

—Y eso me hace preguntarme cuál sería la puntuación si hubiera estado legalmente casado.

La muchacha no dijo nada. No podía.

— ¿Por qué estás tan callada? —preguntó él, al ponerse detrás del volante.

—No has mencionado mi puntuación.

—Hablaremos de ello cuando vuelva.

— ¿Nakuru? Soy Touya Kinomoto.

— ¡Has vuelto! Tomy me había dicho que te habías ido diez días fuera, pero pensé que quizá estuvieras más tiempo.

—He vuelto lo antes posible —fue la vaga respuesta. El proceso había requerido unos diez días, pero estaba todo terminado. Era libre—. ¿Qué tal Disneylandia?

—Muy bien. Gracias a ti, Eriol Hiragizawa ya no nos molestará más. Mis padres y yo te enviamos un cheque hace dos días. Querían conocerte y darte las gracias en persona. Pero como Tomy dice, no se puede pagar con dinero lo que has hecho por nosotras.

—Gracias, Nakuru —dijo Touya, emocionado por sus palabras.

—No hay de qué. ¿Quieres recoger a Clouseau, o quieres que te lo lleve a casa? Lo haremos como te venga mejor.

El frunció el ceño.

— ¿Tienes tú a Clouseau?

—Sí. ¿No se llama así? —dijo sorprendida.

—Sí, ¿pero cómo es que lo tienes tú?

— ¿No te lo dijo Tomy?

— ¿Qué tenía que decirme?

—Creí que sabías que tiene un nuevo cliente. Ha tenido que ir a St. George para ver un terreno y empezar a hacer planos. Como sus padres están de vacaciones, me pidió que cuidara de Clouseau hasta que volviera.

—Eso explica por qué nadie respondía a mis llamadas —dijo, hablando más consigo mismo que con ella.

Le había molestado tanto que Tomy no estuviera en Salt Lake que estaba sorprendido. Y el hecho de que se hubiera ido con un hombre de viaje no hacía nada para mejorar su humor.

— ¿Cuánto hace que se fue?

—Dos días.

— ¿Tienes idea de cuándo piensa regresar?

—No.

— ¿Tienes un número de teléfono donde se la pueda llamar?

—No, lo siento. Quizá puedas llamar a su empresa y ellos te informen.

—Es muy tarde para llamar ahora —respondió Touya, con un suspiro.

—Como acabas de volver, quizá prefieras que me quede una noche más con Clouseau. No hay problema.

— ¡Oh, no! Iré ahora mismo por él. ¿Se ha portado bien?

—Perfectamente. Tomy estaba muy triste por tener que separarse de él.

Aquella noche en la cocina, Touya recordó la reacción de Tomy al ver al pequeño animal. Él había estado buscando varios días hasta encontrar uno que se pareciera a Tigger. Si podía dar tanto amor a un animal, sería inimaginable el amor que daría a un recién nacido. Y no a un recién nacido cualquiera. A su hijo.

Sakura tenía razón. No había nada que pudiera sustituir a la familia. «Una familia propia, hermano. Recuerda que ya no serás nunca más joven», le había dicho cuando Touya fue a pasar una noche con él durante aquella semana. Finalmente, le había confesado que había dejado de pertenecer a la CIA, antes de volver a Salt Lake.

Volver y no poder ver a Tomy había supuesto un golpe duro para él. Sus ganas de encontrarse de nuevo con ella se transformaron en dolor al descubrir que no estaba en la ciudad. De momento, tendría que conformarse con la compañía de Clouseau.

Por supuesto, Touya sabía lo suficiente de mujeres como para darse cuenta que sentía algo por él, pero no le había dado muestras de que sus sentimientos fueran tan profundos como los de él por ella.

El incidente de las fotos le había demostrado que no le era indiferente a Tomy, pero no podía hacer nada hasta firmar su cese.

Habían pasado diez días y había vuelto como un hombre nuevo, sólo para descubrir que ella estaba en St. George con un cliente. Al saberlo no había podido evitar que los celos le consumieran.

No importaba que fuera absurdo, pero Touya sentía que Tomy era de su propiedad. Excepto por un pequeño documento, ella era su esposa. Touya no sabía que sus sentimientos fuesen tan fuertes. La idea de que otro hombre estuviera con ella y existiera la posibilidad de que tuvieran una relación, le volvía loco. Se imaginaba al otro hombre tocándola, abrazándola…

Cada vez que recordaba el beso de la boda, su deseo se hacía más profundo. Llegó a tal punto, que pensó en irse al apartamento de ella a esperar a que llegara del viaje.

Lo pensó mejor y decidió que, después de haber estado aterrorizada durante un mes, probablemente se asustaría si lo encontraba allí.

Sería una idea mejor llamar al aeropuerto y que lo avisaran nada más verla llegar con su cliente en el avión privado. Lo único que Touya tenía que hacer era dar una descripción de Tomy. Cuando lo avisaran, iría a su encuentro.

Los tres días de viaje a St George habían resultado más largos de lo que Tomy hubiera querido. Aunque era ridículo que se preocupara de si Touya había vuelto a Salt Lake, ya que no tenía intención de volver a verlo.

En el vuelo de vuelta, decidió decirle nada más verlo que se quedara con el cachorro. Si Touya decía que no podía debido a su trabajo, entonces se lo llevaría ella y trataría de esconderlo de su casero. Desde luego, las visitas a casa de Touya tenían que terminar.

Por supuesto que se iba semanas fuera. El tiempo suficiente para estar de nuevo con Naoko, fuera cual fuera la situación. Él fue siempre tan misterioso con su vida privada que Tomy no podía saber a qué se había debido su viaje, pero había decidido que era esencial evitar encontrarse con él de nuevo. Seguro que si seguía yendo a su casa, él comenzaría a creer que ella lo perseguía y eso era algo que no le gustaba en absoluto. Su falso matrimonio no había significado para él apenas nada. Ella tenía su orgullo y no iba a permitir que Touya se diera cuenta de que había cambiado toda su vida.

Con eso en la mente, fue una sorpresa llamar a Nakuru y enterarse de que Touya había vuelto un día antes y de que tenía a Clouseau con él. Tomy pensaba que Touya se quedaría más tiempo fuera para ver a Naoko.

Se dio una ducha rápida y preparó algo ligero de cena. Después de ordenar la cocina, se dirigió al teléfono para llamar a Touya y dejar el asunto zanjado.

Seguramente estaría fuera con algún trabajo, pero de todos modos intentaría localizarlo. Aunque le horrorizaba hablar con él de nuevo, no quería posponer por más tiempo la situación.

Para su sorpresa, Touya contestó en seguida. Al oír su voz profunda, todo su cuerpo tembló y le fue difícil hablar.

— ¿Hola? ¿Touya?

—Bienvenida a casa, Tomy. ¿O llamas desde St. George?

—No, he vuelto. ¿Cómo ha ido tu viaje?

—Se puede decir que he vuelto renovado.

—Pareces muy contento.

—Lo estoy —confesó—. Y creo que hace años no estaba tan contento.

«Seguro que ha vuelto con Naoko», pensó ella.

—Me alegro por ti. No conozco a nadie que merezca tanto la felicidad como tú —dijo, aclarándose la garganta y tratando de cambiar de tema—. Touya, en cuanto a Clouseau…

—Está el doble de grande que cuando me fui. No lo reconocí al principio, aunque él si me reconoció. Creo que se alegra de haber vuelto a su terreno.

—Eso puede ser porque te haya elegido como dueño.

—No del todo. Puede que no te dieras cuenta, pero te dejaste la chaqueta azul de lana en mi estudio, y siempre que vuelvo, está sobre ella. Me imagino que se pregunta dónde estás tú. Yo le dejo, no tengo corazón para quitarlo de encima.

«Touya, desearía que no me hubieras dicho eso. Ya me cuesta demasiado separarme de ti».

—Esa fase no durará mucho. Pronto comenzará a buscar ratones. Touya, estoy diseñando un complejo de apartamentos de St. George y tendré que ir bastante a menudo al principio. Eso significa que no podré tener un horario regular.

Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea.

—Creo que tenemos que decidir quién de nosotros se queda con Clouseau. Si crees que no puedes cuidarlo tú, entonces puedo llevarlo a casa de mis padres hasta que termine el proyecto. El último gato que tuvo mi madre se murió y Clouseau llenaría ese hueco. Pero eso sería como último recurso.

—Yo me encargaré de él —replicó decidido—. Cuando tenga que salir, puedo pedirle a la mujer que viene a limpiar la casa que lo cuide.

«Y ahora, Tomy, ya está todo decidido. Las últimas ataduras han sido rotas. Dile que tienes que marcharte y cuelga el teléfono».

—Yo…

—Enhorabuena por tu nuevo trabajo —dijo él, interrumpiéndola—. Parece importante.

—Lo es. Incluso ganaré suficiente dinero para mandarte una buena cantidad de lo que te debo.

— ¿Soy tan ogro que pagarme es lo único que ocupa tu mente en estos días?

—Claro que no, Touya. Sigo estando un poco aturdida por la resolución del caso. Si te hubieras encontrado en mi posición alguna vez, probablemente podrías entender mi gratitud. De verdad, lo siento, no volveré a hablar de ello.

—Me parece bien —gruñó enfadado.

La furia en su voz la puso nerviosa. No quería que se enfadara. —Será mejor que te deje ahora, tendré que trabajar toda la noche. Me alegro de que Clouseau haya encontrado un hogar.

—Gracias por todo y buena suerte.

—Eso iba a decirte yo.

La línea se quedó en silencio.

Tomy colgó el auricular con mano temblorosa.

—Muy bien… ya te has despedido de Touya Kinomoto. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora con tu vida? —exclamó en voz alta.

La respuesta era demasiado horrible para ser contemplada.

—Tengo que salir de aquí.

Tomó su bolso, cerró la puerta y se subió al coche, sin destino en la mente.

Media hora más tarde, se encontró de camino hacia Emigration Canyon. Ya no lloraba. Cerró las ventanillas. Estaban a finales de septiembre y comenzaba a hacer frío, sobre todo en la montaña.

Las luces de un café conocido aparecieron de repente. Cuando llegó al aparcamiento y vio un montón de coches, pensó que eso era lo que necesitaba: un lugar lleno de gente y con música.

Entró y pidió un chocolate caliente, luego cambió de opinión. Había dos hombres de edad media que la observaron y comenzaron a hacerle señas. Seguro que habían ido allí a emborracharse.

De manera que Tomy dejó la taza a la mitad y se dio la vuelta para irse. Ellos la siguieron hasta la puerta.

— ¡No te vayas! Quédate y charlemos un rato.

—Lo siento, es mi hora de ir a dormir —replicó ella, yendo hacia su coche.

—La nuestra también —dijo uno de ellos—. ¿Por qué no vamos juntos, guapa?

—Lo siento —dijo ella, sin mirar hacia atrás.

Había pensado que no eran peligrosos, pero al escuchar sus pasos tan cerca, no estuvo ya tan segura.

—No intentes escapar ahora, cielo.

—La señorita ha dicho que se quiere ir sola.- Tomy se dio la vuelta y vio a Touya de pie, entre ella y los dos borrachos.

Notas de la autora: si sé que soy mala y que dejo el capitulo muy interesante, ¿Qué les pareció Touya? Por fin se decidió, ahora hay que convencer a Tomoyo jejeje, pero no se preocupen el tiene sus armas y sabrá como utilizarlas.

Agradezco aquellos que me pusieron como su historia favorita Princess Mabel Malfoy, NUAJava, y todos los que pasan y leen también se los agradezco, nos leemos próximamente y ya saben dejen review se despide está loca gatita :).


	10. Chapter 10

Aquí estoy de nuevo, la historia no es mía es tan solo una adaptación de una novela de _Rebecca Winters _ en la cual tan solo la adapte a sakura card captor que tampoco es mía, con mis personajes favoritos y pareja favorita que son Tomoyo y Touya espero les agrades. Jejeje los dejo con el capitulo nos leemos al finalJ.

_Capítulo 10 _

La expresión en el rostro de Touya la asustó incluso a ella. Ésa era una faceta nueva del hombre al que amaba. Un hombre moreno, alto y frío, que parecía un guerrero fascinante. Especialmente con aquel collar de piel de tortuga que llevaba bajo la chaqueta de cuero de aviador.

El mundo se detuvo un momento. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado allí? ¿La había seguido? ¿Por qué?

—Esto no es asunto tuyo. ¡Vete!

Touya entonces sacó su identificación.

—Policía. Daos la vuelta y poned las manos sobre el coche. Los dos —dijo, con una evidente autoridad, acercándose a ellos—. Señorita, usted métase en su coche y siéntese en el asiento del pasajero, hasta que le dé una nueva orden.

« ¿En el asiento del pasajero?».

Tomy tragó saliva y obedeció sin hacer preguntas. No se atrevía a desafiarlo.

—Tienen derecho a permanecer callados… —escuchó que les decía, mientras ella cerraba la puerta y encendía el motor para bajar las ventanillas.

Touya hablaba en ese momento por su walkie-talkie, pidiendo ayuda. Fascinada, vio cómo los esposaba. Estaban tan borrachos que tenían que apoyarse en el coche para no caerse al suelo.

Poco después, Touya se aproximó al coche de ellos y examinó el interior. Mientras estaba sentada, temblando inexplicablemente, oyó una sirena acercarse.

Pronto aparecieron las luces y todos los clientes del café salieron para ver qué pasaba. Con una calma increíble, Touya les dijo que volvieran al interior hasta nueva orden. Nadie protestó. Tomy sabía que llevaba una pistola, pero no la utilizó en ningún momento.

Para Tomy, Touya era más importante que la vida misma.

«No sólo estás enamorada de él, sino que también lo respetas. Y siempre lo respetarás».

En pocos minutos llegaron dos coches de policía y los dos hombres fueron arrestados. Tomy vio cómo Touya conversaba con los policías. Luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia ella. En pocos pasos cubrió la distancia entre ellos.

Cuando se subió al coche, Tomy contuvo el aliento. En silencio, salieron de la zona del cañón y Tomy se quedó pensativa. Creyó ver a Eric en uno de los coches de policía. Quizá él hubiese llevado a Touya al café.

— ¿Touya? —aventuró, al no poder soportar por más tiempo la tensión.

—Tienes el derecho a permanecer callada hasta hablar con tu abogado. Recuerda que todo lo que digas puede ser utilizado en tu contra.

—Me… estás asustando —dijo, sin ser capaz de mirarlo.

—Mereces que te asuste —gritó él—. Puede que así no vayas sola por la noche a lugares como éste.

— ¡Pero si es un café!

—Como tú misma acabas de descubrir, es el lugar preferido de los borrachos de la universidad. Cada semana se hace una redada.

Tomy no lo sabía y había vivido allí toda su vida.

—Pero no me habrían hecho nada. No se habrían atrevido con toda aquella gente en el interior.

— ¿Te refieres a todos esos que estaban igual de borrachos que ellos? Para ser una mujer tan inteligente, eres demasiado ingenua para algunas cosas.

—Muchas gracias —replicó ella, herida por su crítica.

Habría dicho algo más, pero Touya estaba de nuevo hablando por su walkie-talkie con Eric, diciéndole que estaba de camino a casa y que lo vería por la mañana.

— ¿Por qué me has seguido?

—Si hay que hacer preguntas, yo seré quien las haga. Ahora mismo creo que es mejor que ninguno de los dos diga nada.

Nunca había visto así a Touya, y no entendía por qué se comportaba de aquella manera. Así que se volvió hacia la ventanilla y observó el paisaje pensativo.

Touya vivía tan cerca del cañón, que en seguida llegaron a su casa. Dejaron el coche en el garaje y entraron en la casa.

Sus pasos debieron de alertar a Clouseau. Tomy le oyó maullar desde la cocina, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Se dirigió hacia ella para mitigar la ansiedad que le producía la conducta de Touya, buscando cariño en Clouseau.

—Lo dejaremos de momento allí. Vamos a hablar al salón.

El corazón de Tomy se aceleró a un ritmo salvaje mientras lo seguía hacia el lugar donde ella había pasado tantas horas soñando con él, fantaseando sobre su futuro juntos mientras esperaba a que él llegara del trabajo.

Ella era entonces una mujer diferente. El detective que había jurado protegerla, se había convertido en su salvador.

Pero esa noche era su secuestrador y ella su cautiva.

Él se quitó la chaqueta, revelando una poderosa musculatura, ella observó su cuerpo con una extraña emoción.

Ella no había ido con abrigo y, en ese momento, sentía un poco de frío. Se acurrucó en el sofá y cruzó los brazos nerviosamente.

El permaneció en pie, con las piernas abiertas. Se tocó el cabello y luego dejó las manos a cada lado del cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué me engañaste esta noche? —comenzó.

—No sé lo que dices.

—Me dijiste que tenías mucho trabajo, que tenías un nuevo proyecto que no iba a permitirte cuidar de Clouseau.

—Tengo trabajo —respondió, con las mejillas encendidas.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo es que en tu apartamento no hay señales de proyectos?

— ¿Has estado en mi apartamento esta noche?

—Dijiste que ibas a trabajar toda la noche y nada más colgar el teléfono, sales disparadas —preguntó, sin contestar a su pregunta.

— ¿Me has seguido?

— ¿Habías quedado con alguien en el café?

—No —dijo, confundida por el cambio de tema—. Simplemente paré allí porque tenía frío y quería tomar algo.

— ¿Siempre sales de tu apartamento a toda velocidad sin mirar la temperatura que hay fuera?

—Me niego a contestar más preguntas si no puedo hacerte ninguna yo a ti.

—No sabía que querías preguntarme algo. Adelante —murmuró, con una expresión intensa en la mirada.

«Ahora es la oportunidad que tienes para enterarte de la verdad, Tomy».

— ¿Dónde has estado estos diez días?

—Desgraciadamente, eso es confidencial.

Tomy gimió.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. ¿Cómo puedes enfadarte conmigo si cada vez que te hago una pregunta cambias de tema o dices que es confidencial? Pareces un jefe antipático que continuamente pide que los demás sean amables.

—Me gusta tu analogía.

—Pero resulta que yo soy un libro abierto y, como eres detective, puedes entrar en mi apartamento sin pedirme permiso; sin que pueda hacer nada.

—Es cierto. A menos que empieces a decirme la verdad.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre por qué razón tienes la fotografía de cuando nos besamos en la iglesia al lado de tu cama.

—Creí que… —Tomy apenas podía hablar—. Porque creí que eras un caballero. ¡Qué confundidas estamos las mujeres!

—Te dije en el cañón que eras demasiado ingenua. Y a propósito, no me has contestado —añadió, con una de sus irresistibles sonrisas.

—Siempre guardo recuerdos de los acontecimientos importantes de mi vida. Eso es todo, Touya.

Él hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y se acercó.

—No lo creo. Creo que has pasado las noches despierta preguntándote qué pasaría si termináramos ese beso que interrumpimos.

Tomy repitió la última palabra en un murmullo. Estaba demasiado cerca de él, del olor del jabón que utilizaba, para pensar con coherencia.

—Sí… sabes tan bien como yo que si no hubiéramos estado rodeados de gente, el beso habría seguido.

—Touya —dijo, con voz temblorosa—, por favor, no sigas.

—Tengo que hacerlo.

La expresión del rostro de él se volvió seria. Luego los ojos se le oscurecieron y Tomy notó que su cuerpo parecía derretirse.

No había modo de escaparse de aquellos brazos que la sujetaban, no había espacio para correr. Aunque cuando sintió la boca de él sobre la suya, se dio cuenta de que no quería escapar. El beso borró todo alrededor de ella, el maullido de Clouseau se hizo más lejano…

Eso era lo que ella había estado deseando, lo que llevaba anhelando desde antes de que se hubieran convertido en marido y mujer. La boca de Touya provocaba en ella oleadas de placer que la dejaban sorprendida, devolviendo cada beso apasionado con una fuerza que la transformaba. Algo sorprendente estaba ocurriendo dentro de ella, como si reconociera en ello la experiencia que llevaba toda la vida esperando. Era una explosión de necesidad que la conducía hasta límites insospechados y sentimientos que sólo un hombre como Touya podía despertar.

—Te deseo —dijo la voz profunda de Touya, con la boca rozando el cuello de Tomy. Demasiado eufórico para darse cuenta de que ella estaba rodeándolo con sus brazos.

—Touya…

El sabor de él, la fuerza y la dureza de su cuerpo viril hacían emerger su femineidad. Y entonces, se dio cuenta de que nunca estaría completa sin él.

La muchacha se abrazó a su cuerpo con fuerza, asombrada por el deseo que no podía controlar.

—Estoy contigo, cariño —aseguró él, contra la boca de ella—. No voy a irme a ningún sitio, y tú tampoco —murmuró, con una primitiva fiereza que se metió en ella.

Touya se inclinó para besarle en el rostro y las mejillas, en su cabello Negro, que caía sobre su fuerte brazo.

—Te deseé nada más verte entrar en la comisaría —confesó Touya, con voz ronca—. Quería hacerte el amor el mismo día que nos casamos. Te deseo ahora y sé que tú también me deseas.

El pecho de Touya se ensanchaba por la fuerza de sus sentimientos.

—Sabes lo que te estoy pidiendo, ¿verdad, Tomy? —preguntó, dándole un beso más exquisito que los anteriores.

Drogada por el deseo que crecía rápidamente dentro de ella, Tomy apenas era capaz de pensar. Estaba en una situación peligrosa, porque lo que más deseaba en el mundo era que él la poseyera.

Pero quería mucho más que eso. Quería pertenecer a Touya. Legalmente y bajo la bendición divina.

Pero ¿sería también eso lo que él deseaba? ¿O simplemente quería una satisfacción física, ya que había perdido su corazón mucho antes?

Touya la besaba en ese momento con pasión, como si le estuviera dando su alma y su corazón.

Pero ella necesitaba pensar con claridad. Él nunca había utilizado la palabra amor. Había tenido cuidado de no hacerlo.

¿Era su manera de ser sincero? ¿Su manera de decirle exactamente lo que ella podía esperar?

Tomy no era una adolescente ingenua. Tenía los años y la experiencia suficiente para saber que un hombre podía tener relaciones sexuales con una mujer sin enamorarse. Ocurría en todas partes, cada día, con millones de hombres.

Cuando la relación terminaba por cualquier razón, buscaban otra mujer sin mirar atrás, abandonando a la primera, que se quedaba destrozada emocionalmente. En algunos casos, nunca volvería a recuperarse del todo. Tomy, sin duda, podría incluirse en ese grupo.

Desgraciadamente, el viejo tópico de que el amor de un hombre era distinto al de la mujer, era cierto.

Tomy podía ignorar ese hecho. Sería muy fácil, estando tan enamorada de Touya. Se daría a él. Sería el momento más importante de su vida.

Pero se conocía a sí misma demasiado bien. Siempre estaría sufriendo y temerosa desde el momento que él abandonara su cama. Al poco tiempo surgirían tensiones porque ella querría más de lo que él estaría dispuesto a dar. Finalmente, él se marcharía.

—Tomy… —suplicó Touya, pidiendo una respuesta, capturando su boca con una pasión renovada.

Ella quería sucumbir, encontrar el olvido, por muy efímero que fuera, pero no pudo aguantar más.

— ¿Decías estas mismas cosas a Naoko cuando estuviste en Nueva York la semana pasada?

«Naoko», repitió Touya.

Tener a Tomy por fin en sus brazos, saborear su boca, recordar su belleza y su cuerpo habían hipnotizado a Touya hasta un punto sin retorno. O eso pensaba él.

De repente, se estremeció y se apartó despacio de Tomy. Luego se puso de pie. Había sido todo tan apasionado que no se había dado cuenta de que habían estado tumbados en el sofá.

Tomó aliento y la miró fijamente a los ojos, frotándose el cuello con una expresión ausente. A juzgar por el rubor de las mejillas de Tomy, su excitación también era intensa.

Aunque en el pasado había tenido relaciones con otras mujeres que desde el principio sabían que él no iba a comprometerse, lo que sentía por Tomy no podía compararse a ninguna de ellas.

Tomy se había convertido en la encarnación de todas sus necesidades y deseos. No necesitaba fantasías, no cuando ella tema lo mejor de todas las mujeres y físicamente era perfecta para él.

Touya cerró los ojos. Alguien había hablado de más y no podía ser Shaoran.

— ¿Qué te dijo exactamente mi hermana sobre Naoko?

Tomy se puso en pie bruscamente y se apartó un poco de él. Luego intentó arreglarse un poco el cabello revuelto y colocarse la ropa.

—De nuevo respondes a mi pregunta con una pregunta. O llevas tanto tiempo trabajando en la policía que no sabes seguir una conversación normal, o Naoko es un tema tabú. Te diré que no estoy preparada para mantener relaciones sexuales con un hombre que no sea sincero conmigo, por muy guapo que sea.

Touya la miraba severamente.

—Hasta que te conocí, nunca deseé hacer el amor antes de llegar al matrimonio. Eso demuestra lo mucho que me gustas. Por esa razón he intentado apartarme de ti, aunque además sea cierto que en este próximo mes voy a tener bastante trabajo.

—Tomy…

— ¡No! No he terminado. Quieres respuestas… pues vas a tenerlas. Hay algo que deberías saber sobre mí: siempre he querido ser la primera en todo, en mis estudios, en las competiciones deportivas, en mi carrera, con los hombres… Nunca me conformaré siendo la segunda. Tuviste la oportunidad de decirme dónde habías estado en estos diez días, pero no me contestaste. Tuviste la oportunidad de contestarme quién era Naoko, pero también elegiste esquivar la respuesta con ese estilo tan tuyo. Así que ahora no quiero que me digas lo que tengo que decir. No importa lo que Sakura me dijo.

Touya notaba el abismo que se iba abriendo entre ellos y sintió temor.

—Naoko está casada.

— ¿Qué tiene eso que ver ahora? Además, eso puede ser incluso peor. Tú podrías ser el sueño de toda mujer, Touya… incluso mi sueño —admitió, apretando los dientes—. Pero eso es lo único que llegarás a ser.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —preguntó, totalmente perdido.

En lugar de contestar, Tomy se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo. Touya no reaccionó hasta oír cerrarse la puerta del garaje.

«Sakura Kinomoto, ¿qué demonios has contado a Tomy?».

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Touya se subió a su BMW y siguió el coche de Tomy. Después de haberla seguido a un café en el cañón, no podía imaginar dónde se dirigía en ese momento. Pero una cosa era cierta: iban a terminar lo que habían empezado, fuera donde fuera.

Touya se dio cuenta de que ella lo veía por el retrovisor, e hizo una señal con las luces.

Ella salió disparada con un ruido de neumáticos y él aumentó la velocidad, con una sensación de emoción nunca antes experimentada.

La mujer que amaba se escapaba en ese momento. Hasta que la pudiera alcanzar y aclarar todos los errores, su vida sería un infierno.

En la salida este número trece, Tomy giró inesperadamente hacia la derecha. Evidentemente, se dirigía a casa de sus padres. Él no podía permitir que llegara a su destino.

Sacó su walkie-talkie de la guantera y se puso en contacto con uno de sus detectives para saber cuál era su posición.

Phil le comunicó que estaba en la calle séptima y que podría bloquear la entrada de Tomy a casa de sus padres.

Touya pasó a seguirla a cierta distancia, y pudo ver que cuando llegaron a Reservo ir Park, Tomy se detuvo inesperadamente. Cuando Touya llegó a su lado, bajó la ventanilla.

— ¿Has decidido ponérmelo fácil? —preguntó Touya, colocando ambas manos sobre la ventanilla abierta.

—Te vi pedir ayuda por radio.

—Podrías hacerte detective en tu tiempo libre. Estás aprendiendo muchas cosas.

—No —dijo, moviendo su pelo sedoso—. Ese trabajo es definitivamente para héroes.

Touya hizo una mueca.

—Vamos a llamar juntos a Sakura para descubrir por qué la noche más maravillosa de mi vida se ha convertido en una pesadilla. Podemos hacerlo en mi casa o en la tuya.

Ella bajó la cabeza, de manera que él sólo podía ver parte de su perfil.

—Es inútil, Touya.

—Eso será posible si tú estás enamorada de mí, y creo que lo estás.

La muchacha echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró fijamente, sin decir nada.

— ¿Lo niegas?

—Eso es confidencial, teniente.

Touya merecía esa respuesta, pues se estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso.

— ¿Has decidido ya dónde va a ser esa conversación a tres?

—Yo me voy a casa.

—Es una idea estupenda. Yo voy detrás.

Diez minutos más tarde, después de que hubiera hablado con Phil para decirle que no lo necesitaba, se dirigió hacia casa de Tomy.

Entró en el apartamento, recordando a la mujer aterrorizada que lo había contratado hacía pocas semanas.

Todo el miedo había desaparecido y en su lugar había una barrera defensiva que lo desconcertaba por completo. En cierto modo estaba empezando a aterrorizarlo a él.

Mientras sacaba sus dos teléfonos móviles y los conectaba, ella entró a la cocina y se quedó de brazos cruzados.

Marcó el número de teléfono de su hermana y le dio a ella uno de los dos aparatos. Sintió sus manos temblorosas mientras se llevaba el auricular a la oreja.

— ¿Hola?

—Hola, deportista.

— ¡Tío Touya!

— ¿Qué tal estás?

—Bien. Espero que vengas pronto a visitarnos. Mamá y papá están muy preocupados por ti.

—Muy bien. ¿Está tu madre?

—Sí, espera un minuto.

Touya entrecerró los ojos, intentando leer la expresión en el rostro de Tomy.

—Era Hien, de nueve años.

— ¿Touya? ¿Cómo está mi hermano favorito?

—Hola, Sakura. ¿Cómo estás?

—Mejor ahora que has llamado. Shaoran va a disgustarse por no estar, ha bajado a la tienda.

—Está bien, porque contigo es con quien quiero hablar. Dime lo que dijiste a Tomy sobre Naoko.

— ¿Dije algo indebido? —preguntó, tras un silencio.

—No, por supuesto que no. Sólo tengo curiosidad. Creo que ella ha interpretado mal lo que tú dijiste. ¿Recuerdas las palabras exactas?

—Creo… creo que le advertí de que no atendiera ningún rumor sobre el hecho de que tú hubieras dejado Nueva York por ella.

— ¿Es lo que te dijo? —preguntó Touya a Tomy, cubriendo el auricular con la mano.

Tomy hizo un gesto afirmativo, para luego mirar hacia otra parte avergonzada.

— ¿Algo más, Sakura?

—No. Bueno, no sé. Estaba tan contenta de que os hubierais casado que no paraba de hablar.

—De acuerdo, ya me has dicho suficiente.

—Sentiría mucho haberte causado algún problema.

—No te preocupes. Sólo necesitaba la confirmación. Gracias, Sakura. Os volveré a llamar pronto.

—Touya, por favor, perdona si he dicho o hecho algo equivocado. Sabes lo mucho que te quiero, y que deseo tu felicidad.

—Lo sé, Sakura. Yo también te quiero mucho. Saluda a Shaoran. Llamaré pronto.

—Sí, por favor.

Touya apagó el teléfono. Luego tomó el aparato de Tomy y también lo apagó.

—Te dijo la verdad. Si nos hubiéramos casado y hubieras oído algún cotilleo sobre mí y Naoko, habría sido eso: un cotilleo.

—Dijo otras cosas, Touya.

—Sakura ha admitido que eso es cierto. ¿Qué más te dijo? ¿Que Naoko se casó con Frank, que era mi mejor amigo?

Tomy se puso todavía más pálida.

—No, ella no mencionó el nombre de Frank. Lo que me dijo es que ella apoyó tu idea de marcharte a Utah para superar lo que había sucedido.

—Así que pensaste que yo vine aquí con el corazón roto debido a que mi novia se había casado con mi mejor amigo…

— ¿La querías?

—Sí.

Ella no dijo nada, pero sus ojos se oscurecieron.

— ¿Y no te fuiste porque no aguantabas estar cerca de ellos?

—No. Eso es lo que pensó todo el mundo, incluido mi hermana.

— ¿Y la quieres todavía?

—No.

— ¿Por qué rompisteis?

—Porque no estaba enamorado de ella.

—Pero me acabas de decir que sí que la querías.

—Es que se puede querer de diferentes formas, y yo no la quería como para casarme con ella.

— ¿Y si no fue por ella, por qué te fuiste de Nueva York, dejando a tu familia y amigos?

—No te lo puedo decir.

— ¿Y tampoco vas a decirme dónde has estado estos últimos diez días?

—Te puedo decir que ni una cosa ni otra tiene que ver con ninguna mujer.

—O sea, que no quieres compartir conmigo tus secretos.

—Eso no puedo decírtelo, y sin embargo, mi ausencia tiene que ver contigo más de lo que tú te crees.

—No te entiendo, Touya, y creo que sería mejor que te fueras.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Es que no me quieres? —preguntó él, con una mezcla de enfado y frustración.

—Sí que te quiero. Eres un hombre fascinante y admito que me atraes, pero a mí no me gustan los secretos. Cuando recurrí a ti, te confesé todas las cosas importantes de mi vida para que me pudieras proteger, pero tú no me quieres contar nada. Ni siquiera sé la edad que tienes, ni…

—Treinta y ocho.

—Por favor, no me malinterpretes, Touya, no quiero que pienses que te lo pregunto por celos, pero debes comprender que quiera saber lo que pasó, y el hecho de que no tenga que ver con ninguna mujer, todavía me parece más inquietante. Me da la impresión de que estás envuelto en asuntos de los que prefiero no oír hablar.

Touya no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

— ¡Oh, vamos, Tomy!

«Tenía razón contigo, Tomy. Eres una mujer con una gran intuición».

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

—Siempre me extrañó el hecho de que cuando viniste a mi apartamento por primera vez, sabías cosas de Eriol Hiragizawa que el teniente Parker me dijo que la policía tardaría semanas en investigar. Y sé que ningún detective privado podría saber lo que tú en tan poco tiempo sin estar metido en algo más.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Tomy?

—A que creo que debes de ser un agente secreto o algo por el estilo. Y a que en caso de que eso sea cierto, yo no quiero tener nada que ver contigo.

Esas palabras lo estremecieron.

—Tienes una imaginación extraordinaria.

— ¿Tú crees? Pues yo estoy segura de que eres demasiado bueno en tu trabajo para ser un simple detective privado de Salt Lake.

—Me parece que serías una excelente autora de novelas de espionaje.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo explicas si no que no estés casado? Al fin y al cabo, tú no eres tan diferente de tu hermana.

—Gracias, Tomy. Eso para mí es un cumplido. Me gusta mucho cómo es Sakura.

—Ya lo sé. Y tendrías que haber visto la cara que pusieron cuando se enteraron de que no estábamos realmente casados. Parecía que estábamos en un funeral.

Touya se lo podía imaginar perfectamente.

—Dime una cosa, Tomy. ¿Cuándo empezaste a sospechar esas cosas tan increíbles acerca de mí?

—Increíbles, pero ciertas, Touya —insistió—. Pues no lo sé. Quizá fue cuando vi esa foto en la que estás vestido de karateka. Me pareció que eras demasiado mayor para entrenarte para conseguir el cinturón negro, a menos que tuvieras interés en incorporar esa habilidad a tu curriculum con algún fin secreto.

—Tu imaginación no tiene límites.

«Y ésa es una de las cosas que más me gusta de ti, Tomy».

—Quizá me hiciste sospechar cuando me hablaste de los negocios de tu familia o cuando me dijiste que tú eras la oveja negra.

— ¿Y cuál es tu conclusión final de todo esto?

Ella levantó la barbilla.

—Que a pesar de que no conozca ningún hombre que se pueda comparar contigo, no podría pensar en tener una relación contigo.

«Parece que no le gusta andar con indirectas».

—Y en el caso de que fuera verdad lo que piensas, cosa que ni admito ni dejo de admitir, ¿me convertiría en un ser tan horroroso?

—Por supuesto que no. En caso contrario, no estaría aquí hablando contigo. Pero yo no podría vivir contigo, ya que nunca podría estar segura de si estás interpretando un papel o estás siendo tú mismo. Imagino que a veces no estarás seguro de eso ni tú mismo.

«Te imaginas bien, mi amor».

—Cada vez que tuvieras que irte de mi lado, yo nunca estaría segura de a dónde te dirigirías en realidad. Tus amigos podrían ser amigos de verdad u otros agentes. Podrían matarte y yo ni me enteraría…

—Así que nunca te casarías con una persona de esas características…

—El matrimonio implica un hogar y una familia, y yo no podría plantearme tener hijos en una situación como ésa. Podrían raptar a los niños, incluso —dijo, sintiendo un estremecimiento.

«Y eso ha sido también lo que ha hecho que no me casara, además de no haber conocido nunca una mujer como tú, Tomoyo Daidoji. Y digas lo que digas, voy a conseguir que seas mía». —Bueno, y ahora que me has dicho todo lo que piensas y que parece que no quieres casarte conmigo, ¿qué te parece si pasamos la noche juntos?

—Me temo que eso es imposible —respondió ella.

— ¿Ni siquiera si te lo ruego?

—Eso no se merece ni una respuesta.

— ¿Y qué pasó con esa mujer que dijo que me pagaría como fuera lo que hice por ella?

Los ojos de Tomy relampaguearon de un modo peligroso.

— ¿Es que te crees que puedes tener todo lo que quieras?

Touya se sintió como si le hubiera pegado un tiro en el corazón.

— ¿Crees que te pediría eso en serio? —preguntó él, sin apenas poder contener la furia.

—Pues no estoy segura. Lo que sí sé es que de alguna forma estoy en tus manos. Tienes llaves de mi casa y coche. Tienes acceso a mis llamadas, puedes saber cuándo entro o salgo…

Ella tenía algo de razón para pensar así. Lo cierto era que un monstruo sin escrúpulos podría aprovecharse de esa situación para disfrutar de su belleza.

—Me da la impresión de que has visto demasiadas películas de espías.

—Y yo creo que deberías irte.

—Después de pintarme casi como una asesino, me extraña que te molestes en pedirme algo así.

—También a mí, Touya. Pero ahora te pido que te vayas.

—Antes de irme, deja que te diga un par de cosas. La primera y más importante es que te quiero. Y la segunda es que no tienes nada que temer. Dejé todas las llaves en la mesa que hay al lado de tu cama y ya he quitado todos los micrófonos que había en tu casa. Puedes comprobarlo una vez que me haya ido. Con la imaginación que tienes, me extraña que no lo hicieras cuando te mudaste de nuevo aquí. Ahora, me voy. Hasta luego. «Voy a darte doce horas para que recapacites. Si no tengo noticias tuyas para entonces, creo que tendré que hablar con otra persona para que pueda entrar de un modo definitivo en tu vida».

Nota de la autora: como ven a Touya cada vez es más insistente y a pesar de todo la deja ir, veremos si tomy recapacita claro que aun falta el ultimo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, así que los espero en el próximo capitulo espero subirlo pronto jejeje y agradezco a todos aquellos que han pasado a leer y a dejar review de verdad se los agradezco bueno los dejo y ya saben dejen review se despide está loca gatita jejeje hasta la próxima.


	11. Chapter 11

Aquí estoy de nuevo, la historia no es mía es tan solo una adaptación de una novela de _Rebecca Winters _ en la cual tan solo la adapte a sakura card captor que tampoco es mía, con mis personajes favoritos y pareja favorita que son Tomoyo y Touya espero les agrades. Y como lo prometido es deuda aquí está el final espero que sea de su agrado, los dejo con el capitulo nos leemos al finalJ.

_Capítulo 11 _

Productos de vigilanci era un edificio enorme. Tomy estaba asombrada de la cantidad de instrumentos que había allí. Era como estar dentro del Museo Británico.

— ¿Puedo ayudarla?

—Eso espero. Estoy buscando a la señorita Kinomoto.

—Lo siento. Se ha ido a comer. No creo que vuelva por aquí en un buen rato.

—Es igual. Le esperaré.

—Por supuesto.

Tomy se puso a pasear entre los mostradores llenos de todo tipo de artefactos de escucha y vigilancia.

Acababa de llegar a Nueva York, adonde había ido para aclarar la situación con la persona que conocía mejor a Touya.

Después de que él se marchara la noche pasada, Tomy estuvo hablando por teléfono con Nakuru, sin poder contener las lágrimas. Ambas estuvieron discutiendo qué podía hacer y decidieron que lo mejor sería que hablase con Sakura.

Nakuru se ofreció a pagarle el billete de avión, ya que Tomy no tenía dinero. También dijo que la llevaría al aeropuerto.

Así que Tomy dejó un mensaje en el contestador del señor Dunlop, diciéndole que le había surgido un imprevisto y tendría que salir de la ciudad unos pocos días. Nakuru se encargaría de informar a sus padres.

La adrenalina inundaba sus venas desde que su avión había llegado al aeropuerto Kennedy. Con ojeras de no haber dormido y los nervios deshechos, debía de estar horrible. Si se equivocaba con Touya, no sabía si él iba a poder perdonarla por su desconfianza. Y si estaba en lo cierto, sería imposible vivir con un hombre que llevaba una doble vida.

Cada vez que se acordaba de que había dicho que la quería, el corazón se le llenaba de alegría, pero no sabía si podía confiar en él.

— La señorita Kinomoto ha vuelto. ¿Quién le digo que le está esperando? —oyó que le decía la dependienta.

—Tomoyo Daidoji.

La mujer de mediana edad le indicó que debía atravesar la doble puerta al fondo de la tienda, después de informar de su nombre por el teléfono.

Tomy se dirigió hacia allí, pero no tuvo ni que abrir la puerta, porque Sakura salió a su encuentro con una gran sonrisa en su atractivo rostro.

La abrazó cariñosamente.

—Al principio pensé que había oído mal cuando Cybil me dijo tu nombre. ¿Dónde está Touya? Hay un par de cosas que quiero discutir con mi hermano.

—Él no ha venido. De hecho, ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí, y te pido que no le digas nada de que he venido a verte.

—Vamos a mi despacho —se volvió hacia su empleada—. Cybil, ¿puedes traerle un refresco a la señorita Daidoji?

El mobiliario de la oficina de Sakura era muy elegante. Le recordó a Tomy el buen gusto de Touya.

Después de que Cybil trajera una Coca-Cola a Tomy, Sakura se sentó enfrente de ella y la miró sobriamente.

—Algo serio ha debido de suceder para que hayas venido hasta aquí. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

La amabilidad de ella acabó con su resistencia. Tomy se echó a llorar, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Sakura para consolarla.

—Me siento como una idiota —consiguió decir finalmente—. Por favor, perdóname.

—Me huelo que esto es cosa de Touya. Por favor, cuéntame qué es lo que ha pasado.

—No te lo vas a creer. Después de todo lo que Touya ha hecho por mí, anoche le acusé de ser un agente secreto. Y además, eso fue después de que él me dijera que me quería.

Sakura reaccionó con tal calma que ella pensó que quizá no estuviera equivocada después de todo.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? —preguntó con una voz que le recordaba a la de Touya. Si cerrase los ojos, podría llegar a creer que era él quien le hablaba.

Tomy se quedó mirando a Sakura en silencio durante largo tiempo.

—Algunos detalles. Pero, ¿es eso cierto, Sakura? Necesito saberlo.

— ¿Lo negó Touya?

—El no dijo nada. Fui yo la que estuvo hablando todo el tiempo. Finalmente, él se marchó, y creo que no lo volveré a ver nunca más.

— ¿Fue eso lo que él te dijo? ¿Se despidió de ti para siempre?

Ella asintió.

—No le di otra opción. Le dije que cualquier cosa sería mejor que vivir con un hombre que no podía decirme dónde había estado.

—Lo siento, Tomy. Shaoran y yo pensábamos que las cosas se arreglarían entre vosotros.

— ¿Cómo van a arreglarse las cosas si no podemos ser honestos el uno con el otro?

El rostro de Sakura tenía una expresión enigmática.

—Todo lo que puedo hacer es darte esto —dijo, al tiempo que sacaba un libro de un cajón de su despacho—. Léelo en el avión de vuelta —abrió la cubierta y escribió algo—. Asegúrate de que nadie se entere de que estuviste aquí. ¿De acuerdo?

¿Por qué se comportaría Sakura de un modo tan misterioso? Tomy se guardó el libro en el bolso, sobresaltada por su extraño comportamiento.

— ¿A qué hora sale el avión de regreso?

—No he cerrado el vuelo, ya que no sabía cuánto tardaría en localizarte.

Ella asintió.

—Hay un vuelo a Salt Lake a última hora de la tarde. Te llevaré, si quieres.

—Muchas gracias, Sakura.

—No hay de qué. Por lo que a mí concierne, vuestro matrimonio fue de verdad, y yo te considero mi cuñada, pase lo que pase. Así que, si te parece, saldremos ahora mismo para el aeropuerto, para asegurarnos de que no pierdas el avión.

Dos horas después, Tomy estaba dando un abrazo de despedida a Sakura antes de embarcar. En el momento que el avión se elevó, abrió su bolso y sacó el libro.

—Sin remordimientos —leyó para sí—. Una historia de Conrado Noonan, antiguo miembro de la CIA.

Tomy abrió el libro, deseosa de saber lo que Sakura había escrito, pero para su sorpresa no encontró nada, aparte de la reseña del editor:

El agente de la CIA Conrado Noonan nos desvela su vida. Nos cuenta sus andanzas por las selvas de Vietnam donde sirvió como Marine, por Sudamérica, el Kremlin, Beijing, Israel y Palestina. Un relato acerca de la corrupción existente en las altas esferas, alcanzando los intestinos de la Casa Blanca.

Viaje con él a través de la progresiva desilusión que acabará por hacerle abandonar la CIA. En Sin remordimientos, este hombre se encontrará finalmente a sí mismo y reclamará su derecho a vivir con la mujer de su vida.

Tomy parpadeó. El texto podía estar relacionado con Touya, pero era seguro que él no había escrito ese libro, ya que era de 1980 y Touya debía de tener entonces alrededor de los veinte años.

Sakura había subrayado el segundo párrafo. Tomy lo releyó y, de pronto, comprendió que lo que Sakura quería decirle era que Touya había pertenecido a la CIA, pero que lo había dejado. De otro modo, él nunca hubiera pensado que las cosas entre Touya y ella se arreglarían.

Apretó el libro contra su pecho, mientras lágrimas de alegría rodaban por sus mejillas.

«Gracias, querida Sakura. Muchas gracias».

Levantó la mano y apagó la luz. Ya leería después el contenido. En ese momento prefería relajarse y decidir qué iba a hacer.

— ¿Nakuru? Soy Touya.

— ¡Hola!

— ¿Sabes dónde está Tomy?

—No, lo siento.

—Hoy no ha ido a trabajar y sus padres no tienen ni idea de dónde se encuentra.

—Parece que estás preocupado.

—Así es. Le dijo al señor Dunlop que no iría a trabajar debido a que le había surgido una emergencia.

— ¿Sabes si se ha llevado el coche?

—No, me acerqué a su apartamento por si se hubiera puesto enferma y no estaba, aunque vi su coche allí aparcado.

—Quizá tuvo que ir a algún sitio con un cliente.

—Quizá, pero ya es casi medianoche.

—Es cierto. De todas formas, si me llama, me pondré en contacto contigo. ¿Dónde vas a estar?

—En mi despacho.

—Dame el número de teléfono para que te pueda llamar si sé algo.

—Gracias, Nakuru.

Touya llamó inmediatamente a Sid.

— ¿Sabes ya algo de ella?

—Nada, no ha vuelto a su casa.

—Bueno, sigue atento a ver si vuelve.

—De acuerdo.

Llamó a Phil.

— ¿Encontraste algo en el aeropuerto?

—Nada. Lo siento, Touya.

—Bueno, sigue atento.

—Muy bien.

Touya se levantó de la silla y fue a servirse una taza de café. ¿Dónde diablos estaría Tomy?

No debía haberla dejado sola la noche pasada, estaba demasiado disgustada. Tuvo que quedarse y decirle la verdad.

— ¡Estoy harto de tantos secretos! —gritó dentro del despacho vacío.

Los otros detectives estaban tratando de dar con ella u ocupados en otros casos. Esperó media hora más y luego decidió irse a casa. Debía de dar de cenar a Clouseau.

Ya en el coche, informó a Sid y Phil de dónde estaba, mientras se fijaba en los rostros de todos los conductores con los que se cruzaba esperando verla. Era un gesto inútil, pero estaba desesperado.

Se oyeron sirenas en la distancia y se estremeció, al pensar que Tomy podía estar en peligro. ¿Y si necesitaba ayuda? « ¿Por qué no dijiste a nadie dónde ibas?»

Giró en la esquina de su calle e iba tan preocupado, que no se dio cuenta de que un coche de policía le hacía señas para que parara. Como no lo hizo, otro coche de policía le adelantó y le obligó a detenerse.

Touya salió del coche. Cuatro oficiales lo rodearon enseguida, con las manos preparadas en las pistoleras.

— ¿Qué pasa, caballeros? —preguntó secamente.

— ¿Podemos ver su permiso de conducir, por favor?

—Soy el teniente Touya Kinomoto. ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Es el hombre que entró en su apartamento ayer, señorita?

—Sí, es mi ex-marido —contestó una voz femenina, justamente detrás de ellos.

Touya retrocedió unos pasos, sin podérselo creer.

— ¿Dónde has esta…?

—De acuerdo, teniente. Dese la vuelta y ponga las manos sobre el coche. Está arrestado.

Touya no sabía si llorar o reír. Fue registrado y seguidamente esposado.

—Tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio hasta hablar con su abogado. Cualquier cosa que diga puede ser utilizada en su contra.

—Quiero ver a quien me acusa —pidió, alegre de que ella estuviera bien.

—Todo a su debido tiempo, teniente. Suba a la parte de atrás del coche de policía.

«Tomoyo Daidoji… cuando te pille a solas…»

El viaje a casa de Touya duró dos minutos. Vio a Tomy conducir su coche al garaje y salir a la puerta principal segundos después. Los oficiales lo llevaron hasta la casa y lo condujeron al salón. Allí le ordenaron que se sentara en el sofá.

— ¿Cree que va a estar a salvo a solas con él, señorita?

—Sí, oficial. Gracias.

—Buenas noches —dijeron, tocándose el sombrero.

Los policías se marcharon y la casa se quedó en silencio. Sólo se oía el maullido de Clouseau desde la cocina.

Touya miró a Tomy. Iba vestida con un jersey de lana de color azul que resaltaba sus preciosos ojos amatista. Las formas que había dentro del jersey eran también una preciosidad.

Touya tragó saliva.

— ¿Quieres explicarme qué es todo esto?

—Todavía no.

Tomy se sentó en el regazo de Touya, que seguía con las manos esposadas y, por lo tanto, estaba a su merced. Le tomó el rostro en sus manos y miró sus ojos, antes de cubrirlo de besos, evitando deliberadamente la boca.

El cuerpo de Touya se encendió al primer roce de los labios de ella.

—No sigas —suplicó él, mientras ella le acariciaba los hombros y el pecho.

— ¿No te gusta? —quiso saber, mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Tomy…

—Shhh… —silenció los labios de él con su boca, pero no le permitió acceso a ella—. Yo estoy también enamorada de ti, cariño, pero ya lo sabes. Por eso estuve tan desagradable contigo ayer noche —continuó, murmurando contra su cuello—. Porque no soportaba la idea de que estuvieras en peligro. Si algo te pasara, querría morir —confesó, abrazándolo—. Por eso viajé esta mañana a Nueva York para hablar con Sakura.

«Entonces, allí estabas», pensó Touya.

—Le pregunté si eras un agente secreto. Ella no me dijo nada, pero me dio un libro para que lo leyera: Sin remordimientos.

«Eres sorprendente, Sakura», dijo Touya para sí.

Touya sintió el abrazo de ella como una agonía, al no poder responder.

—Sin traicionar tu confianza, me dio la respuesta que estaba buscando. Juro que no hablaré del tema nunca más. Nunca te pediré ni suplicaré que me reveles algo. Quiero creer que esta noche es el comienzo de nuestra relación.

Tomy alzó los ojos y lo miró con infinito cariño. Touya pensó que se ahogaría en ellos.

—Cariño, di que me perdonarás por haber sido tan cruel —suplicó, rozando sus labios contra los del hombre—. Prométeme que si te suelto no me llevarás a casa y me dirás que todo ha terminado.

En los ojos de Tomy había temor y dolor verdaderos.

—No soportaría que lo hicieras. La vida no merecería la pena.

«Oh, amor mío, los planes que he hecho para nosotros… Ahora mismo nuestra familia y amigos nos esperan en Nevada.»

—Quítame las esposas, Tomy.

Aterrorizada, se levantó y sacó las llaves del bolsillo. — ¿Puedes darte la vuelta? —preguntó la muchacha.

—Puedo hacer algo mejor que eso —le aseguró, levantándose también él.

Estar sentada sobre él, teniéndolo atado, era completamente diferente a estar de pie frente a toda aquella musculatura, sabiendo que en pocos segundos cera libre para hacer lo que quisiera.

«Si he calculado mal… », Pensó Tomy.

Con dedos temblorosos metió la llave en la cerradura y dio un giro. Se oyó un clic y las manos de Touya estuvieron libres. Tomy retrocedió ligeramente al tiempo que él tiraba las esposas a una silla.

Mientras se frotaba las muñecas la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Puedes sacar a Clouseau un minuto, mientras me refresco un poco?

—Claro que sí.

Touya desapareció en dirección a su habitación.

—Oh, Clouseau. ¿Qué va a pasar si Touya no me perdona? —preguntó al animal, al tiempo que lo tomaba en sus manos.

Lo dejó salir y se aseguró de que tenía suficiente comida y agua. Luego cerró la puerta de la cocina y se encaminó hacia el salón.

Touya salió de su dormitorio a la vez. La bloqueó el paso.

—Toma tu bolso que nos vamos.

—De acuerdo.

La desesperación en la voz de Tomy lo dejó destrozado. Sabía que estaba malinterpretándole, pero después de lo que le había hecho en el sofá, deseaba devorarla. La única solución era salir de la casa rápidamente, alejarse del dormitorio, ir a algún lugar donde pudiera pensar, con claridad.

Ella nunca había hecho el amor y él estaba aturdido, sabiendo que iba a ser su primer y único amante. Además, ella merecía un anillo de boda en el dedo, el mismo que le había devuelto cuando el caso se cerró. Cerró la puerta de la casa y se dirigieron hacia el BMW. Abrió la puerta del automóvil y le hizo un gesto para que entrara. No la tocó, temeroso de hacerlo y no tener suficiente voluntad para hacer lo decidido.

—He ido demasiado lejos, ¿verdad? —gritó ella—. Pero tenía miedo de que no me dieras la oportunidad de explicarme. Así que llamé a Eric desde el aeropuerto, nada más llegar, y le pedí que me consiguiera algunos policías que no estuvieran de servicio y te atraparan después de que salieras del despacho. Sabía que podías haberte negado a todo, pero confié en tu educación y en que cooperaras hasta que nos quedáramos a solas.

Touya salió a la carretera.

—Tenía que haber imaginado que estabas cansado. Si quieres, vuelve y duerme un rato. También lo puedes hacer cuando lleguemos a mi apartamento —continuó Tomy, con voz temblorosa que estuvo a punto de destrozar por completo la voluntad de él—. ¡Touya, vamos en dirección equivocada!

—Muy observadora.

—Entonces, ¿no me estás llevando a mi apartamento? ¿Dónde vamos?

—Lo descubrirás cuando lleguemos.

— ¿Está muy lejos?

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque Clouseau está solo.

—Está con comida y agua, no te preocupes.

—Pero yo debería ir a trabajar mañana por la mañana.

—Le dijiste al señor Dunlop que estarías fuera dos días.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? Oh, no importa.

Por el rabillo del ojo Touya vio que Tomy se cubría la cara con las manos.

—Mis padres… Los he telefoneado para decirles que he vuelto de Nueva York.

Touya sonrió sin decir nada.

—Teóricamente tú no estás en Salt Lake; además, Nakuru les dirá que estás bien.

—Touya, te juro que nunca volveré a hacerte algo así. Tu venganza me ha curado. Por favor…

—Esperaba que te quedaras dormida, pero como estás tan despierta, quizá podrías leer un poco. ¿Tienes todavía el libro que Sakura te dio?

—Sí, está en mi bolso.

— ¿Lo terminaste?

—Ni siquiera lo empecé. Sólo leí la contraportada, pero me dijo todo lo que tenía que saber.

—Por una vez hazme caso y busca la página trescientas setenta y cuatro. Te encenderé la luz.

—Touya, te prometí no volver a discutir sobre ello.

—Ahora que has visto a Sakura tenemos que discutirlo.

— ¿Estás enfadado por haber hablado con ella?

—No —respondió emocionado—. Significa que tú me quieres tanto que fuiste a buscar a la persona en la que más confío para buscar las respuestas. ¿Cómo iba a enfadarme?

—Ayer noche hice mal marchándome, pero tenía mis razones.

—Ahora lo sé —murmuró ella, buscando la página del libro donde el protagonista llegaba a una etapa de crisis debido a los secretos que guardaba a la mujer que amaba.

Touya contuvo el aliento.

—Pero lo que no sabes es que nada más llegar a casa tuve que admitir la verdad: que nada es más importante que el matrimonio. Que Dios dijo que un hombre y una mujer debían de unirse y eso significa que no debe haber secretos entre ellos. Estuve despierto toda la noche. Pensaba recogerte a la hora de comer en el trabajo y llevarte a cualquier lugar donde pudiera decirte estas cosas. ¡Pero habías desaparecido!

—Lo siento —murmuró ella.

Touya tomó la mano que ella extendió y la apretó con firmeza.

—Yo no, me alegra que fueras a ver a Sakura. Ella habló conmigo y me dijo que estaba enamorado de ti y que dejara todo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Yo ya lo había pensado y estaba listo para ello. Pero entonces tú descubriste la verdad y para mí fue algo inesperado. Ambos, mi hermana y la mujer a la que amaba conocían mi pasado, que era algo que no debería de haber ocurrido nunca. Por otro lado, enamorarme de ti me puso en una situación de fragilidad. Me cambiaste, Tomy. Cuando Sakura apareció en el aeropuerto, se dio cuenta de que era incapaz de esconder mi amor por ti.

La voz de Touya temblaba.

—Pasé nueve de los diez días en Virginia organizando mi cese. Luego fui a Nueva York. No le dije a Sakura nada más de lo que te dije a ti, simplemente le di aquel libro. Es el mismo libro que había planeado darte a ti, así que Sakura lo hizo por mí.

—No quiero leerlo, no lo necesito. Me amas y eso es lo único que importa.

—Así es. Y ahora hay algo más de lo que tenemos que hablar.

—Dime, Touya.

— ¿Cuánto quieres que dure nuestro compromiso?

— ¿Nuestro compromiso?

—Sí. Nos conocemos hace tres semanas. Se dice que el noviazgo debe durar seis meses.

Un silencio extraño los envolvió.

— ¿Es eso lo que quieres? —preguntó ella, temerosa.

—Yo quiero lo que tú quieras —replicó, levantando la mano de ella y besándola—. Una mujer merece tener tiempo para preparar bien su boda. La preparación y el vestido requieren su tiempo, por no mencionar conocer a su prometido, a la familia de él y todas las demás circunstancias para saber con certeza el paso que va a dar.

— ¡Pero nosotros ya hemos hecho todas esas cosas! Creo que no nos falta por hacer nada, excepto…

—Yo estaba pensando lo mismo —interrumpió con suavidad—. Por supuesto es natural porque te has estado reservando para el matrimonio. Creo que para nosotros tres meses serán suficientes. Podemos casarnos el día de Año Nuevo.

—Pero yo no quiero reservarme más tiempo. Creo que voy a morir si no hacemos el amor pronto.

—Hay un problema.

— ¿Cuál?

—Nunca pensé que iba a casarme y mucho menos con una mujer que no hubiera estado antes con un hombre. Sé que para ti es un regalo que estabas reservando para tu esposo y yo me sentiría mal si aceptara ese regalo antes de tener derecho a ello. ¿Me entiendes?

—No, no te entiendo, cariño. Podemos casarnos enseguida.

— ¿Antes de tres meses?

— ¡Esta semana!

—No podremos arreglarlo todo tan pronto —dijo, pisando el acelerador.

— ¿Qué hay que arreglar?

—Tomy, quiero que tengas la boda con la que siempre has soñado.

Tomy tomó una mano de él entre las suyas.

—Ya tuvimos esa boda. Me sentí casada aquel día. Cuando dije: sí quiero, lo decía con todo mi corazón. Para mí lo único que faltó fue un sacerdote verdadero.

—Yo sentí lo mismo —susurró, inclinándose para besarla en la sien.

—Casémonos tan pronto como sea posible. En secreto.

—Quieres decir que nos fuguemos.

—Sí, aunque no será propiamente una fuga porque ya nos hemos casado. Por supuesto tu familia no estará allí.

—Pero estuvieron en la luna de miel para solucionar todo.

— ¿Te gustaría fugarte?

— ¿Dónde? ¿A México?

—Oh, no. Eso está demasiado lejos y tardaríamos mucho. Podíamos ir a Reno o Las Vegas… mañana —sugirió, con voz débil.

— ¿Qué te parece un lugar a dos horas y media?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Touya le apartó el cabello de la frente, maravillándose de la perfección de su rostro.

—Hemos estado hablando tan concentradamente que creo que no te has dado cuenta de que estamos casi en St. George. Llegaremos a casa del agente Wilson en Las Vegas a las cinco de la mañana.

— ¿Agente Wilson?

—Un buen amigo que va a ser nuestro testigo, junto con su mujer. Su mejor amigo es juez y nos casará en cuanto lleguemos. Creo que será mejor que paremos enseguida para hacer esto oficial.

— ¡Touya! —Gritó asombrada, al ver que él tomaba una salida—. ¡Has planeado todo esto! No puedo creer lo que está sucediendo. Dime que no es un sueño del que voy a despertar.

Touya se detuvo bruscamente.

—Esto es tan real como nosotros mismos, amor mío.

Sacó del bolsillo un anillo de diamantes y se lo puso en el dedo.

—He estado deseando hacer esto desde la noche en que me lo devolviste, rompiéndome el corazón.

—Estuve a punto de no devolvértelo. No sabes lo cerca que estuve de pedirte que el matrimonio fuera real.

—No pensemos en el pasado, Tomy. Hemos encontrado algo demasiado precioso y no debemos perder más tiempo.

—Es cierto —murmuró ella emocionada.

—Tengo un anillo de oro de boda que hace juego con el de compromiso. Compré los dos cuando me hice cargo del caso. Evidentemente, mi subconsciente sabía que había encontrado mi media naranja.

—A mí me pasó lo mismo —murmuró fervientemente, contra su mejilla—. Si no, te habría tomado la palabra y habría buscado a otro detective. Pero una vez que te conocí, mi corazón me dijo que ya no tenía que buscar más. Tú eres mi vida.

—Ven aquí.

Touya se quitó el cinturón de seguridad para abrazarla.

—Te amo tanto, que no puedo ni siquiera esperar dos horas y media para demostrártelo.

La boca femenina pegada a la suya daba a Touya una nueva dimensión que completaba su vida. Era la única dimensión que importaba.

Los besos de ella significaban un futuro, hijos, una compañía y noches de amor apasionado.

Finalmente se apartó de la boca de ella, sabía que estaba en el límite.

—Hace un mes salí de Las Vegas con una sensación de vacío tal, que casi sentí miedo. Luego, increíblemente, te conocí aquella tarde y cambiaste todo mi mundo.

Tomy lo abrazó con fuerza.

—El día que nos conocimos, yo también estaba en un momento horrible. Casarme y tener hijos parecía no estar al alcance de mi mano, y para colmo, estaba el maniático que me perseguía. Cuando llamé a tu compañía estaba desesperada.

¿Sabes? No puedo creer que diga esto, pero estoy agradecida a Eriol Hiragizawa, porque fue la causa de que nos conociéramos. Tú eres maravilloso. Estoy tan enamorada de ti que creo que voy a estallar.

Touya sentía un deseo tan fuerte, que evitó de nuevo la boca de ella.

—Como ya te he dicho antes, creo que necesitas dormir. Puedes ponerte en el asiento trasero, porque de otro modo no voy a ser capaz de llegar a ningún sitio.

— ¿De verdad quieres que me ponga en el asiento de atrás?

—Sí, amor mío. Si sabes un poco de hombres, lo entenderás. Por supuesto, me alegra que no lo sepas —dijo provocador, besando la punta de la nariz femenina y saliendo del coche para ayudarla.

—Pero, Touya…

—Confía en mí y haz lo que te digo, Tomy. Vas a necesitar fuerzas para enfrentarte a lo que tengo pensado cuando terminemos la ceremonia.

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó, con una mueca mimosa—. ¿Me lo prometes?

La muchacha se subió al asiento trasero, donde encontró una manta y una almohada esperándola.

—Lo prometo —murmuró, contra aquellos labios que lo acercaban peligrosamente a aguas movedizas.

Cuando Touya levantó finalmente la cabeza, fue casi cegado por una luz de linterna de un coche de patrulla que había entrado en el aparcamiento. Las luces rojas y azules también las llevaba encendidas.

— ¿Touya, qué pasa ahora? —preguntó alarmada.

—No lo sé, pero han elegido el momento equivocado —murmuró enfadado.

Dos oficiales salieron del coche y caminaron hacia él.

— ¿Es usted el teniente Touya Kinomoto?

—En efecto.

—Le traemos esto de parte de Yukito y Kaho y de todos los detectives de LFK y miembros de la policía de Salt Lake. También de parte de su hermana Sakura. Eric dice que lo beban con salud y que tenga la luna de miel que merece.

Dicho lo cual, le dieron una enorme botella de champán. La mueca de Touya se convirtió en una carcajada emocionada.

—Mi compañero y yo damos también la enhorabuena a usted y a la señorita —añadieron, tocándose el sombrero mirando a Tomy.

—Gracias —contestó ella.

—Por supuesto es nuestro deber recordarle que espere a llegar a Las Vegas para abrirla.

—No se preocupen, agentes. Tenemos prisa por llegar al lugar donde esta preciosa mujer se convertirá en mi esposa.

Touya le dio la botella a Tomy con otro beso en la boca.

—Cuídala, cariño.

Touya levantó una vez más la cabeza.

— ¿Pueden dar un mensaje de mi parte?

—Por supuesto, teniente.

—Dígales que he muerto y que me he ido al cielo.

—Lo haremos, teniente.

— ¿Cariño? Hemos llegado.

Al no obtener respuesta, Touya volvió la cabeza para mirar a la parte de atrás. Tomy estaba profundamente dormida.

Touya observó unos segundos a la mujer que iba a convertirse en su esposa. Eran las cinco y diez de la madrugada y no había amanecido todavía. Todo estaba en silencio, excepto el latido de su corazón.

Cuando no pudo esperar más, salió del coche y abrió la puerta trasera. Incapaz de controlarse, se inclinó y la besó en los labios. La mujer emitió un pequeño gemido, pero no se despertó.

El hombre se agachó y tomó el voluptuoso cuerpo en sus brazos.

Se encaminó a la casa y al llegar al porche, la puerta se abrió.

Sakura estaba en la puerta con el agente Wilson y una sonrisa amplia en los labios.

— ¿Estáis todos?

—Ambas familias, incluso el juez.

—Perfecto. Yo estoy preparado.

—Se supone que tienes que llevar a la mujer en brazos después de decir sí quiero —comentó el agente.

—Lo hago para practicar. En las películas no parece fácil.

Los dos hombres estallaron en risas.

De repente, los ojos de Tomy se abrieron de par en par.

— ¿Touya?

—Tranquila, cariño, no pasa nada. Sigue durmiendo. Cuando llegue el momento en que tengas que decir que me amarás, me honrarás y me obedecerás, te despertaré.

La llevó dentro de la casa mientras ella se espabilaba.

— ¿Ya hemos llegado?

—Sí.

— ¡Sorpresa!

A Touya le sorprendió el ruido que podían hacer nueve adultos y tres niños. Miró los ojos amatista de Tomy, llenos de lágrimas de emoción por encontrarse allí con las personas queridas. Cuando finalmente lo miró a él, pensó que era el momento más maravilloso de su vida.

—Yo siento lo mismo, amor mío —aseguró él.

_Fin._

_Notas de la autora: ¿que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, el final un poco predecible lo sé, me gustan los finales melosos y llenos de miel, les agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer esta adaptación, y espero subir otra pronto, claro con mi pareja favorita tomoyo y Touya que para mí es la mejor, mi historia no pienso dejarla, pronto actualizare lo prometo, la escuela no me ha dejado, y volviendo a esta historia agradezco a _patty81medina espero que te haya dejado satisfecha el final, Rei-Videl3, CCH.91226, Mama Shmi, Princess Mabel Malfoy, NUAJava, y a todos los que pasaron y leyeron pero no dejaron review nos leemos pronto se despide está loca gatita .


End file.
